Harry Potter And The Lost Blood Lines
by Stormrider456
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only person to be marked by Voldemort? What if someone else survived the killing curse but Dumbledore sent him away fearing that child's power? What if that person came back to turn both Harry's and the wizarding worlds lives on their Heads? What if this author could stop using 'what if' scenarios and actually write a good Fanfic? Powerful-Grey Harry (H/Hr)
1. New Introductions

**Harry Potter And The Lost Blood Lines**

 _What if Harry wasn't the only person to be marked by Voldemort, What if someone else survived the killing curse but Dumbledore sent him away fearing that child's power, What if that person came back to turn both Harry's and the wizarding worlds on their Heads._

 _What if this author could stop using 'what if' scenarios and actually write a good Fanfic._

 _(Harry/Hermione, OC/Fleur/Tonks, Neville/Luna, Ron/Lavender)_

* * *

A/N – so this is my first time writing a FanFiction and I'd thought I'd start with a good old fashion Harry Potter one (Because we all know we need another one)

A warning to readers this is a **mature** fan fiction with detailed accounts of **violence, bullying, death and sex,** if you are not comfortable with any of this, do not read on.

Still here, ok!

All Harry Potter material is owned by J.K Rowling the only character I take credit for is Brian Potter. (Unless that character already exists in the Potterverse to which point fuck it!)

I'm just playing in J.K'S sandbox but who is going to stop me from adding my own sand.

* * *

Chapter one- New Introductions

Today was like every other day for the people of Little Whinging this summer; hot, far too hot, in fact many had now invested in some brand new air conditioning because of this monster heat wave, everybody kept themselves indoors, only daring to venture out into what could only be described as desert like climate if they absolutely needed to.

Harry Potter was one of those few brave people who dared to venture fourth outside, to the uninitiated they may think it due to his Gryffindor spirit, when in fact it is due to his treatment from within the place he should call home.

Life inside No. 4 Privet Drive for Harry was far from comfortable, he would compare his life with that of a house elf, though some of them got fed properly.

He is forced to do the bidding of the likes of his aunt, uncle and cousin, he would take any opportunity to leave the house, even if it was to find Dudley.

There are many people his age in Little Whinging Harry could have called friends, however due to Dudley and his gang, no one dares to be seen hanging out or even be seen talking with Harry from fear of a full on assault from Little Whinging most feared gang.

Harry's mind flashes back to his childhood in St. Grogory's Primary School when a brave but new student who did not know any better tried to befriend him, Harry tried to tell him it was a bad thing to be seen with him, but it was too late, it took just a few minutes of Dudley and his thugs 'one on one time' to stop him ever making that mistake again.

However life wasn't all bad for Harry, he was possibility the only person in town who was looking forward to going back to school after the summer, he wanted more then anything to meet up with his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

The letters that they sent him was his only true comfort in that hell hole he is make to call home.

"Home...Ha, what a fucking joke!" Harry mutter to himself while taking a break from the sun in the subway under the main road, he knew he only had fifty metres of path to go until he reaches the small play-park Dudley and his gang like to hang out at.

Harry's mind drift off back to the conversation he had with his aunt and uncle just ten minutes ago.

* * *

"You, boy go off to that park Dudley and his friends hang out around and tell him he needs to come back home." Petunia snarled at him from the living room as she watched her television program.

"Why? Doesn't he have a mobile phone?" Harry reply from the kitchen currently peeling potatoes for dinner

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!" she hissed back

"It doesn't matter why, I asked you to go! and you know he hasn't got his phone because those good for nothing 'police offices' took it off him because they think **MY** Dudley would deal drugs!"

" With no proof may I add darling." Vernon chiming in as he entered from the garden after lounging on the sunbed drinking beer from his six pack.

"Exactly, anyone could have put those texts on that phone..." Petunia replied, turning her head accusingly towards Harry.

"Why are you still standing there when your Aunt has told you to do something, Potter?" Vernon hissed at Harry, who had stopped peeling the mountain of potatoes and was dusting himself off.

" I'm going, I'm going!" Harry replied as he exited the kitchen.

"Good and don't take too much time, those potatoes still need peeling!" Petunia giggled as Harry left the house.

* * *

It was only potatoes, but Harry being unable to use magic to just peel them all was infuriating, it had been an hour and a half and he still wasn't done for this aunts diner party for Vernon, who had invited some people from a company to purchase a large amount of drills from the business he works at.

He could have all the chores the Dursley's could think of done in a matter of minutes if he was aloud to use magic out of school.

Harry sighed as he knew if he could do that they would only make him do it normally to get all of the 'freak magic' out of their 'normal' house.

"Well, it's not going to get any cooler out there." Said to himself as he prepared to exit the shade of the subway and re-enter the sun's Merciless Barrage.

As he stepped out the heat hit him again like a full on blow to his whole body, temporarily disorientating him, though as he got his composure back he did not notice the man just a little bit older then him watching from the field to the left of him.

As Harry entered the park which contained Dudley and his gang this unknown man simply leaned on the metal gate and observed what was about to transpire.

"What's wrong you little spastic, going to run off to mommy and daddy and tell on us again?" Dudley jeered at a small boy as his gang of friends laughed at the boy who was visibly crying with a large red mark across his right cheek where one of the boys in Dudley gang had obviously slap him, he could only be 10 or 11 years old.

Harry felt sick, Dudley and his gang would only pick on people younger then them or who where unable to protect themselves, children, the homeless and the elderly to name a few.

"Dudley." Harry called out, he knew if he had to he would take the brunt of the punishment Dudley and his friends would give out so the innocent boy could get away.

"Look who it is boys, the scar-headed freak of Surry!" Dudley bellowed out, pushing the boy he had slapped to the floor so he could walk over to Harry, his friends flanked his sides

' _I am_ _going to enjoy kicking the shit out of you again'_ he thought to himself.

"Nice, real original Big 'D'! What next going to tell them about the time Ripper chased me into a tree on your tenth birthday for the hundredth time?" Harry said going to the boy Dudley just knocked over, picking him up and standing in front of him facing Dudley.

"What do you want freak? you better be careful none of that stuff you have infects him." Dudley spat at harry, pointing at the boy now cowering behind Harry's legs.

"It might just make him more autistic then he all ready is the fucking spastic!"

The roar of laughter from the entourage of Dudley so called friends made the unknown man in the background sick, picking on a child was bad enough, but to attack a child with a mental illness and laugh about it was the final straw.

"If your going to hurt this innocent child you'll have to go through me first arsehole!" Harry spat back at Dudley.

' _He is as noble and brave as the stories told, however without his magic he is powerless to defend himself from those boys...time to come out from the shadows.'_ The unknown man thought to himself

"Look guys, Potter want to get his shit pushed back in!" Dudley laughed, turning on the spot to look at his friend, all laughing at Harry's statement.

"Harry, Harry, Harry when will you learn that no one on this planet will ever help you..." Dudley started, slamming his fist into his hand as he approached Harry.

"I just might you spineless mother-fucker!" the unknown man said slamming the gate shut as he entered the park startling Dudley and his friends and causing Harry to turn around In surprise.

"Takes a sick son of a bitch to attack a kid with autism!" he spat at Dudley as he confidentially took stance next to Harry, his eyes looking at all the scum that stood in front of him.

"Oh look, seems poor little Harry Potter has managed to made a friend, you must be just as fucked up in the head as he is!" Dudley chucked, though in the back of his head this man's appearance was frightening.

He was a muscular man with a massive dragon tattoo that wrapped around and flowed down the entire length of his right arm; he was sure he saw it move as well, his stare felt like it was looking directly into his soul as if he knew what he was thinking, it was sapping out any and all confidence he had... however it was still 6 against two, Dudley smirked he knew they could just over-whelm this fool.

The man squared up to Dudley, only a few inches separated them.

"You wouldn't believe the half of it!" he responded, he then brought up his right arm and brought his right elbow into Dudley's jaw, breaking it and causing the obese teen to collapse on the floor in pain, he then stepped over the crying whale, glaring the surprised faces of Bullies that remained.

"What? Are we just going to stand here like plebs all day or are we going to settle this like men?" The man asked out loud.

One of the boys foolishly swung at the man who blocked it with his left arm then sent a deviating blow to the right side of the attackers ribcage, as the attacker twisted to the left in pain the man kicked the joint behind the attackers left leg and followed up with a open palm strike into the boys windpipe, sending him into the floor.

During this Harry told the boy who was cowering behind him to run. As he turned back around he only just managed to dodge one of the other bullies wild swings by side stepping to the left of him, he then sent a swift kick with his right leg into the gut of the teen who then fell to his hands and knees, who promptly emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground, Harry then spun round 180 degrees and brutally kicked the bully in the side of the head, knocking him out and sending him face first into the pile of vomit he just expelled from his gut.

The unknown man turned and looked at Harry after he dropped the first attacker and saw the brutal combo Harry just unleased.

 _'I may have underestimated him'_ The man thought to himself.

His train of thought was derailed as a sharp pain entered his back, as he was looking at Harry one of the bullies had stabbed him in back with a switch knife he had in his pocket.

All the bullies backed off a few paces and gasped after witnessing this, trying to come to terms with what happened to this man.

 _'Fuck, this guy was just trying to protect a child, what are they thinking this could kill him...'_ Harry thought seeing the knife in the man's back.

His thoughts stopped as the man reached back and pulled the knife out of his back and waked towards the teen who had stabbed him.

"You are not the first person to stab me boy!" he began as he threw the knife into the bin next to him.

"I CAN PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL NOT BE THE LAST!" He shouted at the teen as he walked towards the now shaking teen.

The boys put their hands up in surrender.

"Dude w-w-ere sorry man, we d-d-didn't know..." One of the boys stuttered out as his grey tracksuit trousers got visibly darker as his bladder failed him.

"Pick up your sorry excuses for friends before we fuck you up even more." The man growled as his Hazel eyes grew darker.

"And if I ever see any of you hurt another child, you'll think I was tame with you today!" He finished.

As the boys started picking up their fallen friends one went towards Dudley who was still in massive pain, holding his jaw, tears streaming down his fat Face.

"Leave him here and fuck off, all of you" Harry commanded, the teen recoiled but then turned and left his leader behind as they carried their broken friends away, to the side of the park, the innocent child looked at the boys leaving and then to the two men who had saved him, as the man walked towards the child, the child wimped in fear and fell backwards onto the floor.

"P-please don't hurt me, i-i-i just want my mummy!" he cried, with fear burning in his eyes

"Its ok.' Harry softly said 'We're not going to hurt you."

The child though still scared, got onto his feet and looked towards the boy who had slapped him just a few minutes ago.

"What's your name kiddo?" the man asked.

"My...my mum said I should never talk to strangers, is he going to be ok?" he responded still looking at Dudley as his cries grew quieter.

Brian turned to Harry as Harry kicked Dudley in the gut causing another cry of pain

"FUSK YHOUU I'M FUSKIN' GOINN' TO KILLH YHOU WHRN WHE GET HOMME!" Dudley shouted out in pain after Harry kicked him.

"I think he'll live." Harry responded shrugging his shoulders

"I think I should be asking you if your ok...uhh?" Harry said, his right hand combing through his tangled black hair as he looked into the open wound on the back of this man.

"Brian, and I'm fine." He winked "Trust me." As he finished the hole on his back began to seal Until there was no mark except for rip in Brian's T-shirt.

Before Harry could react to this, Brian stood back up.

"Your safe now kid, I want you to run back home and tell your mum what happened to you, don't stop for anyone until you get to your house ok?" Brian told the boy, the child simply nodded and ran to the gate and as he opened it he turned back towards the men who saved him.

"Lucas." The boy simply said

"What?" Harry asked

"My name...I-its Lucas." And with that Lucas ran off towards the subway back home.

Brian watched as he disappeared into the tunnel and then turned his attention to the pile of human garbage that laid in front of him.

"What are we going to do about you dick-head?" Brian said shaking his head in disapproval

"Plhess don't kill meh" Dudley whimpered as his bladder too failed him.

"Harry, turn him over so I can see his jaw." Brian said as he took a knee next to Dudley

"What are you going to do to him?" Harry asked as he flipped over his obese cousin.

"Something I'm probably going to regret." He replied as he pulled out his wand out of his wand holster.

"Repairo" He said pointing the wand and Dudley jaw, a sickening crack was made as the jaw was forcibly moved back into place.

"AAARRGGG...FUCK THAT HURT!" Dudley cried out gripping his jaw.

"Shut the fuck up...I'm not finished with you yet!" Brian snarled as his eyes burned bright with anger.

"Your...your one of the freaks too." Dudley stuttered as his eyes filled with fear, the memory of the curly pigs tail he got from that giant man almost five years ago flashed in his mind.

"I COULD DO A LOT MORE THEN A PIG'S TAIL DON'T YOU WORRY!" Brian yelled at Dudley seeing the memory.

"How did you... please don't hurt me any more, I'll do anything... please!" Dudley begged as more tears escaped his eyes as Brian brought up his wand

"Expelliarmus" Harry called out as Brian's wand came out of his hand and entered his.

"Harry what are you doing?" Brian asked surprised.

"I don't know who you are!" Harry said pointing both wands at Brian

"I'm thankful for your help but he is my cousin and if anyone is going to deal with him, it's going to be me...fuck what am I going to tell Aunt Petunia?" Harry felt a deep dread as he knew hell would be raised when he got Dudley home.

Harry's eyes narrowed as Brian began quietly laughing to himself.

"what is so funny?" Harry said trying to seem more forceful.

"No..no I'm not laughing at you, it's just you're exactly as what was I was told you would be like." Brian responded as Harry got up, still pointing the wands at him.

"Great another fan, look you can't just come here and beat up my cousin no matter how much he deserves it..." Harry began pointing both wands a Dudley by accident making him cry out in fear again.

"Wait what...fan...y-you don't remember know who I am?" Brian asked, Harry simply shook his head.

"Well I probably should have seen this coming, I doubt Dumbledore has told you that your family weren't the only one Voldemort attacked that Halloween night at Godric's Hollow?"

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked lowering the wands, Brian stood up and turned around facing away from Harry and Dudley.

"Knew." Brian corrected "My family also knew yours as well...well I say knew...we where a part of your family." Brian said turning around.

"Green eyes, just like..." Brian said with a smile.

"Just like my mothers." Harry said, his mouth wide open in shock "But my mum only had one sister, my aunt Petunia."

"Your father had a brother who was a squib, my dad, he married a Muggle-Born witch and well..." Brian began with his eyes begin to well up, he dried them with his hand and look at Dudley who was still laying on the grass.

'We don't have the time for this, we need to get out of here and obviously we need to deal with you, cousin!" Brian said as he put his hand out for Dudley for him to get up.

Dudley look at this man with confusion, not two minutes ago he had just drop him and sent his friends running with their tails between their legs and now he was offering a hand to get up.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked Brian whilst also giving a glance towards Harry, whom he had no idea his cousin knew how to fight.

"I'm offering you a chance." Brian stated coldly

"Brian what are you mean a chance?" Harry asked in confusion "He attacked a disabled kid."

"Yes, and if he ever does again I will use my powers to make him so unrecognisable ugly that not even his mother could love him!" Brian said calmly while glancing at Dudley.

'However if you swore to me that you will never attack a innocent person, I will say you attempt to help this kid, got hurt trying and Harry and myself helped you."

Harry looked at Brian, eyes wide, this man his cousin he never knew was about to let Dudley go free with no punishment what so ever, was he mad?

"I'm not mad, and you know as well as I that if you go back with him right now, Dudley will runs his mouth about you using magic to beat him up and then your going to be heading down shit creek without a paddle!" Brian said looking into Harry's mind and seeing his thoughts

"I-i-i'll accept it." Dudley stuttered out, surprising Harry.

"I don't want an acceptation, I want your word that you will never hurt another innocent person ever again, because there are people in this world who deserve a beating and you're giving it to the few who don't!" Brian coldly said to Dudley

"I'll know if you don't mean it too!" As his eyes burrowed deep into Dudley soul, looking for any insincerity.

"I swear, ok please I know I've fuck up big but I'll tell them you saved my life too Harry, just don't hurt me anymore." Dudley whimpered, he wanted nothing more that to go to the safety of his room and throw the blankets over himself and never come back out again, a few seconds past before Brian's facial features began to relax.

"Welcome to the family cousin Dudley." Brian said, picking Dudley up

"Now let's get out of here!"

Harry and Brian were walking with Dudley back towards the subway into, Dudley began asking questions about why he never met Brian or why his mum never told him about any cousins from Harry's family, he seemed legitimately interested in Brian's life.

Brian just told him that it was too long a story to begin now but he would tell him some parts later on, just then the temperature suddenly dropped and the group got a feeling of sadness and dread, both Harry and Brian knew what that meant.

"Dementors!" Harry exclaimed out loud.

"GET TO THE SUBWAY NOW!" Brian shouted as they all broke into a sprint towards the subway to get to cover Dudley was surprisingly fast and kept up with both Harry and Brian, as they made it inside Harry and Brian stopped while Dudley continued on.

"Dudley, don't run ahead!" Harry called out, just then a Dementor entered the subway from where they just came from.

"Harry, get ready to use your patronus charm." Brian commanded

"I can't use magic outside of school!"

"Didn't stop you earlier!"

"WHOA!" Dudley exclaimed behind them, he had just slip over and winded himself as a Dementor came for the opposite entrance to the subway.

"He's a muggle, he won't be able to see them, just keep this one busy I'll take care of the other one!" as he turned around and ran to Dudley and got in front of him.

He was about to reach for his wand when he realised Harry hadn't given it back to him.

' _Argh shit Harry still has my wand!' He thought to himself._

 _'I've got to buy Harry some time to get his patronus out... God this is gonna suck balls!_ "

"Oi ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you, I can see you, what does that make me asshole?" Brian shouted, the Dementor picked up Brian and slammed him into the wall with a loud thud.

Harry turned around to see what was going on and was about to cast the patronus charm to save Brian when he shouted to Harry to look behind him, the Dementor was almost on top of him so he prepared himself by thinking of Sirius and his offer to live with him.

As he was doing this the Dementor holding Brian was getting closer to his face.

"I don't usually...kiss on the first...date but come on then!" Brian struggled to say, he then pouted his lips as the dementors kissed him.

Harry couldn't hear the scream Brian made being kissed by the Dementor as he released his patronus charm, but after driving the other Dementor out of the subway he turned back around to see the other Dementor drop the corpse of Brian to the floor, as it began moving towards Dudley, Harry tucked into his anger in called out the patronus charm once more.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled, the patronus didn't come out as a white mist, but more of a gold light, when it connected with the Dementor it screamed as it exploded into a black mist before disappearing entirely.

Before Harry could react Dudley was on his knees, he had just turned over Brian and was now giving Brian CPR.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry but...I was too late...he's dead!" Harry's world was collapsing, he just met the first family member that was actually related to him and now he was dead all because he did not give him his wand back, the guilt was filling up inside him as he felt ready to throw up.

"Harry shut up and help me save him!" Dudley responded as he was pressing on Brian's chest in a bid to keep his heart going.

"It's all my fault, I had his wand, I didn't give it back to him, if I did..."

"HARRY, PLEASE HELP ME SAVE HIM, HE'S MY FAMILY TOO!" Dudley shouted at him.

"Dudley you don't understand, once a man's being kissed by a Dementor that's is it, his soul is gone...he is gone and we can't bring..." Harry began explaining.

Just then Brian violently shuddered and gasp for breath, his eyes became wide and he looked around for any other Dementors, when he was sure he was clear he looked up atthe shocked face's of Harry and Dudley

"I promise...I can explain...everything."

* * *

A/N – I think this is a good place to end the chapter, thank you for reading it this far, please review and give me _constructive_ criticism, if it's shit tell my why it is, if you just go "Its shit coz it is" it's not going to make me improve as a writer.

I'll release the next chapter after a couple reviews.

I've also gone back through this Chapter and fixed some of the mistakes in grammar, continuity and spelling (Why I didn't just make sure I got it all right in the first time...well)

-Dicko


	2. An Overdue Acceptance

A/N- All Potterverse characters belong to J.K Rowling, Only the OC character Brian Potter belongings to me

Little bit of trivia, I came up with the name 'Brian Neil Potter' as I wanted to make a badass character with a boring name...so if you're name is Brian then sucks to be you!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - An overdue acceptance**

"You should be dead right now!" Harry said, poking Brian in the chest to make sure he was still real.

"Trust me, your not the first person to tell me that." Brian replied trying hard to catch his breath back.

"Your far from being the last!" He chuckled out "So did you scare them both off mate?" Lifting his hand up for Harry to help pick him up.

"The first one yeah...but the one that kissed you..." Harry began picking up Brian then going for Dudley.

"Wait, it just wanted to kiss us?" Dudley cut in, he didn't see anything but if they were similar to the creatures in the fantasy games he plays, Dudley may not have minded.

"First, get a girlfriend!" Brian said leaning on a wall looking out of breath. "Second, trust me they are not like the creatures in those RPG games you play!" Brian said, laughing out loud.

"Ok how are you doing that?" Harry asked

"Reading your minds you mean?" Brian responded, looking like he had gotten his breath back.

"Duh!" Dudley added

"I'm what's know as a Legilimens, I have the ability to navigate through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpret one's findings." Brian explained.

Both Harry and Dudley had a dumbfounded look on their face as they glanced at each other, Brian put his hand to his face, and shook his head as he sighed "I use magic to read minds." He then explained in layman's terms.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Dudley replied, rolling his eyes at Brian

"You know, it's not to late to turn you into a pig and sell you to the nearest slaughter house!" Brian said looking darkly at Dudley.

"Dude... i-i-i didn't..." Dudley began as started to regret his last statement, slowly backing away from Brian

"I'm fucking with you man, can't you take some harmless banter?" Brian Began laughing

"Said the guy who got killed French-kissing a Dementor!" Harry shot back laughing as well as Dudley joined in, a few seconds passed and the laughter died down as Harry and Dudley looked at each other and then felt very awkward.

"Well it's obvious from earlier that the two of you weren't exactly seeing eye to eye, so...what's up with that?" Brian asked sensing the awkwardness of the situation

"I don't think this is a good idea Brian." Harry stated

"No he is right, we need to talk about this Harry!" Dudley had a look of both determination and empathy "I haven't treated you like the family you are, I was treating you as if you were nothing special...but man you are...I just wish I had the same powers as you guys do." Dudley said look at Harry, His mind doing cartwheel's, is Dudley apologising to him after all this time, after all this abuse.

"Harry?" Dudley said, concerned about Harry's lack of response.

"Uh...it's just that...I never...you know... thought you would ever apologize to me!" Harry managed to stutter out "But your my cousin so...I accept you apology." Harry held out his hand in a gesture of goodwill however Dudley surprised him when he skipped the hand and went for a bone crushing hug.

"Ok Dudley, It's ok but I need to breathe mate!" Harry struggled to say as he attempted to wrestle free from his cousins vice like grip.

"That...was beautiful boys" Mrs Figg said out loud announcing her presents, Harry turned around pointing the wands but then put it away after seeing who it was.

"Mrs Figg!" He simply said.

"Don't put away your wand Harry, they might come back!" she replied "Dudley, it's good to see your ok and that your finally accepting Harry, but who are you?" She said as she pointed her finger at Brian.

'My name is Brian...Brian Potter." He said puffing out his chest in pride of the noble name.

"My god, it's you...your real... Most people just think your just a legend, even squibs like me." She replied, her eyes Wide in shock.

"And I'll be happy to discuss that legend later but I'm feeling very enclosed in here and I don't want to go through another Demontor's kiss!" Brian said taking his wand from Harry's hand.

"My god it's true, your unable to die." She exclaimed

"To an extent yes but now is not the time we need to go."

* * *

As the group walked through the streets of Little Whinging on the way back to Privet Drive hey saw people gather outside, Harry knew it must be due to the rapid change in the climate. He could hear random people call out

 ** _'What is going on?'_**

 ** _'Why did it get so cold?'_**

 **' _It's climate change!'_**

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and decided he needed some answers to some questions he had about Brian.

"Brian, what does Mrs Figg mean when she said that your unable to die?" Harry asked walking next to Brian as Mrs Figg and Dudley Brought up the rear.

"Exactly that, I cannot Die...well to an extent...from what I've been told my body has this sort of...healing ability." Brian began, making sure no muggles could over hear them.

"Like Wolverine from X-Men?"

"More like Deadpool, but yeah that's the general idea...I can recover from all injury's and from what I gather, as long as I have some sort of 'Body' I can come back to life if killed." Brian continued as they entered Privet Drive.

"How is that possible through?"

"I don't know, all I know is I woke up one day as a toddler in temple deep in hills of Japan, I was being looked after by the wife of Master Rai, the leader of the Doragon no michi, a group of witches and wizards who attempt to harness the power of dragons. I was taught under him and became the youngest person ever to fully harness the power of a dragon, hence the tattoo, but that's a story for another day, I was told by Master Rai, who took me in like his own son, that my birth parents had been killed by monster called Voldemort and that he wasn't my real father like I thought he was, He told me that a man by the name Dumbledore, your headmaster had dumped me with them after my parents death, he said it had something to do with my powers level at that age...I don't know, that's why I'm here, to find you the only family I've got left, to demand Dumbledore to tell me why he took me out of my Birth Country and to avenge my real fallen parents!" Brian ranted, by the time he was finished Harry had the same look on his face as the one when he was told that Brian was related to him.

"Brian...I..." He was interrupted by Mrs Figg before he could finish.

"Here we are, I'm sorry I was unable to treat you well when I babysat you, Harry I was on strict orders by Dumbledore not to do anything that may cause the Dursley's to not keep me as a babysitter for you, if I was too kind..." Mrs Figg rambled.

"They would not bring me back for you to look after me...I understand, no hard feelings at all Mrs Figg." Harry assured her.

"Harry you'll need to stay in that house until the order comes, but on a side note if you plan to tell Vernon and Petunia what Dudley told me, you two look in too good of shape, goodbye and good luck to you both!" And with that she went into her home and locked the door.

"She's right, ok Harry I'm going to use my wand to make a small cut on your cheek." He said upholstering his wand.

"And what if I don't want...OUCH!" Harry exclaimed as a small gash was made as Brian flicked his wand

"That's for keeping my wand when I needed it!" Brian said smirking at Harry as he re holstered his wand.

"And what about you?" Harry asked

"Well you can't do magic outside of school!" Brian quipped back at Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

"I have an idea." Dudley said, as he watched just happened.

"What's that Duds?" Brian asked

Just after Brian finished saying that, Dudley punched Brian in the side of his head, Brian then brought his hands up to his face in pain to see if anything was broken.

"That's for breaking my jaw earlier, see Harry already protecting you!" Dudley said nudging Harry with his elbow.

"Ok I may have deserve that, but you deserve having your jaw broken back then!" Brian said shaking his head "Still, I didn't break any thing so, what do you say want to introduce Harry as the hero he is." Brian said moving towards number five.

"Don't worry Harry, Vernon and Petunia are sure to finally accept you now" Dudley said with loads of confidence as he opened the door and limped in with Harry and Brian.

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE POTTER, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN...MY GOD DUDLEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Vernon bellowed out as Harry walked into the house followed by Dudley with Brian bringing up the rear.

"MY ICKLE DUDLEYKINS!" Petunia cried out, she ran over and started peppering him with kisses "Who did this to you?" Looking Dudley over and seeing the bruising on his face and the dirt all over his clothing.

"Though that is a great question and will be answered, I think the biggest question that must be answered right now is who the fuck is 'Ickle Dudleykins' mate?" Brian laughed, putting his hand on Dudley shoulder and shook him in jest.

"Shut up mate, It's a nickname my mum gave me when I was young." Dudley said trying to wrestle free from his mum's clutches.

"I BET YOU HAD SOMETHING TO FUCKING DO WITH IT DIDN'T YOU...YOU FREAK!" Vernon had Harry against the wall his hand going white with the grip he had on Harry's shoulder, his face turning red as well, Brian was about to drop him but Dudley put himself in front of Harry and Vernon.

"Dad, Harry saved my life, Brian did too."

"Dudley, you've obviously been manipulated by this freaks magic but don't worry, I'll soon fix that, now out of the way!" Vernon commanded Dudley his face was starting to turn a shade purple.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my cousin dad!" Dudley spat back at Vernon, he looked at Brian "either of them."

"ARE YOU SAYING WE HAVE ANOTHER FREAK RELATED TO US?" That was it, Vernon was at full eggplant mode, his sight locked directly on the person he had never met, he could not believe he was related to another freak, why couldn't he of just married into a 'normal' family.

"I SUPPOSE IN A MINUTE YOUR GOING TO SAY THAT OLD FART FROM THAT 'SCHOOL' HAS SAID YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIVING HERE AS WELL AS THAT SCRAWNY RUNT!" Vernon spat at Brian who was just soaking in the atmosphere.

"I'm loving the hospitality your putting out here man and by 'old fart' I presume you mean Dumbledore?" Brian asked with a care free voice and lob sided grin, Harry made a mental note of the fact that that grin has probably been passed down the potter chain!

"YOU FREAKS BETTER UNDO WHAT EVER YOU DID TO MY ICKLE DUDLEYKINS BEFORE I..." Petunia screamed out, but laughter from Brian and Harry followed by a loud groan from Dudley stopped her in her before she could finish.

"Please mum, not in front of my friends." Dudley groined out

"Nah mate, in fact it's starting to grow on me, Dudleykins!" Brian said laughing with Harry who Dudley was still protecting.

"It's not too late to punch you again Brian...god what a boring name you have man!" Dudley shot back.

"Better then Dudleykins!" Harry chimed in.

"ENOUGH!" Vernon bellowed out, never in his life had he been so blatantly disrespected in his own home.

"I will deal with you later Dudley, but you are going to leave my house before I throw you out one of the top floor windows!" He said pointing at Brian.

"Ooh, can I choose which one?" Brian asked with a child like voice, he seemed to be legitimately excited by that prospect while Vernon simply ignored it

"And you, I swear I'll beat all that FUCKING MAGIC OUT OF YOU BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED!" Vernon was visibly shaking with anger and Brian could swear he saw steam come off him.

"You're not going to hurt him and I'm not going to let you!" Dudley spat back looking dangerous.

"Dudders, what are you doing?" Petunia asked, she had never seen her son stand up to his father before, but with all the pampering they had given him they never thought he would ever stand up against their wishes.

"Something I should have done a few years ago!" He then sent the top of his head directly into his fathers nose, sending him through the living room door and crashing into the coffee table which broke under the man's weight, blood freely falling from his obvious broken nose, Petunia shouted out in fright watching her own son send her husband flying through the air.

Brian seeing his chance conjured a full body bind and silencing charm on Vernon before he could get back up.

"VERNON!" Exclaimed Petunia running over to her husband and looking him over

"YOU UNDO WHAT YOU DID, YOU UNDO IT AND FUCKING LEAVE YOU MONSTER!"

"I've seen many monsters in my time...but nothing like what I've just witnessed!" Brian said calmly walking towards Petunia while Dudley was making sure Harry was ok.

"You think we're monsters, you lot barge into my home as if you own it and attack my husband!" she spat back

"That is exactly what I'm implying, your husband just threatened your nephew with Violence because of his _gift_ and you laughed and fucking let him, probably for many years too!"

"Gift!" Petunia laughed "That's what you call it...I'd rather die then be like one of you!" she exclaimed pointing at Brian and Harry, Brian was looking deep into Petunia's mind, looking for leverage, anything he could use to get somewhere with her, he looked until he found something perfect.

"Then why did you write to Dumbledore when you were eleven asking him to let you go to Hogwarts too?" Brian asked, Knelling in front of Petunia.

Her face dropped, how could he have known, she opened her mouth but words failed her, how could this man know this?

"It must of hurt you a lot, I mean your sister had that gift and you didn't, your parents were so proud of lily weren't they?" He continued

Petunia's eyes began to fill with tears as the memories of all the praise Lily got when she discovered her magic, why did she get it and not her, it wasn't fair.

"Don't you dare say her name!" She quietly replied.

"And then the letter, you asked Dumbledore's so nicely to go, yet he still said no, why should _Lily_ have the right to go to that school and not you?"

"Stop it!" she said slightly louder, visibly shaking.

"Then there was that weird boy who took a fancy to her as well, he was nothing special to you why should _Lily_ have a friend like that!"

"STOP IT!" She cried out "JUST PLEASE STOP IT!..." She began to cry.

Vernon was still struggling and attempting to shout out any and all swear words he knew but to no avail, thought he went quiet when Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Petunia, I can't image what it was like having my mom around with magic while you didn't..." Harry began.

"No...no you don't know how it feels...you had those...powers...I'd always hoped that Dudley may have gotten them...but...it doesn't matter...we all know I'm nothing special!" Petunia sniffed out, looking at the floor as tears rained from her eyes.

"Not special, that's amazing, do you know I've been around the world and met thousands of people and I've never met someone who wasn't special!" Brian said standing up and offering her a hand as Dudley walked into the room as well.

"You wanted me to be magic like Harry?" Dudley asked tears in his eyes, he never liked seeing his mum like this, even if it was for her own good.

"Of course I did Dudley, I always wanted the best for you, I wanted nothing more then to see a invitation from that school to come for you...I wanted you to be special like Harry." She said taking Brian's hand to help her stand up as she went over to hug her child.

"I am special mum, I've got you and Harry, who is alright when you get to know him!" Dudley said looking at Harry grinning.

"Thanks, love you too mate!" Harry said shaking his head.

"And Harry you didn't just lose a mother in Godric's Hollow that night, I lost a sister, oh god what would she think if she could see how I've treated you...she's probably rolling in her grave right now." Petunia croaked out, with her tears now soaking the back of Dudley's t-shirt.

"While I'm sure she wouldn't happy right now, I'm sure she would forgive you." Harry said, hugging Petunia, she felt a huge weight she never knew she had leave her shoulders as Harry hugged her, it somehow felt similar, it felt like Lily, it had been so long she had almost forgotten how it felt.

Brian just stood arms crossed, smiling from ear to ear "Two for two today, I'm on fire right now, maybe I should try for Three?" He said out loud to no one in particular as he turned around to man who's lower part of his face was now covered in blood, thought it didn't stop him struggling.

"Actually, I think I'll quit while I'm still ahead!"

"What are we going to do about him Brian?" Harry asked.

"Un-bind him, I'll talk to him." Petunia said, her arms still around both Harry and Dudley.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked with concern.

"Yes...and thank you...I needed that, it was about time anyway I got it out." Petunia said "Didn't my Dudley say you were related to Harry?"

"He did and I am so I guess your my Aunty too!"

"Well, welcome to the family...now please un-bind him."

Brian drew out his wand and preformed the release spell, before Aunt Petunia could react Vernon was on his feet moving dangerously towards the group of them, Harry Drew his wand and Brian kept his Trained on Vernon.

"You think we won't protect ourselves arsehole!" Harry spat out at the purple and red man in front of him.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU..." Vernon began, eyes burning with rage as he looked at all of them.

"SHUT UP YOU MASSIVE PRICK...YOU TURNED ME AGAINST MY OWN FAMILY...YOU PREVENTED ME FROM SAYING GOODBYE TO MY SISTER ON THE DAY OF HER FUNERAL, TOLD ME IT WAS GOOD RIDDANCE TO BAD RUBBISH...MY OWN SISTER...AND IF YOU HURT ANY OF MY FAMILY ANYMORE...I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed out, years of pain, of anguish finally being released, she wasn't going to hold back anything anymore.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TALK TO ME LIKE THAT UNDER MY ROOF?" He spat out.

"YOU MEAN MY HOUSE, YOU MOVED IN HERE...NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND, DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!"

"SO YOUR JUST THROWING ME OUT...LIKE OLD NEWS...WHERE DO YOU SUGGEST I GO THEN?"

"I DON'T CARE...MOVE IN WITH YOUR SISTER MARJORIE FOR ALL I CARE, AND WHEN YOU DO TELL HER SHE BETTER NOT DARKEN MY WALLS WITH HER OPINIONS ABOUT MY SISTER AND HER HUSBAND."

"FINE THEN, FUCK YOU I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU ANYWAY."

As he finished saying that he stormed up to his room and packed a suitcase with his clothes for a week and got his phone, he came back down stairs and looked at the three of them...Brian had just gotten some beer from _his_ pack of Fosters and was drinking them with the other three.

"MY LAWYER WILL BE INTOUCH WITH THE PAPERWORK, I WANT GET ALL MY STUFF NEXT FRIDAY." He bellowed out, Petunia didn't even react to him, she only began to cry when he left the house.

"Oh god did that really just happen?" She cried out, bringing her hands to her face as she tried to control her tears.

"I'm so sorry Mum but yes yeah he didn't just leave...but he tried to hurt us...he may of tried to hurt you mum and if he had...I don't know if..." Dudley began bit soon found himself tearing up as well, he was always a mummy's boy.

"Hey, it's going to get better though Aunty...I promise." Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she weakly asked.

"Yeah, I mean what else could go wrong?"

At that moment a official looking Letter flew through the open conservatory door and landed in the middle of the table, it was addressed to Harry, before any of them could react it floated up a foot or two, it opened up and started to talk in a calm, quiet voice.

* * *

 _ **Dear Mr Potter,**_

 _ **The Ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty-three, this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **Hoping you are well,**_

 _ **Mafalda Hopkirk**_

* * *

The silence was deafening, you could hear a pin drop in the room next door, and the look on Harry's face was all it took to show you how the news was sitting with him... surprisingly it was sitting quite well with him.

"Harry, I don't think you heard that letter the same way I did but I'm pretty sure it just said you were expelled from your school, why are you so happy?" His Aunt Petunia asked bewildered with his reaction...maybe he was looking forward to living with her and Dudley.

"Actually I like to know too Harry?" Brian added...for the first time in a long time someone had surprised him.

"Well obviously Dumbledore isn't going to let this stand, he would know I'd only call on my patronus to defend myself or someone from a Dementor, I'm sure I'm going to be fine." He simply said as he knocked back another can of Fosters and then reached for another when he discovered there were none left.

"Well on that rather optimistic outlook I say it's time for another round of drinks!" Brian said conquering a plethora of beers and spirits

"Um, I'm not sure that it's a good idea if we all drink this." Aunt Petunia said raising her hand in protest.

"It's ok we'll only have a couple more then." Brian respond, opening a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

* * *

"So then my master told me who had stolen all of the temple's gold and silver so I transformed and burnt down the entire village of bandits and thieves and killed them all!" Brian slurred out as everyone in the room began laughing hysterically at the story he had just told them, they had all definitely had more then a couple over the last few hours

"Now I think about, that's not really a funny story, actually...it's kind of fucked up." Brian slurred out when they all calmed down, but soon returned to hysterical laughter.

"I did get into a lot of trouble with my clan mates, but Master Rai understood why I did it."

"I'm surprised they didn't kick you out!" Harry asked...his speech just as slurred as Brian's.

"They almost did... that actually happened last month... it was one of the reasons Master Rai told me about you." Brian said knocking back the...well he lost count how many shots he had done about an hour ago.

"They fucking deserved it mate...they fuck*hic*ing did...I'd done the same thing." Dudley exclaimed, more drunk then he cared to say.

Aunt Petunia looked at her watch it was almost eleven at night.

"I think I've had enough." She said as she got up, she stumbled slightly but regained her balance quickly, she obviously done this before.

"You *hick* said someone is coming to get the two of you?" She asked, to which Harry and Brian simply nodded their heads "Well then good *hick* luck and remember your both welcome here any *hick* time... don't stay up too late Dudleykins!"

With that she left the room and Dudley look at the two friends he had just made and got up, They both presumed he was heading to bed but he stopped by the drinks

"Are we *hic* drinking more or fucking what?"

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

* * *

"We like to drink with Harry coz Harry is our mate, and when we drink with Harry he downs it all in eight...seven...six...five...four... YEAH!" Brian and Dudley cheered as Harry destroyed another pint of Carlsberg.

Their cheering was short lived as the kitchen door reopened, fearing it was Aunty Petunia telling them to quiet down again, they where relieved to discover it was just half a dozen random people that none of them recognised.

"Harry...Harry is that you?" the pink haired one asked.

"No Harry *hic* is not fucking here ...A FUCKING LEGEND IS WOO!" Brian called out, high fiving Harry as Dudley passed out on the table.

"Oh my god their drunk!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean they? He should..." Mad Eye Moody began, he took one look at Brian and all the colour drained from his face as his eye focused in on him.

"Mad eye, what's wrong?" The pink haired one asked

"Get a message to Dumbledore's office...he will want to know Brian has returned to Great Britain."

* * *

A/N- Well I'll say lots of character development happened in this chapter, don't worry about Vernon I do have a plan for him in the future.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far...it means so much to me for you all just to read it...but I would love some reviews.

I need real critical reviews about my work, so I can improve my work and make this more enjoyable to read and write.

Next chapter is Harry and Brian stumbling into 12 Grimmauld Place, relationships change, secrets come out and Harry becomes the little spoon.

-Dicko


	3. The Rescue That May Also Be A Kidnapping

**Chapter Three- The Rescue That Could Also Be A Kidnapping!**

* * *

 _ **Previously - "No Harry *hic* is not fucking here ...A FUCKING LEGEND IS WOO!" Brian called out, high fiving Harry as Dudley passed out on the table.**_

" _ **Oh my god their drunk!" she exclaimed.**_

" _ **What do you mean they? He should..." Mad Eye Moody began, he took one look at Brian and all the colour drained from his face as his eye focused in on him.**_

" _ **Mad eye, what's wrong?" The pink haired one asked**_

" _ **Get a message to Dumbledore's office...he will want to know Brian has returned to Great Britain."**_

* * *

"So you have heard of me then." Brian said as he stumbled standing up.

"That's Brian Neil Potter your the one who..." The pink haired girl began, Her eyes wide in shock and intrigue, she had heard a lot about this man, she did a case report about him for one of the written tests to become an Auror, seeing him in this state she thought it may be a good idea to ask him questions about himself when he's sobered up.

"You can interview your Idol when we get back to the safe house Tonks, we have a job to do!" Mad Eye shot at Tonks, the junior Auror who was placed under his care as both an Auror and member of The Order.

"Brian who these people and why are they interrupting us?" Harry slurred out as the last pint he drank started to hit him, Brian turned round to look at the man with the funny eye ball and gave him a questioning look.

"Harry, Dumbledore has sent us to take you to a secure location, because of recent events we cannot allow the ministry to get hold of you." Mad Eye Moody grunted out, he was sent on a rescue mission, not to babysit a pair of drunken teenagers, Harry however still looked confused and glanced in Brian's direction.

"I think they want to kidnap you." Brian slurred out without a care in the world.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I IMPLIED POTTER!" Mad Eye shouted back, both Potter's looked at Mad Eye.

"Me?" They both said together.

"NO, THAT ARSEHOLE!" He said pointing at Brian.

"He must be drunk as well he completely missed you Harry!" Brian giggled.

"Fuck you man!" Harry said one hand on the side of his head as he leant his elbow on the table for support.

"We are here to take you to Dumbledore, that is all!" Mad Eye reasoned.

"Which one, Richard or Michael I get confused sometimes?" Brian asked.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Mad Eye growled as he threw his arms up in defeat and turned around.

Tonks, who had enough all this walked across the kitchen and sat next to Harry, she then used her elbow and knocked Harry's arm out from under him which caused his head to fall into the table.

*THUD* "OUCH!"

"HA HA...twat!" Brian laughed out

"Harry, hey look at me." Tonks said snapping her fingers which seemed to be working at getting his attention.

"Now Harry, Dumbledore sent us to get you because he cares about you, so do we all because we came to get you as well, now I need you to go get your school trunk and I'll shrink it so we can go and see Sirius." She said smiling, she knew Harry would do anything to go and see Sirius Black, his godfather.

"Sirius Black.." Brian said, instantly sobering up, this was a dangerous man and they were about to take Harry to him... maybe they were trying to kidnap him!

"Don't panic!" Tonks said cutting him off. "He is not a mass murderer, I'll explain more when you both are sober!" She finished, she then looked a Harry who had a hopeful look on his face, alot like when you told a child santa was coming.

"You know him?" he asked

"I'm his cousin."

"Sure are a lot of cousins in this story!" Brian muttered to himself, still not convinced about Sirius.

"What?" Mad Eye Growled, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing!" Brian quickly replied.

"Anyway, Harry why don't I come up and help you with your trunk and Moody can talk to Brian in peace." Tonks said helping Harry to his feet as she glanced over at both Brian and Moody.

"Be the first time he's ever had a girl in his room anyway!" Dudley said coming round and overhearing the conversation.

"ZING!" Brian called out as he high fived Dudley, Dudley then fell asleep sitting in the chair, the kid was good fun but could not hold his alcohol very well.

* * *

Harry was taken out of the room by Tonks and went upstairs, a tense silence fell across the room for several long seconds until Mad Eye finally spoke up.

"So, you've finally returned?"

"Yeah!" Brian replied coldly.

"Why did you come back?"

"Why do you think I did?"

"I know it's not just to meet and greet your cousin!"

"You're right, it's not."

"I know who you are and I know how powerful you are too..." He began

"You have no fucking idea how powerful I am."

"I heard about that village in Japan, there wasn't just bandits and thieves down there! You're dangerous and you know it, and if you try to hurt Harry or Dumbledore, you'll have to deal with me first!"

"Harry has no part in this...it just between me and Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore thinks he has a part in all this, do you really think Harry doesn't?"

"Maybe not, all I know is Dumbledore is just playing his little game, he doesn't care who suffers, just as long as he is winning!" Brian said walking towards Moody "Care to explain to me why he never told Harry about me?" He asked as he stood maybe a foot away from Moody.

"He's doing what he thinks is right!"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, I don't want to fight him, I just want answers...and to have ability to spend time with my family!"

"So a place at Hogwarts then?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes!"

"You're not scared of me at all, are you?"

"Why would I be scared of a discount horror cosplayer?"

"Humph, you really don't give a shit about anyone do you?"

"I give a shit about the ones I love!"

At that moment a still drunk Harry held up by a grinning Tonks entered the room, her smile disappeared at the sight of the looks Brian and Moody were giving each other and how close they were a fight look inevitable.

"Mad Eye, we should go now." Tonks said to change whatever subject they were talking about.

"I guess you're coming too then?" Mad Eye sarcastically said to Brian.

"One second." He replied, he then opened a bottle of Fire whiskey and downed the lot of it, getting looks of both admiration and disgusted from around the room.

"Ok, now I'm ready." Putting it down on the table with a loud thud.

They were all about to leave when Harry stopped them.

"What about Dudley?" He asked, Dudley had fallen asleep at the table and looked very uncomfortable in the position he was in, so Brian walked over and slapped him awake.

"Huh...what's going on?" He asked.

"Go to bed!"

"Bed?"

"Yes, Bed!"

"Ok."

He then got up and walked out of the kitchen and into the sofa, falling over and landing on it.

"Close enough, let's bounce!" Brian said walking past everyone.

* * *

As they exited the house Mad Eye barged past Brian and Grunted, Brian shot him a dirty look as he passed him.

"Kingsley take point!" He Grunted out, as he stood on the pavement, everyone else stood in a line next to him.

"Where are we going again?" Harry asked Tonks who was standing next to Harry with Brian on the other side of him."

"Headquarters Harry, don't worry we'll explain everything soon." Tonks bubbly replied

"Not here Nymphadora!" Barked Moody

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!" She stated back, her hair turning a dark red.

"Cool!" Brian said looking at Tonks hair change.

"Really?...I mean shush!" Tonks said, trying hard to keep her tough girl facade going as her hair turned back into a 'bubble-gum pink'.

Mad Eye completely ignored what was going on and tapped his staff twice on the ground, all of a sudden everyone's brooms materialises in front and flew towards them... except Brian who didn't have one, while Harry's whacked him in the face and sent him to the floor, winding him.

"Ha, Dumbass!" Brian exclaimed.

"Why don't you have a broom Potter?" Moody growled out.

"He does, it just hit him, a better question would be why were you willing to let him fly in the state he's in?" Brian asked as he help Tonks pick Harry up.

"Fine, Harry with me...Tonks you take Brian, I don't want to be anywhere near him, let alone share my broom with him." Moody commanded.

"Tough break Harry, I get the pretty one!" Brian said pushing Harry towards Mad Eye.

"Aw you really think...I mean shut up before I feed you your own balls." Tonks said, even though she was trying to keep a tough girl facade going, a smile did appear on her face that Brian noticed.

"Stay in formation everyone, don't break ranks if someone is killed!" Mad Eye said, looking at Brian as he finished.

They all took off flying out of Privet Drive flying into the dark night sky as Mrs Figg watched from her window across the street.

"Good luck Harry...Good luck Brian." She said as she closed her curtains and went to bed

* * *

A few minutes later the group was flying over the River Thames, when Tonks was sure no one could hear her she spoke up to Brian.

"I know who you are." She said, trying to begin a conversation.

"And I know who you are too, well I remember the name...hard name to forget!" Brian shot back, he was sitting behind her so he had to raise his voice.

"You do...how?" She asked

"Well I read your case report on me, I get all reports written from official sources sent to me, loads of people write about me and most don't have a clue."

Tonks began to get very nervous. "You read my case report on you?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I did...and yours was the best I had ever seen...you didn't get it all right but you didn't just write your own bullshit!" He continued

"What do you mean?"

"Well most reports about me try to explain why I cheat death so easily, some say it's because I have an indestructible body...that I can confirm I don't, some say I over exaggerate my abilities, an hour alone with me will disprove that!" Brian said leaning in closer to Tonks and tightening his grip around her, she couldn't deny spending an hour alone with him to show her his powers sounded amazing, but right now she had a job to do... even if Brian was making it harder to concentrate on.

"You were the only person to say you didn't know how I do it." He said smiling at the sight of the capital city at night. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" she asked looking over the city as well.

"It sure is." Brian replied, looking at Tonks, she saw him in the corner of her eye looking at her, trying to concentrate she went back to what they were talking about.

"They almost failed my report for that, we should know everything about our targets, otherwise things go wrong!" she stated

"So, you know everything about me then?" He asked

"God no, there is so much about you I don't know it made writing that paper nearly impossible!"

"Do you want to find out more about me, for your next report?"

Before she could answer Brian let go of her waist and into the front of the broom veering it to the left narrowing avoiding a Bridge support.

"On second thought, let's wait until we get on ground first!"

"Agreed!" Tonks panted out.

* * *

A few minutes later the group were on the ground in a park near headquarters, they walked a short way until they got to the street in question.

"Ok everyone, complete silence from here on out, we don't want to let any muggles know we're here!" Mad Eye semi quietly barked out.

*THUD* *CRASH*

Harry had just tripped Brian over, who had landed on a bin filled with cans causing all of them to spill out everywhere, everyone turned to look at them, Harry simply pointed at Brian like a small child and said "Wasn't me, it was him!"

"You two are going to blow the whole bloody operation open if you're not careful, Tonks get him up while I get everything ready up here." Moody commanded, he was sick of tonight and wanted to get to bed I forgot that this man had come back to the UK.

Tonks walk over to the pair of them and started picking up Brian.

"First assignment out and I'm babysitting two drunk teenagers!" she said trying to sound annoyed.

"Wait, some of these cans still have some liquid in them!" Brian groaned out

"You dirty bastard!" Harry said laughing, which set Tonks off as Brian got to his feet.

"Are you two idiots like this all the time?" She asked both them.

"Well we just met so... yeah!" Brian said hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Look let's get moving before we get in trouble with Mad Eye!" Tonks said, as she pushed the pair of them towards Grimmauld Place.

* * *

When the three of them entered the house Brian and Harry were a little taken back by the appearance of this house, wallpaper hanging off the walls, ripped and burnt up carpets, lights not working, torn paintings. The place looked uninhabitable and yet it was being used for Dumbledore's secret society/club.

"I bet it makes a change to living in a temple in mountains of Japan?" Moody sarcastically asked Brian.

Upstairs a boy with red hair was looking down from the second floor, trying to listen in to the conversation transpiring below after a few minutes he had enough and walked into the room he would be sharing with Harry when he got here.

"Moody's back now Hermione I don't hear Harry but he said something about being different from living in a temple in Japan." Ron said to Hermione, she was currently sitting in the room Ron and Harry would be sharing reading the standard book of spells grade five, after hearing the news of Harry's expulsion from school she convinced Mrs Weasley to let her come and see Harry, she was scared, he was her best friend and she could not lose him not now not ever.

"Ron if your mum catches you snooping again she'll stop you from going to the quidditch world cup next weekend!" She said, not even looking away from her book...she had read it cover to cover three times today, she knew every spell in this book but she needed to take her mind off of Harry, even if it was tearing her up inside.

"What do you care if my mum does that...you don't like quidditch anyway." Ron shot back as he sat on his bed, hands on his head "I'm just waiting for Harry to get here, you could show a bit more concern about him though...you've been reading that book since you got here Hermione."

"For your information Ronald I am extremely concerned about my best friend, plus I'm sure Harry would be heartbroken to find out that he would be going to Quidditch world cup without both his best friend's...and what do you mean Temple in Japan?" Hermione explained closing her book and placing it on the table as walked across the room to a window looking out on the dimly lit street, her gaze was attracted to a flicking light post a group of teenagers had now congregated around, she had never been in an area like this before, it was scaring her. "I thought they said Harry lived with his relatives?"

"That's what I heard Hermione, but let me guess I'm wrong...like always!" Ron said laying down on his bed.

"It's not like that Ron." Hermione quickly said to Ron as she turned around to see the door open and an unfamiliar person walking in.

"Who are you?" she asked to the man who just walked in without knocking the door.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

* * *

"I bet it makes a change to living in a temple in mountains of Japan?" Moody sarcastically asked Brian.

"I see Dumbledore doesn't let you out much then Moody!" Brian quipped back, as a small, older, red headed woman walked out of room in front of them quickly closing the door behind her and turning to look at Moody.

"Ah, Alastor your back I trust you managed to get Harry back safe and sound, I could imagine those horrible people Dumbledore calls Harry's Guardians gave you some problems!" Molly said to Moody.

"No problems from the home occupants, but there has been one or complications Mrs Weasley."

"Merlin, he is ok isn't he, if those Dursley's have hurt him I swear..."

"Actually this is more of a self inflicted injury...he's drunk!" Moody said as he turned to the side and let Molly see Harry who was now able to stand unaided but was still swaying.

"Harry James Potter how could you be so stupid?" Molly said in her best 'pissed off mother's' voice she had.

"Wasn't my fault Mrs Weasley, he made me!" Harry said, inadvertently pointing at Tonks.

"Tonks?" Molly asked.

"No I think he meant me Mrs Weasley, If I may introduce myself, my name is Brian Neil Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance." Brian said as he took Molly Weasley's hand and kissed it.

"B-B-Brian Neil P-P-Potter...your real?" She asked eyes wide in shock.

"Last time I checked I was, my apologies for bring my cousin here in this state, as you can imagine he was quite devastated over the news from the ministry!" Brian said...trying hard not to seem too drunk as well.

"No I wasn't!" Harry muttered loud enough of everyone to hear.

"Shut up Harry!" Brian said without looking away from Mrs Weasley "As you can imagine we are...in no fit state to continue pleasantries, so may I ask...where myself and my cousin will be staying" Brian said trying not to fall over.

"Uh, Straight upstairs first door on the left...you should find Ron there, my son!" Mrs Weasley said, gesturing towards the stairs. "I wasn't expecting another person to be staying here, so I guess you are going to have to share a bed!"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, that should not be a problem, good night, come on Harry let's go." Brian said politely nodding his head to Mrs Weasley and grabbing Harry taking Tonks with them as they went.

"Alastor!" Brian added, smiling at Moody as he passed him; he could feel the anger pouring out of him as he passed.

"What a nice young man." Mrs Weasley said to Moody "I'm so glad Harry finally has family other then Sirius... Merlin knows he deserves some." She finished as she re-entering the room she had left a few seconds ago.

"Yeah...glad!" Moody said to himself as he reached for his hip flask and took a drink from it, this would be a long couple of months.

* * *

Harry, Brian and Tonks had just gotten to the door Mrs Weasley had just directed them to and were standing outside of it, they could hear arguing inside.

"Well Hermione is here too then." Harry said as he looked at Brian and Tonks, Brian was looking around the house while Tonks was looking at Brian... something he made a mental note of.

"So Tonks." Brian said looking towards her as she quickly looked away to hide the fact she had not stopped looking at him since they got here.

"Are you going to come tuck us in and tell me and Harry a bedtime story?" He said tilting his head to the side and grinning from ear to ear, Tonks was taken aback by that statement and started to try to force some words together to make a tangible sentence but she found herself hopelessly muddled up.

"He's joking...I hope, plus I'm sure if you ask Hermione very nicely she might." Harry said to save Tonks from any more embarrassment.

"Why is she hot too?" Brian asked Harry.

"Come on man, she's my best friend!"

"Ohh... right... I get you...loud and clear man!" Brian said putting his hands out.

"What do you mean?"

"No I get you mate, totally, one hundred percent!"

"Right!" Harry said looking at Harry with the corner of his eye as he looked at Tonks. "Thank you Tonks for coming to get me today..." Harry began

"Us!" Brian corrected

"So as a thanks take this." He said, ignoring Brian completely and handing her some galleons.

"Harry, thank you but I can't take your money..."She said trying to give it back.

"No I insist...you had to deal with us two, plus, think of it as a bonus so you don't tell anyone about what happened in my room earlier tonight!"

"Thanks Harry."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"No problem Tonks."

"Mate what happened in your room?"

"I'll see you two tomorrow then...night." Tonks said as she turned and walked away adding a hint of sway in her hips, it would have been very sexy had she not have tripped on the next step she failed to see.

"I'm fine, I'm good guys don't worry...Bye Harry...Bye Brian." She said waving at them as she went into her room.

"Dude, not cool... what happened in your room with her?"

"Now is not the time we need to go...to bed!" Harry said using Brian's own words against him as he gave his lopsided grin to Brian.

"Fuck you, I'm going to find out...now let's meet your 'Best Friend'!" Brian said opening the door to the room.

* * *

"It's not like that Ron." Hermione quickly said to Ron as she turned around to see the door open and an unfamiliar person walking in.

"Who are you?" she asked to the man who just walked in without knocking the door.

"Oh I'm the house maid...can't you tell by my clothes!" Brian said sarcastically.

"Sirius Black already has a house elf and you don't look like a house maid to me." Ron answered for Hermione, sitting up to look at this man.

"Don't listen to him guys, he's drunk!" Harry slurred out as he stumbled into the room "As am I."

Hermione ran over and threw her arms around him, burying her brown bushy head into Harry's chest and hugged him as tight as she could, after a few seconds she realised what he had said and could smell the alcohol on his breath as he held her just as tightly.

"Harry we've been so worried, it's disgusting what the ministry is doing it not...wait your drunk?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Guilty as charged!" Brian said sitting on the bed looking at the two best friends while Ron just stared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Hermione said, her eyebrows down and her eyes narrowing at this man.

"Whoa, Hermione it's ok, look it's a long story but well...he's my cousin." Harry said letting go of Hermione and backing away from her.

"He's your cousin mate?" Ron said still looking at Brian, whom had just noticed it.

"Yep, names Brian Potter, I'm guessing your Ron and you must be Hermione then." Brian said holding out his hand for Hermione to shake it, she was hesitant at first but then took it.

"Your Harry's cousin? I didn't know you had one other then Dudley Harry." Hermione said looking back at Harry who was now greeting Ron.

"Nether did I until me and Brian drop him and two of his friends, Right mate?" Harry said hand up ready for a high five.

"Hell yeah mother-fucker!" Brian called out, high fiving Harry.

"Language!" Hermione hissed out at Brian, who just looked at her with a lopsided grin. "You two attacked Dudley?" Hermione asked eyes wide, she had always wanted someone to do something to that horrible boy, but she never thought Harry would resort to violence.

"Only because he was beating up a kid with autism, but we're cool now, even with my aunt but my uncle walked out on Petunia and Dudley today." Harry explained to Hermione. "I didn't want to hurt him, it just happened, and if it wasn't for Brian I may have gotten stabbed." Harry said looking towards Brian who was shaking hand with Ron, Brian then looked over at Hermione again.

"So your Harry's 'Best Friend' then huh?" Brian asked

"Why are you talking like that?" Harry interrupted.

"Like what?"

"Like that ass-hat!"

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed

"I'm only making conversation butt-fucker!"

"BRIAN!"

"This is fucking hilarious, she's going to go red soon!" Ron laughed out.

"RONALD!"

"Guys shut up...sorry Hermione...I'm glad to see you." Harry said walking over to Hermione and taking her hands as he looked her in big brown eyes that looked very angry, but soon they melted into happiness as a small smile appears on her face.

"Aww!" Brian exclaimed, smiling at them both.

"I wish the Dementor had killed you off now man!" Harry said in jest.

"No you don't, you love me more her." Brian said pointing at Hermione.

"So you did get attacked by Dementors!" Ron exclaimed out loud, eyes wide in shock.

"Yep and that idiot let one tongue-punch his mouth hole!" Harry said letting go of Hermione again and sat next to Ron and Brian.

"Wait, it did what to him?" Hermione asked.

"Wrestled with his tonsils!"

"What?"

"Swaped spit with him!"

"Uhh?"

"It fucking kissed me, Jesus Christ!" Brian said lying down on the bed.

"Well that's impossible, no one can survive being kissed by a Dementor...and could you please stop swearing!"

"Well think that as you may it's true...now we need some sleep so how is this working are you two sleeping in this bed and I get good old Ed Sheeran in that one?" Brian asked as he seductive glanced at Ron, who then made a bit more space between them.

"No, Actually I'm staying with Ginny and Tonks so if you excuses me." Hermione said as she picked up her book and went to the door, she then turned around and looked back at Brian.

"You have some dried blood on your face, just their on your right cheek." She said circling the area on her own.

"Don't worry chick, it ain't mine!" Brian said, smiling from ear to ear, Hermione just huffed and left the room without another word.

"Right, sorry Ron I know you were looking forward to having me cuddle you, however seeing as Harry's girlfriend has decided to leave, Harry is going to need some counselling!" Brian said as Ron got into his own bed.

"Wait what, Hermione isn't..." Harry started as he got into the other one.

"Well that's fine by me mate...and it's about time Harry I never thought you'd see it!" Ron said as he rolled over and turned off his light.

"Ron I'm not...Brian what the fuck?" Harry whispered as Brian turned off the main light and took off his shirt.

"I'll need to transport my stuff over here, I'll just conjure it tomorrow in the morning." He said to himself as he got into bed as well.

"Your not listening to me are you?" Harry said as he rolled over and faced away from his cousin, a few seconds later an arm wrapped it's self around him. "The fuck are you doing man?" Harry exclaimed out loud.

"Mate, it's not gay if it's only to make you feel better because your girlfriend walked out!" Brian said.

"Fuck you...just fuck you!" Harry said as me made some distance between them and tried to get to sleep while Brian rolled over and started laughing hysterically for five minutes before he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N - I forgot to add in the last chapter, one of the lines Brian used was a a re-worded play on one of the 11th doctors quotes from series 6 "A Christmas Carol"

I'm looking forward to writing both Brian and Harry in the Wizengamot as Harry is put on trial, though that will not be done for a at least another few chapters.

I've also made some changes to the timeline, Harry is currently 15 and Brian is 17, the Triwizard tournament is happening this year and Voldemort hasn't come back yet.

Reason being I wanted Brian to show off his power in front of loads of people and the dragon in the first task is a good way to do it...plus I'm not writing about sex with underaged kids...fuck that!

-Dicko


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter Four- The Morning After**

* * *

 _ **Previously "Your not listening to me are you?" Harry said as he rolled over and faced away from his cousin, a few seconds later an arm wrapped it's self around him. "The fuck are you doing man?" Harry exclaimed out loud.**_

" _ **Mate, it's not gay if it's only to make you feel better because your girlfriend walked out!" Brian said.**_

" _ **Fuck you...just fuck you!" Harry said as me made some distance between them and tried to get to sleep while Brian rolled over and started laughing hysterically for five minutes before he to fell asleep.**_

* * *

"He is arrogant, self centred, foul mouthed, irresponsible and a liar!" Hermione said, pacing up and down the room she was sharing with Ginny and Tonks, she just walked in a few minutes ago to hear Tonks and Ginny talking about Brian, they made the mistake of asking her what she had thought of him, she had been going on for a ten minutes so Tonks decided to have a quick shower. "That is exactly what I think of him!" She finished, as she then fell onto the bed she had to share with Ginny.

"So other then all that he's a great person!" Ginny teased, she loved to get Hermione all rattled up and watching her overthink things was especially fun to do.

"Have you not listen to a word I just said!" Hermione said shooting daggers from her eyes at Ginny.

"Hey, I ain't met the guy all I have to go on are you two's descriptions of him!" Ginny said pointing to Tonks as she walked in from the ensuite bathroom, who was only covered in a towel, she was busy drying her hair.

"And where did you go?" Hermione shot up starring at Tonks, hands on her hips.

"The kitchen...where do you think?" Tonks sarcastically said as she finished drying her hair, she took of her towel and started to look for something to sleep in.

"Well Ginny thinks our new guest is a _great_ person!" Hermione said, averting her eyes she'd been in a room with naked women, in Hogwarts you don't get much privacy, but it didn't mean she was used to it.

"Who Brian?" Tonks said, picking up a yellow shirt and putting it on to cover her sizable breasts.

"Yes that...that...arse!" Hermione struggled to say, she never found it nice to swear but this was an exception.

"Oh he must of asked you to tuck him and Harry in and tell them a bedtime story too." She said as she looked in the mirror and jostled with her hair trying to put it into a pony tail, it had turned from a 'Bubble gum Pink' to a more 'Violet Purple'.

"No he didn't...he asked you to do that?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow's raised.

"Yep." She simply replied.

"Did you say yes?" Ginny asked, she had rolled over on her front and was looking at Tonks, her head being supported with her hands.

"Well I didn't say yes...but I didn't like say no...or anything like that...not that I may have done it...I mean he is a nice bloke but...is it getting hot in her?...it's getting hot in here...I'm going to open a window!" Tonks said, stumbling over her words as she went to open window.

"A nice bloke, Tonks he is far from what I would describe a what a nice bloke would be like!" Hermione said Standing up and walking towards Tonks, who was now blushing a bright red.

"And who would you describe as a nice bloke Hermione...Harry?" Ginny asked as she started to flick through the pages of Witch Weekly.

"Ginny...that's not a fair question...you know exactly...how...I feel about Harry...even if he has been an absolute idiot!" Hermione stuttered, herself now turning a deep shade of red.

"Have you told Harry how you feel about him yet?" Ginny asked, her eyes not leaving the pages of Witch Weekly.

"No...I was going to...but then Brian had to go and get in the way... getting him drunk like that...what is wrong with him?" Hermione said as continue to pace around the room.

"Hermione, you have to realise that Harry has just been through a lot today, he's been told he's been expelled from Hogwarts, he has finally found a relative who cares about him and then had to watch as that relative get killed and then come back to life!" Tonks said as she slipped into her bed but continued to look at both girls.

"Wait what?" Hermione said sitting on her bed facing Tonks. "You believe all that rubbish?"

"Yes, I can only imagine what it must feel like to be killed over and over again, the pain he must endure each time, it's probably why he has that sort of humour...look I understand why you may not like him but he travelled thousands of miles from the Temple of Doragon no michi just to find his cousin...if that doesn't show he is a decent bloke, then I don't know what will?" Tonks said as she rolled over.

"Tonks, I can see you like him, I'm just worried that he may hurt you." Hermione said quietly as she looked at the floor.

"I can handle myself don't worry, and yes I may... _like_ him, but I know I still have a more important job to do!" Tonks said with passion.

"And what's that Tonks?" Hermione asked, looking up from the floor to see Tonks was looking her in the eyes.

"Hermione you're sixteen years old now and you've not lost you virginity...I'm getting you laid girl!" She said with a massive goofy grin on her face, she then rolled over and went to sleep.

"I...what...Ginny you told her!" Hermione said, as she began to fill with embarrassment.

"You wouldn't shut up a few minutes ago...I had to talk to Tonks about something!" Ginny said as she rolled over and turned off the lights. "G'night Girls." She sweetly said as Hermione sat still contemplating what had just been said.

* * *

Harry was having a very strange dream, he woke up in a large corn field in the middle of a summers day, if he had to guess he would imagine he was in the South of England, the green rolling hills in the background seemed to go on forever and there was not a cloud in sky as the mid summer day sun was bearing down on him.

Harry took a look around and could not see anyone around, no houses, no animals including birds yet he could still hear them, the only thing he could see was a Scarecrow that stood maybe twenty metres away from him, Harry did not know why but he felt drawn towards it, as he got closer it seemed to feel familiar, it was wearing a plaid shirt and Blue jeans and had a brown mesh bag over its head that was decorated to look like a face, Harry stopped to look at this scarecrow for a few seconds, after which the scarecrow's head turned towards him, Harry jumped back in fright and went for his wand which he realised he did have on him, the scarecrow then spoke in a familiar voice.

"Mate, I tried that already...could you take off this bag...it's hard to breath with it on." The scarecrow said, Harry immediately took off the bag and discovered that it was Brian who was under it.

"Thanks man, so...what's up then?" Brian asked almost expressionless.

"Your a scarecrow?" Harry asked, his face full of confusion.

"Yep." Brian simply said back.

"Why are you a scarecrow right now?"

"I don't know, it's your subconscious that's making this."

"Yeah but... why a scarecrow?"

"Well some say dreaming of a scarecrow refers to an irrational fear of your unconscious...but I think that's bullshit!"

Harry began laughing as did scarecrow Brian.

"So why are you invading my dreams, can get enough of me?" Harry asked as he calmed down.

"Again, I can't answer that I'm just your subconscious." Brian simply said "But could you help me get down, my arms are getting very tired right now!"

Harry walked over to Brian and began trying to free his hands, he tried to undo the knot on Brian's arm but could not undo it, it seemed whoever put him here wanted him to stay put.

"I can't untie you mate, the knot is too tight!" Harry said as he gave up trying.

"Careful man your girlfriend is coming, better not let her catch you talking to me again!" Brian said looking above Harry.

"If you talking about Hermione again I've already told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Harry quickly said to Brian.

"You don't like me Harry?" the voice of Hermione said from behind him, he turned around to see Hermione wearing a tight plaid shirt that clung to all her curves as it attempted not to burst at the front, she was also wearing tight denim shorts that went no lower then her upper thighs, he had never seen Hermione wearing such an outfit but he had to say...it suited her.

"I thought you really liked me?" She asked as tears began to well up in her eyes, she began to take a few steps backwards.

"Mate say something or you'll lose her forever!" Brian said to Harry.

"Shut up scarecrow you don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione said coldly at Brian.

"Hermione I do like you...I just...I don't want hurt you or lose you." Harry said with pleading eyes, he had liked her ever since the incident with the time-turner, the way she hugged him when they flew with Buckbeak the Hippogriff was something he never forgot, it was one of his happiest memories.

"You won't lose me, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" She said as she took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"Come on you you're my best friend, I don't want to ruin that by saying the wrong thing to you." Harry said as he took his hand away, even though it was a dream it felt real. "I wouldn't even know how to say it, how would I start?"

"Harry if you tell her how you feel honestly then you never say the wrong thing!" scarecrow Brian said to Harry.

"Scarecrow please be quiet, I'm talking to my boyfriend!" she said to the scarecrow, her gaze never leaving Harry as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you!" Harry said with tears in his eyes, he could not stand the sight of her unhappy, he could not bear it if he caused it. "I...I..."

"Harry...I know!" She choked out as the tears began cascading down her face.

"Ah, fuck it!" Harry said and captured her lips in a ferocious manner, it was like he was attempting to devour her, he rubbed his tongue across her slightly open mouth, begging for entry to which she happily gave, She pulled him onto the ground and after making out for what seemed like hours but was most probably just a few happy seconds, she broke the kiss and looked at Harry with a mischievous grin as she undid her shirt and her size B Breast became exposed, her nipples pink and hardened, Harry watched the steady ride and fall of Hermione's chest for a few seconds, he didn't even wait for an invitation and grabbed her tits, to which he noticed fit perfectly into his hands, he then began to kiss her again as Brian looked on from above.

"Actually I'm glad I'm tied up here, much better view!" he said out load to himself, Harry however heard him and broke the kiss with Hermione and turned around to look at him.

"Are you still here?" He asked in jest.

"Always am, always will be...unlike others." Brian said nodding his head downwards, Harry looked back down to see that Hermione had disappeared without a trace.

"Where did she go?" He said as shot up and backed into Brian, who had managed to escape his bonds, He turned Harry around and looked at him with a worried face.

"Harry wake up!"

"What... What are you talking about?"

"Wake up Harry!"

'"Brian what's going on?"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

Harry jolted up, colliding with Brian sending him off the bed and onto the floor, Harry looked around his unfamiliar surroundings, he saw Ron sitting on his bed looking worried at him, he then looked at where Brian was...he was getting back up, Harry then realised what effect that dream had on him, he quickly readjusted his manhood in his trousers before Brian was back on his feet, Brian took a look at Harry and said.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the conscious, how are you feeling mate?"

With that his head began to hurt as a pounding headache began, his mouth felt dry and his stomach queasy, he had never felt this way before.

Before he knew it, he was running into the ensuite bathroom and threw up his guts into the toilet.

"Yep, Fire whisky will do that to you." Brian laughed out "First hangovers are the worst, lucky for you I have a couple of hangover potions, here drink it." Brian said handing over the blue bottle to Harry who then drank it, a few seconds later all the colour returned to his face and the pain in his head disappeared, he no longer felt ill so he flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth.

"Blimey Harry, how many did you have last night?" Ron asked with a massive smile on his face, he had seen his older brothers drunk before and knew the funniest time to annoy them was the morning after.

"Too much I think mate...what's going on where am I?" Harry asked Ron as Brian entered the bathroom for a shower.

"It's headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore made it when they went to war with Voldemort, he had disbanded it until...well when the Dementors attacked you and Brian...is he really your cousin?" Ron asked as he climbed out of bed and walked over to his best friend.

"Yeah...he is." Harry said looking around the room he was in.

"He fucking awesome, while you were asleep I was talking to him...you know he has the essence of a fallen Dragon in his tattoo." Ron said excitedly, with child like glee in his eyes.

"No I didn't, wait is everyone in your family here Ron?" Harry asked, as he finished the felt the air behind him flux and a loud pop sounded as Fred and George Weasley Apperated behind him and each put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone here Harrykins" Said Fred

"Well except Bill." Replied George

"And Charlie."

"Or Percy."

"But other then that the gangs all here Harry...so where is he?" Fred asked Harry as they both walked around him and sat on the bed Harry and Brian had slept in that night.

"I presume your talking about my cousin?" Harry asked with his arms crossed around his body as he looked up at them with a grin.

"Don't get offended Harry...you still the Boy Who Lived but he's the Boy Who Never Dies." George said crossing his arms as well.

"I fucking hate that name arseholes!" Brian called out from the ensuite bathroom, but all it did was give the Weasley twins the giggles.

"He called us Arseholes Fred!" George giggled out.

"Funny how you all seem to know about my cousin but never once told me about him huh?" Harry said walking to the mirror on the wall, his Hair was more out of control then ever, but that dream about Hermione probably cause that he thought, he had to talk to her.

"Whoh Harry, we didn't hear about him until last night." Fred said, hands up in front of him.

"Yeah, dad only told us about him last night at the meeting, got Dumbledore so worried he didn't turn up, so we wanted to know why." George finished as they both sat down next to Ron.

"Dumbledore is worried about Brian?" Harry asked turning around to the three Weasley's behind him, but before they could answer the door to the hallway opened up as Tonks and Ginny walked in.

"Wotcher Harry, Guys, Mrs Weasley just called up Breakfast is ready downstairs so if you lot want any you better get your arses down there!" Tonks chuckled out "Having a mother's meeting then you lot?" Ginny chimed in.

"You two should be more careful, we could have been changing, you should knock first!" Ron spat out at Ginny as he walked over to the door ready to eat some breakfast.

"Oh, shush Ron like any of you guys would be comfortable walking around naked anyways!" She laughed out with Tonks.

At that moment the ensuite door opened and a damp towel flew through the air as Brian confidential strolled out of the bathroom complete naked, Tonks tried to cover Ginny's eyes while she had a shocked look on her face...he looked amazing, she would happily eat off of that chiselled six pack of his, he walked to a dresser and got some clothes he had conjured from Japan and began to put them on, only then did he realised other people where on the room.

"Morning Tonks, how are you?" He said putting on his boxers and standing up straight, Tonks did not say anything as she closed the door and took Ginny downstairs.

"Was it something I said?"

"Have you no shame man, that was my sister!" Ron groaned out, he knew Ginny would not stop going on about how she saw a man naked for a long time.

"Hey when you do what I do with the people I know, you get used to each other very quickly!" Brian chuckled out, sensing the embarrassment in Ron's voice "Your related to Tonks then?" Brian asked Ron.

"No, the other girl was my sister." Ron simply said.

"Just look out for anyone with red hair here, good chance they'll be a Weasley!" Harry sniggered, as he looked at all the red heads in the room.

"Wait a minute...what was that Brian?" George asked pointing at the belt kit he had around his waist, Brian knew what he was asking about and removed the 9mm pistol from its holster.

"I'm guessing your asking about this." He said as he unloaded the magazine and pulled the slide back ejecting the round that was inside the chamber. "This is my Glock 17, it's a 9mm semi automatic pistol with a dragon hide grip, I have it for...close protection!" Brian said and he held it out for George to take, he looked very nervous at the prospect of holding a gun, he had heard about them from his dad but he had never seen one with his own eyes, the same look was shared across all the faces of everyone else in the room.

"It won't hurt you, it's unloaded...hold it." Brian said slightly smiling, it reminded him of what he was like the day Master Rai gave him the guns, though he only transported the one over this morning. George swallowed hard but took the pistol, he instantly got a massive grin on his face as he started to examine it all over.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked, as pistols were banned in the UK he couldn't see him getting one here.

"It was a gift from my master slash adopted father on my fourteenth birthday, I have two but I thought I'd only need one for now." Brian said as Fred and Ron both got a go holding it, Brian then took the pistol back and went to give it to Harry, before he could Harry put his hand out in protest.

"I'm sorry but no...I refuse to hold one of those, their only purpose is to kill and I never will!" Harry said.

"What about that Professor in your first year... didn't you kill him only using your hands?" George asked Harry.

"Actually that doesn't..." Harry attempted to get out.

"And what about that monster you killed in your second year to save Ginny?" Fred then asked, cutting Harry off.

"That was diff..."

"How about you-know-who, didn't you kill him when you were a baby?" Ron added

"GUYS!" Harry shouted. "Look I understand you may not understand it, but in all those situations I had no choice...if it wasn't them it would be me!" Harry shot at them all, he turned around but Brian put his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Harry, but that's the reason I have this weapon, being a Doragon no michi doesn't simply mean I train my power with dragons...I am honour and duty bound to protect people from rouge dragons and sometimes, dark wizards...I usually don't go looking for a fight but when I've lost my wand, my sword has been broken and my dagger lost... sometimes you need a Muggle backup." Brian explained to Harry, the other boys in the room were silent as Brian reloaded his weapon and re holstered it on his Belt kit. "I'm hungry guys, shall we?" Brian said as he put on a Red t-shirt and walked towards the door, everyone got up and began to dress out of the room towards the kitchen.

* * *

"What is that place called again?" Fred and George asked at the same time, they had both taken a massive interest in Brian, which Harry was happy about, finally he was out of the spotlight.

"The Doragon no michi, it's Japanese and it translates into The Dragon's Way." Brian answered

"Do you know any Japanese then?" Ron asked

"Orokana akage!" Brian replied to Ron.

"Awesome, I bet that's like really spiritual and shit!" Ron said, he then tried to say it to himself.

"No...but it's very true!" Brian said as they rounded the corner towards the door to the kitchen, Brian stopped Harry quickly and spoke to him.

"Everyone is going to ask questions about last night...just be honest...we have nothing to hide!"

"It's fine mate... don't worry about, it ok let's get something to eat." Harry said as he entered the kitchen behind the Weasley's.

"Its about time you lot got down here...ah there you two are, I've got your breakfast on the table for you two right here." Mrs Weasley said as she gestured next to her.

"Actually Mrs Weasley was hoping I could sit next to..." Harry tried to get out at he looked over at Hermione who seemed to not slept well last night, that dream had an effect on him and he needed to talk to her.

"We would be happy to sit next to you Mrs Weasley." Brian cut in as he sat next to Molly and gestured for Harry to sit next to him, Harry exhaled but knew he could talk to Hermione later...some privacy would be favourable.

"Now you two must tell us what happened last night." Mrs Weasley began, Harry realised why Brian had them sit next to her, so long as they were there questions would be asked so it was better them be asked from her now then later by someone like Moody.

"Where should we start, from when we kicked his abusive cousins arse or when we got attacked by Dementors?" Brian asked, his ease of swearing in front of Mrs Weasley got everyone's attention.

"How about you start by telling us who you are?" A man standing in the doorway behind them said, Harry and Brian both turned around, each with a different expression on there face, Harry had joy, Brian had Horror.

"Sirius!" Harry called out going to get up, but Brian beat him to it, he was up in a flash and had taken a firm grip of Sirius's clothing and slammed him into the wall, Sirius winded in pain as Brian then turned him around and drove him into the breakfast table with a crash, sending food everywhere, he the pulled out a dagger from his belt and placed it directly on Sirius's neck.

"I knew this was a fucking trap!" Brian spat out.

"What are you doing man?" Mr Weasley cried out.

"WHAT AM I DOING, THIS IS SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK, MASS MURDERER AND MAN WHO SOLD OUT MINE AND HARRYS PARENTS!" Brian yelled out at the top of his lungs.

'I could say the same thing about you...Master Potter of the Doragon no michi Temple!" Sirius Black laughed out at Brian. "At least I'd be right!"

"I did what I had too, to honour my fallen Brothers and sisters who had fought to secure that treasure of the elders...AT LEAST I KNOW HONOUR!" Brian spat out at Sirius, he was about to plunge the dagger into Sirius chest but for the second time Harry stopped him...not with a spell but by pulling the Glock Brian had.

"Brian put the knife down!" Harry calmly said to Brian, pointing the gun at his head.

"Harry, First this is a dagger not a knife!" Brian quipped at Harry.

"Fine put the dagger down!" Harry said to Brian.

"Harry where did you get a gun?" Hermione said, fear in her eyes, was Harry really willing to shoot his own cousin, she still didn't believe that Brian could not be killed.

"I'm not putting down the gun until you let go of my godfather Brian!"

"You don't know how to fucking use it!"

Harry then moved the gun to the side of Brian's head and fired, the shot caused everyone in the room but Brian and Harry to jump in fear.

"Ok so you know how to use it, fine...but you know God damn well enough that ain't gonna put me down for long!" Brian said still looking at Sirius, Tonks had then entered the room hearing the gun shot with her wand drawn and shocked by what she saw going on.

"Harry, Brian...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She screamed out seeing her cousin Sirius with a dagger on his neck and Harry pointing a Gun at Brian.

"I BET YOU FUCKING KNEW...TO THINK I STARTED TO LIKE YOU!" Brian roared out at Tonks, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"BRIAN HE'S FUCKING INNOCENT!" Harry finally shouted out.

"He's what?" Brian said finally looking at Harry.

"Trust me, he is innocent, it wanted to do the same thing to him when I first saw him but he did not betray our parents." Harry said, slightly lowering the gun, but still pointing it at Brian.

"Brian, please it's true... don't hurt him." Tonks begged Brian, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Swear to me he is innocent and not a threat to everyone who is in this rooms life Tonks, swear on the blood that flows in his vains and arteries!" Brian said, looking into Tonks mind for any dishonesty in her answer.

"I'd swear it Brian on my own blood, please let him go!" She begged, a few seconds later Brian brought the dagger away from Sirius neck and put it back into his dagger's sheaf, Harry the brought down the gun and put it on the table, Hermione instantly got up and ran to Harry hugging him, she began crying uncontrollable into his chest.

"Harry...what...what is this man turning you into?" She cried out, everyone still looking at Harry and Brian.

""I think I've always been able to do that, I just needed a push to bring it out, anyway I only would shoot him because I know he'd come back!" He simply said holding Hermione tightly, memories of the conversation Brian and he had just had a few minutes ago came flooding into his mind.

"Not you as well!" She quietly said to herself.

* * *

"Well now that's been dealt with shall we..." Mrs Weasley began, still in shock by the events that had just happened.

"Not yet!" Brian said.

"She swore Brian, what else do you want?" Harry yelled out at Brian.

"Answers from the source!" Brian simply said, he then put two fingers on either side of Sirius head and took a deep breath before he entered his mind.

He saw the day Sirius found the house of Harry Potters family destroyed with Dumbledore and Hagrid, He watched as Sirius confront Peter Pettigrew, saw how Peter blew up the street, framing Sirius Black for murders of 14 muggles, he saw all the years of incarceration in Azkaban until he escaped to find that rat he saw in the daily prophet, he saw him confront Peter with Remus Lupin, for the rat to escape as Lupin turned into a werewolf, he saw the escape Harry and Hermione had orchestrated and how he escaped on Buckbeak.

Brian fell backwards and was painting for breath, as was Sirius too.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea, had I of known I would not have done this, I needed to know, to make sure Harry and everyone was safe, you understand right?" Brian asked between breaths as everyone in the room in took a breath they did not know they had held.

"It's ok...I understand completely my friend, I would have done the same thing!" Sirius replied, holding out his hand, Brian took it and shook it. "You have to teach me how to do that mind reading trick!"

"Maybe...Tonks I'm so sorry...I should not have lashed out at you like that." Brian said, Tonks started to walk towards him and Brian put his arms up to hug her, however when she got to him she unleased a full on slap into the right side of his face.

*WHACK*

"Your fucking right your sorry." She began, "How dare you make me do that...I thought you liked me as well... Obviously I was wrong!" She then turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Tonks, wait!" Brian called out, it was too late, she had slammed the door on her way out and began running up the stairs.

Brian went to run after her but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time, she'll understand, she always had her mother's temper!" Sirius said, as he squeezed Brian's shoulder.

"She'll be alright in a bit Brian." Harry simply said still holding Hermione.

"I hope so, me thinks we all need a drink!" Brian said, sadly looking around the room

A collective No from everyone who was aware of what happened last night put a stop to that before it could go any further.

"So, I see your getting to know everyone here then Brian?" Moody grunted out as walked through the kitchen door and stood at the opposite end of the table. "Care to tell me why one of my Aurors has just run past me crying her eyes out?"

"Its ok Moody, I can explain later." Sirius said as he took the seat next to Harry that Brian had vacated.

"I already told you that you don't give a shit about anyone other than yourself, how long until you get someone killed?" Moody said, ignoring Sirius and looking at Brian from across the room.

"What do you want?" Brian asked with zero emotion, he had already had enough of it shit from last night.

"I'm hear to let you all know that Harry's trial for his use of underage magic has been scheduled for tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N- **WOW** , I started writing this just because I had an idea in my mind I wanted to get out...but I never expected anything like this, to look over my page and to see in this short time how many people are enjoying this story and have followed it or added it as a favourite...thank you all so much, I want to write this as well as I can so any reviews of my work so far are welcome...even the ones that tell me what I'm doing wrong (As long as you tell me how I could improve)

I'm going to take a Break over the Christmas period and i'm not going to be writing until after Christmas but chapter five will be out before the new year...and in chapter five Brian and Harry go in front of the Wizengamot so stay tuned for that.

Again thank you for reading this, and feel free to PM me about this story, any contributions are welcome.

-Dicko


	5. The Trial

**Chapter Five- The Trial**

* * *

 **"So, I see your getting to know everyone here then Brian?" Moody grunted out as walked through the kitchen door and stood at the opposite end of the table. "Care to tell me why one of my Aurors has just run past me crying her eyes out?"**

 **"Its ok Moody, I can explain later." Sirius said as he took the seat next to Harry that Brian had vacated.**

 **"I already told you that you don't give a shit about anyone other than yourself, how long until you get someone killed?" Moody said, ignoring Sirius and looking at Brian from across the room.**

 **"What do you want?" Brian asked with zero emotion, he had already had enough of it shit from last night.**

 **"I'm hear to let you all know that Harry's trial for his use of underage magic has been scheduled for tomorrow!"**

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day with both Moody and Mr Weasley, they were talking about what to expect in the trial and going over his story making sure it was air tight, this prevented him from talking to Hermione at all that day, he knew that there would always be time to talk later but he didn't want her later, he wanted her now.

" _Wait!"_ He thought to himself " _This is my best friend, this is Hermione I can't do this to her...fuck I shouldn't even be thinking about her like that...it must of been Brian and his 'Girlfriend' comment!"_ with the mental mention of Brian's name Harry's face fell, he had been so ready to just kill his own godfather he had no choice but to draw the gun he said he would never touch.

" _Could I really shoot someone, the other three are right my hands aren't exactly clean but...a gun?"_

"Harry we need you to concentrate here, you've done nothing wrong but if you get this trial wrong they will snap your wand!" Mr Weasley implored to Harry, He perked up and came out of his little bubble.

"Now from the start, what happened that day in Little Whinging?" Moody asked.

* * *

Brian was currently looking around the house for Tonks, he had only met her yesterday but he was really worried about her, he'd never felt like it before, he definitely did not like that feeling either, as the rounded the corner of the stairs that lead to the room Tonks shared with Ginny and Hermione he spotted Hermione leaving the room who close the door behind her, she turned around to see Brian and immediately shot him the most foul look she could muster.

"She doesn't want to see you Arseholes!" She simply said, she usually wouldn't swear at anyone but he was an unfortunate acceptation.

"Look I don't give a shit what you think of me, all I want to do is make things right between me and Tonks." Brian shot back, arms crossed.

"I told her you would hurt her, she told me she could handle it and you know what she was right, getting as far away as she can from you is the best way to handle this!" she spat out at Brian.

"You must think I'm a monster, the worst thing in the world right now, well I've got news for you there are people worse than me in this world!" Brian said as he moved closer to Hermione to get closer to the door just wanting to get past her but she blocked his way.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near Harry, Dumbledore was right to take you away from here, you're probably going to turn into the next 'Dark Lord' soon!" She spat as he barged past her walking towards the door without even looking at her. "I'm not just going to let you walk in there, no chance am I going to let a murderer in there with Tonks on her own!"

Brian stopped walking and stood for a couple of seconds, he then turned around to look at Hermione, who became very nervous.

"I...Am not a murderer!" He simply said coldly to Hermione as he approached her.

"Thirty seven dead...Six who were between fourteen and seventeen, I'm sorry how does that make you not a murderer?" She shakenly asked Brian, eyes filling with fear.

"Mad Eye told you that then...did he also tell you that those same fourteen to seventeen year olds participated in the sedge and murder of three of my clan mates, the entire fucking bandit village came and for what so they could steal the Gold and Silver of our ancestors, my Brother's and Sister's should die so they could have some money?"

"So you killed an entire village full of murderers, that's your defence!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did!"

"So you murdered them!"

"There is a big difference between murdering someone and killing someone."

"Oh really, go on tell me what is this big difference?"

"Murder is when you kill an innocent person, no one in that village was innocent, anyone who was left after they knew what their fellow villagers did to us!"

"So your saying that I could kill you, because of what you have done... because you are far from being innocent too!" Hermione shot at Brian, he was taken aback but stunned Hermione by what he did next.

"Fine!" Brian said, through gritted teeth as he pulled out his Glock, made it ready and put it in Hermione's hands, he then knelt on the ground and brought the pistol, that was still in Hermione's trembling hand to his forehead. "That is a loaded nine millimetre semi automatic Glock 17 you have pressed against my forehead, the safety is off...pull the trigger!" He calmly said.

Hermione's head was now going into meltdown, she had a loaded gun pointed at Harry's cousin's head, she had the power to kill him, to protect Tonks, to stop this man but could she really kill a person?

"Wha...what?" was all she could get out, she tried to bring the gun down but Brian grabbed it and brought it back to his forehead, he kept his hands on it to prevent it moving away.

"You said you could kill me...well here's you chance...pull the trigger Hermione!" He said as he looked her in the eyes, a few more seconds of silence passed over, the gun still pointing at Brian, as tears began to pour freely out of her eyes, she wasn't scared anymore...she was terrified!

"PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"He shouted at the top of his lungs, Hermione's breathing was erratic, her heart beat skyrocketing, a few more seconds passed until he stood up and took the gun from her hands as she breathed a sigh of relief. "You will never understand what it's like to like me, I still hear the screaming of the people I have killed but you know what...I'm ready for when I do finally die to stand up for judgment and answer for all the lives I have taken." He said as he walked towards the girls room door and opened it, no one inside, he walked in to look around and quickly looked inside the bathroom, she wasn't here.

"She left ten minutes after your outburst with Sirius, She had to go to the ministry...she asked me to stall you, she didn't want to hurt you by saying goodbye to you after all that...I don't know what you have done...but she is completely smitten with you." Hermione said as she walked in.

"I came to tell her to stay away from me Hermione."

"You what?"

"Hermione, I know you don't believe that I can come back from the dead...but I can...I know it sounds impossible but just short of killing myself in front of you I cannot prove it to you."

"Why do you want Tonks to stay away from you then?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" Brian said slumping onto the floor to the side of Tonks bed. "I will not only outlive her but I'll also outlive any of my children's children, to put her...to put anyone in that situation I just...I can't do it...I'm scared because she is the first girl I have ever had feeling's for...I don't want her to get hurt...I want her to be happy!" he said as he curled up and began to weep into his arms, Hermione then came over and put an arm around him, whispering to him that it would be ok.

"I couldn't image that feeling...you really can't die?"

"No, I can die...it fucking hurts when I do thought...no I can come back to life."

"No wonder your a massive dick!" She said laughing which caused Brian to start as they both turned and looked at each other, a tense few seconds of silence past as they both looked at one another, in a moment of unthinking Hermione leaned in and took Brian's lips in a slow but passionate kiss, Brian was shocked at first but let it happen, he began kissing back, he brought his right hand up and into her hair pulling her into the kiss...only when Hermione tried to gain access to his mouth with her tongue did he pull away.

"No, I can't fucking do this to Harry!" Brian shot up like a bullet and walked over to the mirror, Hermione got up and touched her lips.

"So that's what a Potter tastes like, I could get used to that!"

"We are not doing that again, ever!"

"I know we aren't, but if Harry is anything like that...I'll be happy!"

Brian sighed "Please make Harry happy please, he needs true love, I've seen the way you two look at each other...you both need each other." He said as he picked her up.

"Tonks needs love too."

"I can't be the one to give it to her...I know you know that."

Hermione sighed as she walked to the door she stopped and turned around to Brian with a worried look on her face.

"Um about that kiss?"

"Don't worry...it will be our dirty little secret, and Hermione you've been a great friend to Harry, I don't want to make him have to choose between us so, I'm sorry for making you point a gun at me."

"Well apology accepted, and I'm sorry too...Harry needs you as well, Friends?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really!"

"Well then, hears to a long and happy friendship!"

"I'm not drinking with you!" Hermione said as she left the room leaving Brian on his own.

"Every fucker thinks I want to just get drunk...just cos it's true doesn't make it right!" Brian said to himself as he left the room, he needed some rest for tomorrow, he was about to piss a whole load of people off. "Wait a minute, Did I just get used?"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Sleep was something Harry didn't get much of last night and he was painfully aware of this, he had trouble keeping his eyes open at the breakfast table but anytime he closed them the image of never being able to see his friends again would rear it's head, he was sure if this day wasn't over soon he would go completely mad.

The trip into London was better as Mr Weasley accompanied Harry and Brian to the Ministry Of Magic, when asked why Brian was going he said it was because he was a witness and he would consent to Veritaserum if required to do so, Harry had lead the two males through the tube station as they were both completely bewildered by their surroundings.

"Trains, Underground, these muggles are very clever!" Mr Weasley said, getting old looks from people around him on the station, Harry quickly jabbed him in the gut to remind him where they were as the tube rolled into the station.

"Ok you two just let everyone who wants to get off out first and then just stay close to me, I could only imagine what would happen if one of you got lost!" Harry shot out at them.

The doors of the tube opened and a few people disembark it but the tube was still quite busy, luckily there was a gap in the seats large enough for two people to sit in, Harry went in first followed by Mr Weasley who sat next to Harry while Brian simply stood in front of them, as the tube doors closed Harry noticed something, Brian wasn't holding on to anything.

"Brian hold on to something." Harry said with a little anticipation in his voice.

"Why?" Brian simply asked, at that moment the tube suddenly lurched forward this caused Brian to lose his balance sending him into the floor; the side of his head made first contact with the floor with a loud thud, this caused a lot of people around them to start laughing at Brian.

"That's why dumbass!" Harry said offering a hand to Brian as he got up, he learnt from his mistake and took hold of one of the bars above him, only major injury being his pride.

* * *

The trip on the tube and through the final station was uneventful and soon the men found themselves in front of a red phone box out of the way of the public eye.

"Here we are." Mr Weasley said as he opened the phone box door. "I've never used the visitors entrance before, should be fun!"

"How are we all going to fit in that?" Brian said, with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Come on can we just get this over with!" Harry said as he got into the phone box with Mr Weasley, Brian quickly joined them and closed the door as things got snug.

"Oh, Mr Weasley is that your wand or are you just pleased to see me?" Brian sarcastically said to Mr Weasley.

"Is he always like this?"

"You get used to it."

The phone box descended after Mr Weasley input the number 6-2-4-4-2, soon they found themselves at a security check point, it was a small dimly lit corridor with a large glass window in front of them that looked into a small office with a desk and a chair, however no one was on the other side of it, to the right of them was a door with no handle with a small window looking out into the ministry.

"Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic, for the security of both Ministry workers and others please present your wands for checking and weighting." The female automated voice said as a wand holder was presented to them, Mr Weasley removed his wand first and placed it in the holder which then took it back behind the large window few seconds later the voice spoke again.

"Mr Arthur Weasley, Head of the misuse of muggle artefacts office, you are cleared to enter, please take your wand and have a nice day." His wand then came back out and the door opened, as Mr Weasley went through it promptly closed again which caused the wand holder to come back out again.

Harry then took out his wand and placed it into the holder it again vanished behind the glass as checks were being done.

"11 inch holly wand with a phoenix feather core, Harry James Potter, present for Trial for underage sorcery please take this badge and have a nice day." Harry's wand and a badge was presented back to him which he took and exited through the open door.

Finally Brian placed his wand in the wand holder and it too was taken a few seconds later a red flashing light and a loud klaxon was heard as the voice came back over.

"Warning, unregistered wand detected, please wait for a ministry official to come and assistance you!"

Harry looked through the window and mouthed "Really!" at Brian who just shrugged his shoulders and started rocking back and fourth on his feet with his hands in his pockets, finally someone came and as luck would have it, it was Tonks.

"Of fucking course it would be you!" she said as she shook her head and sat in the chair in front of the glass window.

"Hey... fancy seeing you here." He said as became uncomfortable in this enclosed space.

"Yeah, I'm an Auror, I work at the ministry but if course you wouldn't care about that!" she spat back out trying to hold of the tears in her eyes.

"Tonks please just listen to me..." Brian began but got cut off as his wand came back through and the door opened.

"I don't have time for this, just go and don't cause any problems!" she said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Tonks Hermione was right!" Brian simply said to Tonks, this stopped her in her tracks as she turned around to face Brian again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonks I'm only ever going to get you hurt, I care about you I really do and that's why I have to be the one to tell you no matter how much I would like it or how much you would...we cannot be together!"

"Brian... yes...I do like you but...why not?"

"I cannot die...I will outlive everyone I have ever loved plus any of my children's children...I can't do that to you!" Brian said failing to hold back the tears in his eyes as Harry looked through the open door. "I've taken up too much of your time...I'll see you back at the house." Brian said as he dried his eyes as walked out of the room, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Tonks siting in her chair, she closed the shutters on the window then lost control of her emotions in her small area of privacy.

Harry watched as Brian threw away love, he left the room and in a matter of seconds he was back to himself again.

"Well are we going or not you fucking wanker?" He asked with the Potter signature lop sided grin.

"Brian what about..." Harry attempted to get out before Brian cut him off

"Not yet, please, let's just finish your trial before we get into this!" Brian tone of voice darkened, it was obvious to Harry that Brian needed time to get over all of this.

"Ok fine, but I want a full explanation, not just one of your 'I'll tell you later!' kind of bullshit!" Harry shot at Brian with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks little cousin." Brian said as he pulled him into a side hug as they walked, a few camera's went off and journalist began barraging them with questions.

" _ **Why did you perform magic in front of a Muggle Harry?"**_

" _ **Who is this man, your lawyer?"**_

" _ **Sir do you have any statements before the trial begins?"**_

"Jesus fuck, these lot are like dirty fucking vultures!" Brian said out loud as both Harry and Mr Weasley facepalmed. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Well, that will look good in tomorrows paper!" Harry sarcastically said as they entered the lift, as they did several paper airplanes flew in as well.

"Interdepartmental Memos." Mr Weasley whispered to both Harry and Brian "We used to use owls!"

"The mess?" Harry asked looking at Mr Weasley.

"Unbelievable!" He chuckled as Kingsley Shacklebolt quickly got in before the doors closed and the lift abruptly moved backwards catching Harry and Brian off guard.

"Merlin's Beard!" Mr Weasley exclaimed as Kingsley finished whispering into his ear "Thank you Kingsley, Harry they have changed the time to your hearing."

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"In five minutes, we had better hurry or you'll miss it!" Mr Weasley said sounding very concerned as the lift finally shuddered to a stop.

"Department of Mysteries." A female voice said as the doors reopened.

"Not so mysterious when you just announce it." Brian said getting a couple of snickers from the people still in the lift as they got out, as they started making their way down the corridor Harry took a look inside a room that had shelf's that seemed to go on for miles, the shelf's filled with glass orbs.

"This place...I've seen it before!" Harry said as he stopped to look inside the room, Brian however grabbed him as he ran past.

"That's nice Harry come on!" He said pulling him back into a run, soon they arrived outside the court room with a few seconds to spare.

"Ok Harry have some time to compose yourself, you've done nothing wrong, I cannot go any further then this so good luck " Mr Weasley said as he pushed Brian and Harry through the doors into the court room.

* * *

The room was full of witches and wizards in plum-covered robes with an elaborate silver "W" on them sitting in a semi circle shaped stand all looking down into the two of them as they entered.

"Ah it seems the accused had arrived, take a seat in the chair their and we shall begin!" a rather bumptious man said as he took his seat in the centre directly in front of the accused chair, Harry made his way into the chair and took a seat, he felt a tugging sensation pulling him into the chair preventing him from standing; had Mr Weasley not told him about being magical bound to the chair he may have panicked.

He was just getting comfortable as a woman who had pink around the edges of her robes spoke up.

" _Ah-hum_ , I'm sorry to interrupt but this court case is if one Harry James Potter if I may ask, who are you?" She asked in a cheerful, upbeat manner but Brian could see behind that facade she had much a darker intention.

"My apologies, my name is Master Brian Neil Potter of the Doragon no michi temple here to provide evidence via witness testimony." He announced as the hall erupted into loud chattering it took a few minutes for Fudge to regain control.

"Well if we are all quite ready I do believe we can..."

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian..." Albus Dumbledore announced as he entered, as he went through his name he stopped when he saw Brian standing next to Harry, his face losing all colour as his words failed him.

"Dumbledore." Brian finished for him as an uneasy silence fell across the room.

"Hello Master Potter." Dumbledore respond, he had secretly hoped the news of Brian's return were false, however all the proof he needed was standing right in front of him.

"Cut the pleasantries ok, we can discuss thing later, right now...Harry needs both of us!" Brian said as he looked away from the elderly man he had been searching for.

"I see you got our memo about the change in timings." Fudge asked Dumbledore he had hoped moving the times would have prevented Dumbledore from medalling but things were already not going as planned.

"I must of missed it but by a fortunate mistake I arrived at the ministry three hours early!" Dumbledore cheerfully said regaining his grandfatherly like voice and twinkle in his eye.

"Charges?" Brian asked with a bit more anger then he otherwise meant.

"The charges are as follows; That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle."

"Wait a minute, you produced a Patronus? A fully formed Patronus, with a clearly defined shape?" A woman interrupted, she sat close to fudge so was obviously a important person.

"Yes I did Ma'am." Harry answered nervously, Dumbledore's presences he thought would calm him but he felt Brian's anger directed towards Dumbledore concerning.

"My name is Mrs Bones and that is most remarkable Mr Potter!" Mrs Bones stated in administration.

"It doesn't mater how remarkable it is Mr Potter has broken the law concerning the reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!" The woman in pink added with a bit more force then last time she had spoke.

"The only reason I did was because of the Dementors!" Harry responded to the woman in pink, she looked like she wanted to shout at him but Mrs Bones cut again.

"Dementors, in Little Whinging?"

"Ah yes another cock and bull story, muggles cannot see Dementors can they." Fudge stated with crossed arms as he rolled his eyes.

"We have proof!" Harry called out with confidence as Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Harry you cannot shout out like that!" He whispered into Harry's ear "Minister we have a witness testimony for you to hear regarding the sighting of two Dementors in little Whinging." He the said to Fudge.

"And who might that be Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, slowly leaning in towards the men front of him.

"Mrs Figg..."

"ME!" Brian called out as he took to the centre of the room and raised his arms, the room entered a frenzy again as Minister Fudge attempted to control the room, Dumbledore again stared at Brian however Brian's gaze never left Fudge. "I request a full questioning via application of Veritaserum!" He finished as the room died down.

"I don't believe that will be necessary Master Potter." Fudge nervously muttered as he made a show of reshuffling some papers in front of him.

"Then I believe your business with my cousin is at an end!" Brian said as he raised up his right hand, suddenly the tugging sensation on Harry's body stopped as he was able to get up, Brian had disabled the chair's binding ability without a wand, Dumbledore almost lost his balance when Harry jumped up and stood next to Brian, he himself had helped in the enchanting of that chair, how incomprehensibly intricate the enchantments were and he had unravelled them with a quick motion of a hand.

The moment Harry was stood up six Aurors had their wands pointed at Brian and Harry, Brian looked around the room as his right arm caught fire.

"ドラゴンスピリット、私を助けて!" Brian roared out as the fire shot out of his arm transforming into a deer sized Hungarian Horntail that took flight around the room until it landed on the chair behind the two of them spitting out flames from its mouth, Dumbledore was in awe, he had never seen someone powerful enough to harness the raw power of a full dragon spirit, Brian was far more powerful then he expected.

The Aurors had all dropped their wands; not wanting to provoke Brian anymore, however the woman in pink would not be so easily intimidated.

"I Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic I demand that you arrest that man!" Umbridge shouted as she stood and pointed at Brian.

"I don't want to hurt anyone..." Brian began as he put both hands in front one above the other and slowly moved them to the side of each other and then away creating a long staff made of fire that he spun in front of himself before bringing it behind him under his arm. "That doesn't mean I won't!"

"Ma'am with all due respect, fuck your orders!" The lead Auror stated as he put his hands up in surrender. "We wouldn't have a chance against him!"

"Smart move... マスター、私はあなたの援助を要請する" Brian said as the staff and Dragon disappeared, a few seconds later a elderly man with a bald head and long grey beard flashed into the centre of the floor in a cloud of flames, he wore deep red dragon-hide armour with a gold outline of a dragon on the front.

At the sight of his master Brian took a knee in front of him looking at the ground.

"私のマスター、あなたが到着してうれしいです..." Brian began before Master Rai slapped him across the head.

"Do you forget I was the one who taught you this language my apprentice?" He said as he walked towards Harry and smiled. "It is good to see that my son was able to find you Mr Potter, are you well?"

"Uh yeah...Um Sir." Harry awkwardly responded, not knowing the proper way to greet a him.

"Master Rai shall be sufficient." He warmly said shaking Harry's hand as Brian stood up and looked back at his master.

"Father, I meant no disrespect!" Brian quickly said.

"None has been taken my child."

"Brian...this man is not your father!" Dumbledore said as he put a hand on Brian's shoulder which was quickly shook off.

"He was as good as after you dumped me with him...no offence Master." Brian growled out as he turned to look at Dumbledore and push him backwards.

"Brian remember your promise to me, you search for this man to get answers...not blood!" Master Rai said spinning Brian around and slapping across the face which got a laugh from Harry.

"Thank you Master Rai, it is good to see you again in such good health..." Dumbledore began as he got up and used his best grandfatherly voice he could manage.

"That doesn't mean your off my shit list Dumbledore!" Master Rai scoured at Dumbledore, eyes narrowing, Dumbledore was used to being the most powerful man in the room and being third best was concerning him, he always wanted to be in control and right now he was at the mercy of these two men.

"If we may get back to the case at hand!" Minister Fudge stated finally coming out of his ease.

"Ah yes I believe I was about to be questioned via Veritaserum about the Dementor attack on myself and Harry ." Brian stated back to Fudge.

"I'm sorry but Veritaserum is a controlled substance here, we do not just use it willy-nilly!" Fudge was stumbling over his words, he had hoped for a quick and easy trial but his was turning into anything but.

"That's why you have called me." Master Rai chuckled as he reached into his robe and pulled out a vile of the clear liquid. "Here, you know how to use it."

"Now see here, that is a controlled substance here you cannot just..." Umbridge began but she was cut off when Brian dropped three drops into his mouth and took a seat.

"Dumbledore, will you oversee the questioning as one of these..." Master Rai asked Dumbledore before looking at the men in long dark cloaks.

"Aurors uh Master Rai." The lead Auror said as he took out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Thank you, You may now question my Apprentice." Master Rai finished as he took a seat next to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Very well, What is your name?" Minister Fudge asked to Brian who was now sitting in the chair Harry once sat.

"Brian Neil Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What is your purpose in this country?" Fudge asked eyes narrowing, if it was dangerous he would have him locked up no matter the cost.

"To find the lost blood lines I was stolen from, to reconnect with Harry James Potter and invite him to become my apprentice as a Doragon no michi wizard and to kill the monster named Voldemort!" Brian stated coldly as the room recoiled from the mention of that dark wizards name.

"He wants to make me his apprentice?" Harry quietly asked Master Rai.

"As a master he must take on an apprentice to teach in the ways of the dragon, when I received Brian from Dumbledore he became my apprentice when he came of age." Master Rai quietly respond.

"What happened to you and Harry Potter on the day you were attacked?" Fudge asked Brian as Harry and Master Rai had their quiet conversation.

"We had just finished dealing with our Cousin Dudley and his 'gang', as we walked back towards the subway leading the way to Little Whinging we were attacked from both sides of the Subway."

"What do you mean you finished Dealing with your cousin Dudley?" Mrs Bones asked though she thought she already knew the answer.

"We prevented him from attacking a child with autism by kicking the shit out of him and his friends!" Brian said almost expressionlessly getting a couple of looks from other wizards in the room as the use of muggle fighting techniques was seen as below them.

"Thank you Mrs Bones, Now what did you do when attacked by these Dementors?" Fudge then asked glancing at Amelia Bones.

"Well Dudley was being approached by one so I went to take care of that one while Harry had the one behind us, however I realized as I got to the Dementor that Harry still had my wand after he disarmed me when I was dealing with Dudley so I...distracted the Dementor giving Harry time to cast his Patronus."

"So you were unarmed going up against a Dementor...how did you survive?" Fudge asked seeing a massive hole in their story for it is impossible to produce a Patronus charm without a wand to focus it.

"I didn't...it kissed me!"

With that sentence the room lost it, throwing out accusations on how this must be false or that this was not true Veritaserum, the only silent people in the crowd was Harry, Master Rai and a very worried Dumbledore.

All attempts to regain control of the crowd were lost the moment Fudge started throwing out accusations, Brian becoming bored of all this shit decided to prove them all wrong, he stood up and pulled out his Glock 17 he had still in is belt kit, the room fell into a deafening silence as they all looked upon the muggle weapon and a few screams were heard as Brian brought the gun under his chin pointed up towards his head and pulled the trigger.

A crimson red mist appeared when the top of his skull exploded as the nine millimetre round exited his Brain sending chunks of the matter flying in an arc around the room, Harry having never seen a sight like this promptly threw up his guts at the sight of his cousin corpse laying on the floor with a pool of blood, brain matter and chunks of skull surrounding him, Master Rai just sat looking at the corpse of his adopted son with the look of a man who had seen this thing a thousand times before and Dumbledore was in shock, he couldn't believe the length he would go to prove Harry's innocents, if he comes back to life then Cornelius Fudge will have no choice but to let Harry go; the evidence would be to much to overlook.

Soon a squelching sound similar to that of walking in mud was heard from Brian's corpse as his brain began to reconstruct itself, that noise soon turned into a cracking sound as his skull and skin began to regrow and his dark hair came back to its original length, the room still in shock over what just happened all recoiled when Brian took a deep breath and shot up onto his hands and knees, Harry ran over and helped him up to his feet as Brian tried to catch his breath.

"Is that... fucking... good enough...for you all?" Brian panted between breaths as his face showed he was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"By Merlin's beard!" Fudge exclaimed as he fell backwards into his chair, what he had just seen was impossible, a man had killed himself and came back to life, a little out of breath but still as fine as he was when he walked in the only thing that would give it away would be the pool of blood and brain matter on the floor.

"Are we done here?" Harry asked as he supported his cousin, he was quite heavy and it was getting harder to hold him up.

"Not yet, we must put it to a vote, I shall be quick, all in favour of persecuting Mr Potter raise your hands?" Mrs Bones asked, as she finished only a couple of hands went up including Umbridge's

"All in favour of clearing Mr Potter of all charges against him?" She asked, this time almost every one's hands went up, surprisingly so did Cornelius Fudge's hand.

"Cleared of all charges!" Fudge said as he banged his hammer and stood up, Brian hugged Harry tightly and laughed. "We are going to get wasted tonight!" he called out, Harry nodded his head in agreement as he looked over towards Dumbledore who was attempting to make a quick exit.

"Dumbledore?" Harry called out as Brian quickly turned around and summand him back again, much to Dumbledore's surprise.

"I didn't travel thousands of miles for you to just walk away now!" Brian spat at Dumbledore. "We need to talk!"

"Fine...I believe I know where you two are currently staying, I shall be there at two o'clock ...give you time to recover from the party the Weasley twins are no doubt going to throw for you both!" Dumbledore said as he turned gave Master Rai a polite nod and left the room.

"Father, do you want in on this party...I hear those two throw a party to remember?" Brian asked Master Rai with his signature lop sided grin.

"I'm sorry but I cannot...I'm still dealing with the mess you made of that village a month ago!" Master Rai said with a bit of pain in his voice as he looked at his adopted son.

"I did what I had too, I thought you understood that?" Brian asked in a panicked voice.

"I do understand but the others...they will take more time to come to terms with your actions...no matter the reason." And with that Master Rai disappeared in a flash of flames, Brian looked over at Harry and smiled.

"I know...I have allot to tell you, when we get back...I'll tell you everything...I promise!"

* * *

A/N – Yes I know, it's late...I am sorry but I did have my reasons.

This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you like it, next chapter the lead up to the quidditch world cup and Harry begins training with Brian to become a Doragon no michi wizard.

(Doragon no michi is Japanese for Dragons Way!) I hope you liked it and I cannot wait to start on chapter 6.

Please review, I really want to know what you all think about this story!

-Dicko


	6. Seeking Answers

**A/N:** Just a note, I regularly updated what is going on with chapters or my life on my profile...it's a good way to find out what is going on with the story.

Also, I would love to get some more reviews on my work so far...just to know where I can improve.

That's it so on with the story...oh and just to reiterate Harry Potter and anything else in the Potterverse other then Brian Neil Potter is still owned by J.K Rowling...I did check!

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Seeking Answers**

* * *

 _ **Previously- "Father, do you want in on this party...I hear those two throw a party to remember?" Brian asked Master Rai with his signature lop sided grin.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry but I cannot...I'm still dealing with the mess you made of that village a month ago!" Master Rai said with a bit of pain in his voice as he looked at his adopted son.**_

 _ **"I did what I had too, I thought you understood that?" Brian asked in a panicked voice.**_

 _ **"I do understand but the others...they will take more time to come to terms with your actions...no matter the reason." And with that Master Rai disappeared in a flash of flames, Brian looked over at Harry and smiled.**_

 _ **"I know...I have a lot to tell you, when we get back...I'll tell you everything...I promise!"**_

* * *

The journey back to 12 Grimmauld Place was uneventful for it at seemed Brian and Mr Weasley had worked out how to use the tubes without looking like idiots, Harry could almost see them as locals...almost.

As they arrived Mr Weasley needed to take an important floo call from work, so he told Brian and Harry to go to the kitchen as that was probably the place everyone was waiting for them at, just before they went in Brian quietly whispered into Harry's ear with a slight chuckle.

"Just follow my lead."

As they entered everyone stopped talking as they all looked at Harry and Brian, Brian exhaled deeply and slumped into a chair as Harry did the same, Hermione's features instantly darkened.

"Boys, what happened?" Mrs Weasley asked as she too started looking as worried as Hermione.

"What happened...Ha, the ministry that's what happened!" Brian began as Harry quickly caught on and began to mirror what Brian was doing.

"This is bullshit!" Harry said as he leaded back as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What did they do?" Mrs Weasley asked as she attempted to fight back the tears that were plaguing Her and Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's just looked like the world was ending.

"Well they first put me in that chair and read out the charges against me..." Harry began as he looked at Brian to continue the story.

"Then they asked why I was there, then Dumbledore turned up and spent the rest of his time looking like he saw a ghost!" Brian said as he conjured up a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and two glasses, He then poured out a double for both of them as Harry quickly took the glass and drank it.

"They then questioned us both about what happened...and here's the kicker, Brian decided it would be a great idea to shoot himself in the head!" Harry said as Brian shaped his fingers like a gun put it under his chin and pretended to shoot using his other hand to mimic the spay of blood and brain matter, Ron and Mrs Weasley gagged thinking about it, Hermione just shook her head trying not to think about it while Fred and George were fascinated by it.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron moaned as he pushed away the plate of food in front of him.

"Well don't beat yourself up mate Harry was." Brian said with a small smile as he drank another double whiskey.

"Please don't get drunk again!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at Brian, thought she was technically friends with him she still wasn't sold on him yet.

"You'll understand why we're drinking when you find out what the verdict was for Harry." Brian said, instantly a tense silence fell across the room, only the sound of the tick from the clock on the wall could be heard as everyone held their breath, most of them thought they knew what had happened, they didn't want to hear it for themselves, Harry looked at Brian and then un-holstered his wand.

"You guys are going to have put up with us two for a very long time!" Harry said triumphantly as everyone at the table cheered they stared hugging one another and all hugged Harry and Brian in celebration.

Hermione finally got to hug Harry and without thinking she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply, pulling him into the kiss while Harry, eyes wide in shock didn't know what to do or where to put his hands, finally he placed them on her hips and closed his eyes to start kissing her back, that brought Hermione back into reality as she quickly pulled away eyes filled with panic, she had ment to talk to him and take things slowly, not force herself into him like that, how could he think of her as his friend let alone anything more now?

" _What have I done?"'_ She thought to herself as she quickly ran out of the room and upstairs, this series of events had caught everyone's attention as Hermione ran past Sirius on her way to her room crying uncontrollably.

"What happened to Hermione...my god they didn't snap your wand did they?" Sirius asked Harry, as his eyes widened, flooding in worry for his godson.

"No Hermione just kissed him, I think she's coming to terms with her feelings." Ginny said she looked at Harry who looked furious.

"I FUCKING KNEW THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE DID THAT!" Harry shouted as he walked towards the door, Brian quickly ran and stopped in front of him.

"Harry calm down, she'll be ok!" Brian said arms outstretched preventing him from walking out and making any rash decisions, however Harry just stared at Brian angrily.

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He roared at Brian pushing him trying to get past him.

"Ok what have I done now?" Brian sarcastically asked not budging from his spot.

"Harry it's not his fault Hermione does like you...but if you don't like her..." Ginny chimed in, she couldn't resist trying her luck but Brian cut her off before she could finish.

"You know what, yeah blame me!' Brian said as he put his arms down and looked at Harry.

"What are you talking about now?" Harry said still shaking in anger.

"If your going to lash out at anyone here, I'm going to make sure it's me!" Brian said as he pushed Harry backwards into the table. "Hit me!"

Harry look confused for a second but quickly launched a right hook into the side of Brian's jaw knocking him backwards a bit, this caused Harry to feel some guilt as Brian regained his balance.

"Again!" He commanded, Mad Eye Moody was watching the exchange carefully and had seen everything since Granger left the room, Harry then threw a couple of jabs into Brian's chest then aimed a swift kick to Brian's mid section causing him to double back in pain, Harry instantly grabbed hold of him to help him up.

"What am I doing, this isn't your fault!" Harry said looking at Brian who was now laughing.

"I know but I wanted you to vent all your anger at someone who can take it... Hermione likes you and you would be stupid to throw away your love for her over a small misunderstanding!" Brian said walking over to his half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, he then took a swig from the bottle before looking back at Harry.

"You should listen to your own advice!" Harry said holding his hand out for the bottle, Mrs Weasley tried to stop him but Sirius prevented her from doing so as Brian passed the bottle to Harry.

"She's better off without me... that cannot be said about you and Hermione, I've only been here a couple of days and I can see that!" Brian sadly said, the pain of telling Tonks his position was still evident.

"When did you become an alcoholic Harry?" Ron asked, not truly understanding the meaning of the word, Harry and Brian just laughed after Harry took his swig from the bottle.

"When this dumb-ass introduced being one to me!" He said after swallowing a mouthful, it seems that the Potters can hold their drink "I'll go up and talk to Hermione if you're there too Ron ...and thanks Brian...I needed that!" Harry said hugging Brian and smiling at Ron.

"The alcohol or using him as a punching bag?" Mad Eye grunted out, alerting the room to his presence.

"Both!" Harry simply reply.

"Right then...time to get my cousin a girlfriend!"

* * *

Upstairs Hermione was packing her bags, she was half way done writing to her parents for them to come pick her up when a knock on the door and a familiar voice came over the room.

"Hermione please open the door, I need to talk to you!" Harry begged.

"I don't want to talk right now, GO AWAY!" she yelled out tears in her eyes, she had charmed the door locked so no one could enter.

"Ah the Colloportus charm." Brian said smirking. "One second!" He confidential said as he lazily flicked his hand, the door was instantly unlocked and the three boys walked in to see Hermione now up against the far wall eyes filled with fear, her trunk with clothing spilling out; evidently she had been packing up very quickly, the chair in front of the desk the girls shared was on the floor with a single piece of parchment with writing on still on the desk

"Where are you going?" Ron asked looking in her trunk as Brian walked over to the desk, Harry ran over to hug Hermione who moved away from him, putting her hands out in front of her.

"H-harry please d-don't, I'm s-sorry I forced m-m-myself on you like that...I don't...I don't want to h-h-hurt you again!" she cried out, begging to be left alone.

"Please come and pick me up as soon as possible, I do not think I can take being in the same room as him, I feel like I have ruined everything. Please come get me I'll change schools if that's what it takes." Brian said reading out part of the letter she had hastily written.

"STOP, THATS PRIVATE YOU ARSEHOLE!" She yelled out at Brian, focusing all her rage at him again today.

"Hermione, you want to leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked, walking towards Hermione, putting his arms around her, she struggled to try and get out of his arms but soon gave up and drooped her head.

"I've messed up our friendship forever Harry...h-how could l go back knowing that!" She said tears rolling out of her eyes, a lump in Harry's throat prevented him from speaking he hated seeing Hermione like this, he looked over at Brian for support but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, tell her how you feel honestly...that's all I've got...I'm not good with the whole love thing!" Brian said, this brought back memories of the dream Harry had two nights ago, he decided he would lay it all out for Hermione, he hoped this would work.

* * *

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

* * *

Tonks had just arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place and walked slowly down the dilapidated corridor towards the kitchen, she could hear many voices but none sounded like Brian, she slowly opened the door trying to look at everyone in the room.

" _I can't see him..."_ She thought to herself, Tonks was about to enter the kitchen when Sirius Black opened the door; startling her.

"Come on in cousin, your boyfriend isn't here, he's upstairs with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Sirius laughed out, he knew she was trying to hide from her crush.

"Shut up!" She snarled, as she walked in, hair turning into a deep red, as she sat down at the table she spotted the bottle of Jack Daniels and knew Brian had already been drinking. "He's started already?" she rhetorically asked out loud to no one in particular

"Yeah, he is awesome!" Fred said as he reached out for the bottle, only to have his hand slapped away by his mother.

"He let Harry use him as a punching bag a few minutes ago so Harry could vent his anger after Hermione kissed him and ran off!" George added, making a mental note to ask Brian how to conjure free booze.

"Well Brian won't be any help dealing with a girls feelings!" She shot out eyes welling up, after Brian had left she had found it hard to concentrate, she understood why Brian was like this but she felt as if he didn't even give her a say in all this.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise little cousin!" Sirius said to Tonks in jest, however when she put her head on the table and started crying he and everyone in the room looked worried, except Moody who had a grin on his face.

"What did I tell you Tonks, never meet your hero's...I knew he would only hurt you!" Moody grunted out looking at the Auror under his care.

"Actually Mad Eye what he did to me was for my own good...He can't die so he will outlive me and everyone in this room...he stopped me from getting too attached!" she spat out at Moody as Mrs Weasley and Ginny came over to comfort her.

"By the looks of you it seems your already attached to him!" He muttered out, taking a drink from his flask.

"Oh bugger off Alistair, your not helping!" Mrs Weasley said rubbing Tonks's back.

"I'm only trying to toughen her up!" Moody said as he looked around the room before leaving to go to his personal room, Tonks started to calm down and looked around the room at all the worried faces.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this...I've only just met the guy!" She said with a half smile, she knew she had only just met him but to her, she felt she knew him for ages.

"What happened dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Tonks as she moved the bottle of Jack Daniels Fred was again trying to grab, much to his displeasure.

"Well I was working up front in the visitors section when I had an alarm come on telling me a person with an unregistered wand had just entered." Tonks began as she took the bottle and poured out a single for herself. "When I got into the room...it was Brian...I should have know, if he had lived in Japan all those years he never would have got his ward registered here." She continued after drinking her drink.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked, holding her hand in hers.

"Well I opened the door and was about to leave when he told me Hermione was right... That he only ever going to get me hurt, that he care about me so that is why he had to be the one to tell me no matter how much he or I would like it...we can't be together!" With that she started crying again.

"Now you look here Tonks!" Sirius said coming around to take his cousin hands in his. "I know that you thought Brian was for you but obviously that is not the case...but you are one of the toughest girls I know...and one day he will realize that he lost a diamond while playing with worthless stones!" He said looking deeply into her tear stained eyes, her lower lip quivered as she brought Sirius into a bone breaking hug.

"When did you learn to play nice?" Tonks laughed out as she realised her cousin.

"When I swore I would kill any man who wronged you!" Sirius said, trying to look hurt from the hug Tonks had given him.

"Well one, wipe that stupid look off your face and two, do you really think you would have a chance after yesterday morning?" Tonks asked, but before he could answer Brian and Ron walked through the door into the kitchen.

"You've never heard of Quidditch?" Ron bellowed out, not realising he had just ruined Tonks and Sirius heart to heart, Tonks hid her head from Brian's view becoming as small as possible.

"Ron, I've never ridden a broom... haven't need to since I was fourteen!" Brian said before he looked around the room. "My apologies, did we interrupt you all?"

The room went quiet as everyone looked a Tonks, she took a breath, stood up and looked Brian deep in the eyes...her hair blood red.

"You know what yeah, you did!" she snorted out at Brian as he tapped Ron on the shoulder when he walked past to sit at the table in his spot again.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but you know why..." Brian began but he was cut off from talking anymore as Tonks casted a silencing charm at him.

"We can talk about that later...how is Harry and Hermione?" She calmly said as she released him from the charm and sat down.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES AGO UPSTAIRS**

* * *

"Please come and pick me up as soon as possible, I do not think I can take being in the same room as him, I feel like I have ruined everything. Please come get me I'll change schools if that's what it takes." Brian said reading out part of the letter she had hastily written.

"STOP, THATS PRIVATE YOU ARSEHOLE!" She yelled out at Brian, focusing all her rage at him again today.

"Hermione, you want to leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked, walking towards Hermione, putting his arms around her, she struggled to try and get out of his arms but soon gave up and drooped her head.

"I've messed up our friendship forever Harry...h-how could l go back knowing that!" She said tears rolling out of her eyes, a lump in Harry's throat prevented him from speaking he hated seeing Hermione like this, he looked over at Brian for support but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, tell her how you feel honestly...that's all I've got...I'm not good with the whole love thing!" Brian said, this brought back memories of the dream Harry had two nights ago, he decided he would lay it all out for Hermione, he hoped this would work.

"Hermione." Harry simply said as he lifted her head up to look into her big brown eyes that looked both vulnerable and hopeful. "Ever since we rescued Sirius that night together I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, when everything was going wrong you stayed with me throughout it all, I could never work out why but it was Brian who made me realize that...I want to be with you forever. It's as simple and as complicated as that Hermione!" Harry slowly said, tears were spilling out of Hermione now as she tried to say something.

"Why...why me...I'm nothing compared t-t-to all the other girls in school..." She began, this didn't make any sense to her, there were so many better looking girls he could be with she thought to herself.

"Your the only girl I see." Harry softly said as he brought his forehead to hers and cuddles her tighter.

"But I'm just Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger, why would you want me?" She asked with a small smile and laugh.

"Because to me, you are perfect, I...I love you!" Harry finally admitted, he didn't know why he hesitated telling her this, he knew he loved her, maybe it was for dramatic effect?

"H-harry...I've l-l-loved you s-s-since you saved m-me from the troll in o-our first year...I can't image b-b-being without you!" she cried as Harry used his thumbs to dry her eyes, he then gave his signature lopsided grin.

"I couldn't imagine it either..." Harry began as he took the parchment from Brian and gave it to Hermione. "So I would really hate going back to Hogwarts without my girlfriend!"

"Y-you want me t-t-to be your girlfriend?"

"Only if you stay in Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at the parchment in her trembling hands and then back at Harry, she looked into Harry's green eyes and felt love pouring out for her as he put his hands on her waist, she took a few calming breaths before she tore up the parchment, again she looked up at Harry and began leaning towards him until Ron unceremoniously interrupted them.

"Thank god for that...don't think I could of found anyone who could help me with my work this year if you had left Hermione!" He chuckled out as everyone shot him disapproving looks.

"Way to kill the moment there Ron!" Brian muttered shaking his head at Ron. "Well what are you two waiting for...an invitation!"

Harry had a mischievous grin on his face as he and Hermione came back together, Harry's grip on Hermione's hips tightened as he slowly but passionately kissed Hermione with everything he had, Hermione put one arm around his waist and used her other to run her fingers through Harry's tangled hair, which she began tugging on when Harry's lips came to her neck; nuzzling a sensitive spot under her ear, she gave out moans of pleasure as he did this.

Brian and Ron just stood at watched for a few seconds before they both turned and look at each other, Ron mimicked himself gagging which caused Brian to snort out a laugh.

"I agree with you mate, we should leave these two alone for a while!" Brian sniggered out.

"Please do!" Harry said as he came away from Hermione's neck and began kissing her on her puffy lips again, pushing her up against the wall as one of her legs wrapped around him, Brian and Ron didn't need any more persuasion as they quickly turned around and walked out the door back towards the kitchen were everyone else was.

"So Ron, what do you like to do for fun when your best friend is busy?" Brian asked as they walked towards the door to the kitchen.

"Well I like Quidditch, the Chudley Cannons have managed to get new brooms for the new season so I bet they'll do better then last, who is your favourite team?" Ron asked as he was about to open the door to the kitchen.

"The fuck is Quidditch?"

* * *

 **PRESENT**

* * *

"So that's all that's happened." Brian concluded as he sat back down leaving out details of Harry and Hermione's kiss, Mrs Weasley was ecstatic and could barely hold in her happiness.

"It's about time those two realised just how much they needed each other!" Mrs Weasley happily sung out. "When are you going to find yourself a decent girl Ron?" She quickly added, Ron started to sink into his chair as his face became just a red as his head, Ginny began laughing out loud.

"Mum he is hopeless, I'm sure he is scared of girls, he'll never get a girlfriend!"

"That sounds like a challenge!" Brian said putting his legs on the table, which were promptly knocked off by Mrs Weasley. "Sorry Mrs Weasley."

"Your saying you could get Ron a Girlfriend!" Ginny scoffed arms crossed.

"Not only that, you can name the girl...anyone in your school!" He confidential replied.

"Is anyone going to ask about my views on this?" Ron asked but to no avail as Ginny kept pushing.

"Any girl I choose?"

"Your choice."

"Pansy Parkinson!" Ginny smugly said, she knew that would be impossible.

"No, please anyone but her, please!" Ron begged Ginny, he knew it would be impossible but any thought of him and Pansy being intermit made him feel sick.

"Come on Gin, at least give him a chance!" George laughed out.

"Brian's good but he's not a miracle worker!" Fred added.

"Fine then...Lavender Brown!" She compromised.

"That's...well." Fred began

"A little bit better!" George finished for him.

"But she wouldn't give me the time of day..." Ron began but got cut off by Brian reaching over the table to Ginny.

"Your on!" He said shaking Ginny's hand as Fred and George both looked at each other in amazement.

"I think they should have some sort of forfeit if they fails!" Tonks added, wanting to have a little fun in all of this.

"Ooh, like what Dora?" Ginny asked with an evil look on her face.

"If you cannot get Ron and Lavender together for Christmas Me, Ginny and Hermione get to give you both a magical makeover that won't come off for a week!" Tonks said, getting a lot of gasps from around the room, while Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"And if I successfully get them together for Christmas?" Brian asked.

"Then we will wait on you both hand and foot for a week!" Ginny said confidential, getting a look from Tonks.

"On one condition, you three will have to wear French maid outfits as well!" Brian chuckled out before he got a slap on the arm from Mrs Weasley.

"You are not making my daughter wear one of those outfits!" Mrs Weasley reprimand Brian but Tonks lifted her hand in protest.

"Actually Master Potter, your on...Fred, George will you both quickly make a magically binding contract for us?" Tonks asked, Brian noticing her lack of use of his first name as both Weasley twins got up and made their way out of the kitchen as Harry and Hermione both re-enter

Harry and Hermione both walked into the kitchen hand in hand using their free hand to try and tame their incredibly wild hair, their faces were both as red as he Weasley's hair, Hermione's lips were very puffy as they both tried to calm down.

"So...you guys have fun?" Tonks asked, getting a small nod from both of them as they went to sit down next to Ron and Ginny.

"That Fred and George's seats!" Brian said as the two lovers moved up the table finding only a single chair left next to both Mrs Weasley and Sirius. "Looks like you two are going to have to sit 'Together'!" Sirius chuckled out as he patted the seat next to him.

Harry sat on the stool first then opened his arms up for Hermione to join, when they got comfortable Fred wand George re-entered the room again.

"We just finished drawing something up..." George started

"And if you don't mind us saying..." Fred continued in George's pause.

" _We knocked it out of the park_!" They both said together.

After both parties looked over the contract for a few minutes Ginny and Brian both signed the bottom, as they did a golden glow encapsulated everyone who's name was on the contract.

"Wait why did that golden glow touch me?" Hermione asked, Tonks and Ginny began to look worried, deciding that the ground look very interesting to them right now. "Did you two write me into this without my permission?" she continued, Brian loving every second of this decided to 'poke the bear' a bit!

"Wait till you ask them what you'll have to wear for a week when me and Ron win!"

"Girls...what have you done?"

The entire room was in fits of laughter except for Ginny, Tonks, Hermione, Mrs Weasley and a very confused Harry.

"Well in the small chance he wins, we will have to wait on them both for a week in...in..." Ginny began but could not finish.

"In French maid outfits Hermione!" Ron said. "Mum what are French maid outfits?"

"YOU WHAT...WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THAT...WHO EVEN CAME UP WITH THAT IDEA?" Hermione shouted over the hysterical laughter but as soon as she said it her gaze found it's way to Brian.

"Were you born an complete arse or did you have to work for it?" Hermione said to Brian who just laughed it off as he told her out his and Ron's forfeit should they lose, in a quiet voice Brian told Ron he would tell him about the infamous French maid outfit later, just before Moody barged into the room panting, he had obviously been running.

"THERE'S BEEN A MASS BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN!" He announced silencing the room, Brian was the first to speak.

"That's the high security prison you've got...how large?" Brian asked as he got up and walk towards the retired Auror.

"Massive, anyone who was a part of Voldemort's group is gone with a hundred others as well!" Moody replied, as he finished Brian needed to hear no more, he closed his eyes and brought his hand up from his lower abdomen towards his neck as he did the same red dragon hide armour that Master Rai had on in the Ministry with a few notable difference, between the layers of Dragon hide was a black outline, instead of covering his entire chest the armour only seems to protect his vital organs but left his right peck and entire right arm exposed showing off his tattoo, the armour on the left arm only went down to an inch before his elbow, he also had a matte black Nodachi field sword across his back and a Heckler & Koch MP5 strapped to his front supported by a sling.

"Well we're not going to catch them just standing around here, tell me what you need and I'll help anyway I can!" Brian said to Moody.

"Though I'm flattered by your request to help, they've gone to ground...it's too late to track them but Dumbledore has seen fit to move yours two meetings with him to as soon as possible, you both better get ready he is waiting in his office in Hogwarts for you."

* * *

A few minutes later Harry and Brian who was still in his gear emerged out of Dumbledore's fire place in a green eruption, Harry still didn't like the feeling of traveling via floo as it felt like you were being pulled in all directions, he felt like he would vomit... again!

"Ah Harry, Brian it's good of you both to come here on such short notice, would either of you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk holding a glass bowl filled with the sugary treats.

"Professor has there really been an mass breakout from Azkaban?" Harry asked as he took a seat in front of his headmaster, politely declining a lemon drop while Brian continued to stand.

"I'm afraid so Harry, there is no doubt in my mind that Fudge will be pinning this all on Sirius." Dumbledore sadly said he knew the minister of magic would need to pin the break out on someone who had managed to escape before.

"Moody said something about all of prisoners who were part of Voldemort's group are gone plus a hundred more...what kind of numbers are we talking?" Brian asked still standing, Dumbledore hesitated for a few seconds but then regained his composure.

"At least over two hundred, it would seem that Voldemort has a plan in the works!"

"It's Peter Pettigrew isn't it, he managed to find Voldemort?" Harry asked again.

"It would seem he has and now finally Voldemort is making moves, though I cannot be sure he has returned to his full form."

"Then why are we just sat here, we should be out hunting him down!" Brian said as he paced up and down the office.

"They have gone to ground, we have no way of tracking them we must simply wait and see what his first move is... However this is not why I called you both here today." Dumbledore said as he got up. "It is obvious that you have returned to the united kingdom and your questioning in Harry's trial has told me your intentions...why is it you want Harry to join your clan as your apprentice?"

"I've heard the stories of what Harry has done, killing a basilisk, fighting off a hundred Dementors...he has earned his right to join us, it also so that I can be with a member of my blood family, which is why I am asking for a place in this school!" Brian said as he walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, his gaze never leaving Dumbledore.

"I'm just worried you could be turning Harry into something he is not." Dumbledore replied.

"A strong wizard?" Brian asked

"A weapon!" Dumbledore responded

"If what you say is true and Voldemort is making moves he needs to be able to fight him!"

"I will not have him throw away his childhood years so he could become a killer!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS DOING IT TO ME!" Brian shouted, before taking a couple of calming breaths. "Look...I just want answers and I want to be able to tell Harry everything so...why did you take me away...why couldn't I have lived with Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, sitting back down massaging his temples as he looked deep in thought. "I did what was necessary to protect you both...I had your best interests at heart..."

"I came for answers not excuses!"

"When I found you...just before I found Harry, I saw something I had only seen once in my life...pure, unrelenting power on a scale I'd never seen before and I was scared...scared of what you could become!"

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

It was carnage at the first Potter's House Dumbledore went to, the house of the squib named Joseph Potter and his Muggle-Born wife Amelia Potter was almost completely destroyed.

"Fawkes, take this message to Professor McGonagall, I'll be meeting her at Lily and James's house in twenty minutes, might as well see what survived!" He told Fawkes who trilled a response and flashed away, leaving Dumbledore on his own as he walked threw the destroyed door and into the living room where he found the body's of Joseph and Amelia. It had seemed that Joseph had tried to protect his wife but was slain first, Amelia was taken next, her hand on his back obviously trying to see if he was alive mere seconds before she was killed herself.

Pictures of the then one year old Brian were strewn around the floor, one showing him as a baby cuddling a Dragon Teddy twice the size of him, Dumbledore bent over to picked up the photo and put it in his pocket before he walked up the stairs, casting the Feather-light charm on his shoes as the staircase looked weakened.

As Dumbledore got upstairs he saw that every door had been blown off its hinges, Voldemort was looking for someone, it was strange because Brian's birthday was the beginning of June while the prophecy stated that the one to vanquish the dark lord would be born at the end of July.

" _It seems Tom doesn't want to leave any chances_." Dumbledore thought to himself as he walked into Brian's room and looked at the child's dead body that was still clutching the Dragon toy that Dumbledore had seen in the photo of him . " _The Potter's blood line potential wiped out, there is something I didn't think I'd live to see!_ " He thought as he turned around to leave.

However a small cough got his attention, it came from Brian's room, Dumbledore quickly turned back around and two things hit him, first the child was getting up and second the amount of power being given off of him, Brian looked up at the man that was inside his room, he clutched onto the Dragon he had and slid to the end of his small bed.

"Who...who are you?" Brian asked, hiding behind his stuffed Dragon.

"Its ok, your safe now...do you remember what happened?" Dumbledore asked his mind exploding with questions and nagging in the back of his head showing him the memory of his meeting with Tom Riddle all those years ago.

"I...I Don't know...who are you?" Brian cried out, Dumbledore needed to calm him down, a bout of accidental magic would be disastrous for him.

"It's ok my name is Dumbledore, I know your mum and dad...what's your name?" He asked, he already knew his name as young Amelia had written to him multiple times telling him about her son and his ability with magic at such a young age, he had started talking when he was just six months old, much to Joseph's displeasure as it was said it was hard to get him to shut up, but if he could get him to tell him name, he could use it to build trust between the boy.

"B-Brian...my name is Brian, Dumb-ball-door." Brian said slowly, peeking over his Dragon toy.

"It's not easy to say is it?" Dumbledore laughed out as Brian slowly shook his head. "What's his name?" Dumbledore asked Brian, pointing at his Dragon toy, Brian seemed to become quite angry at this statement as he turned away. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...it's just I've seen one of those before...you have to be quite powerful to tame one like you have!" Dumbledore said, trying to use a complement to win the boy over.

"It's a girl." He quietly responded.

"What was that Brian?"

"SHE'S A GIRL!" He shouted, the room began to shake around them, the glass in the window shattered and his wardrobe was flung open spilling out everything onto the floor.

"Of course she is a girl, my mistake...what is her name?"

"Envy." He replied.

"That is a beautiful name, have you ever seen a real Dragon before?"

"She is a real Dragon!"

"Yes, yes she is a real Dragon...I'm asking if you have ever seen a living one before?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Really?"

"Yes Brian, I'll take you to see all the Dragons you want!" with that Brian jumped to the floor still holding Envy as he did with wonder in his eyes.

"Yes please!" He said taking the man's hand, Dumbledore knew how powerful he was...he needed to get him away, far away...and fast.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"I still have that Dragon, it was the only thing I owned after all that." Brian said as he let the Dragon on his arm walk free onto Dumbledore's desk, the Dragon was about the size of a cat. "I named my Dragon spirit after her...Envy." He said tickling the small dragon under the chin causing her to spit out small balls of flames in happiness.

"So you sent Brian far away into the middle on nowhere to be forgotten about... would you have ever told me about him if never found me?" Harry asked Dumbledore after he had told them about the day he took Brian away.

"You don't understand... Brian is dangerous, I only did this to protect you Harry."

"Yeah I am dangerous, but it seems their are worse people out there at the moment." Brian shot back.

"Brian I did what was necessary!" Dumbledore shot back at Brian.

"And so did I when I came back!" Spat back at Dumbledore

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

It was eleven at night when Brian landed in the courtyard still in his Dragon form, he had just returned from the bandit village he had just destroyed, as he slowly walked forward three of his clan mates walked out of the temple to meet him, Brian slowly transformed into his human form, he was wearing his Dragon hide armour with a duffle bag around his shoulder, he attempted to walk past all his clans mates.

(A/N: Everyone in his scene would be speaking Japanese but I've written it in English to make it easier to read)

"Where do you think your going Master Potter?" Master Akihiko asked Brian stopping him from walking any further.

"To my father!" He darkly respond, attempting to walk around him.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Master Kazuko asked him as he too prevented his escape, Brian getting pissed off dropped the duffle bag and opened it revelling the treasures of their ancestors.

"While you lot argued about what we should do, I went I got the job done!" He calmly said as Master Hoshi knelt down and picked up a golden plate.

"You have retrieved all our treasurers!" She stated looking up at Brian with grateful eyes.

"Yes but at what cost?" Master Akihiko snapped, snatching the plate from her hands.

"I have avenged the deaths of our brothers and sisters and retrieved what has been taken from us..." Brian respond before Master Kazuko butted in.

"Your actions have most probably doomed us all!"

"We must prepare for a counter attack at once!" Master Akihiko commanded.

"There will be no counter attack!" Brian said picking up the duffle bag and taking the plate back from Akihiko "Because there is no Bandit Village anymore!" Brian said darkly as he barged past Master Akihiko and Kazuko walking towards the temple doors.

"He...he killed them all?" Master Hoshi asked the two men that stood next to her, eyes wide in amazement, she knew Master Potter was powerful when he absorbed the full essence of a Hungarian Horntail that was close to death, when she found out about his ability to also transform into the male equivalent she was very close to asking if she could 'Ride' him.

"So it would seem!" Master Akihiko sneered out as he turned around to walk to the Village, just to see if it was true. "I wouldn't get too used to seeing him around Master Hoshi...Master Rai will have no choice but to send him away now...son or not!"

Brian walked through the long dark halls only being slightly illuminate by a few torch lights on the walls, other clan mate's and apprentices were watching him from adjacent rooms, he was famous in the temple as both the youngest Master ever and the only man who would never stay dead, many of his clan mate's apprentices would try to talk to him, but not today, word of what he had done had spread fast and people were divided on their opinion of him now, Brian stopped outside of the treasure hall and opened the doors as he did many came to see if he had been able to return all of the treasures.

Brian put the bag on the floor and one by one took out all of the treasures he had taken back from the Bandits that had stolen it and killed his friends, Master Rai, unseen by Brian and the apprentices watched from behind in silence as his adopted son placed all the treasures back in their rightful spot and began restoring their magical aura.

"My son!" Master Rai called out after Brian was done, getting everyone's attention as all the apprentices bowed in respect for the high master. "Come with me, there is much for us to discuss." With that he turned and walked away towards his chambers.

Brian stood up and looked at the masses of people watching him, normally he enjoyed the company of the young apprentices, however today was not a normal day.

"HAVEN'T YOU ALL GOT WORK TO DO?" He bellowed out, this caused all watchers to frantically begin finding something to do as Brian walked out of the room and towards his father's quarters.

"Master Rai..." Brian began as he entered his father's room to find him sitting at his desk.

"Brian...sit down, it's ok I'm not angry at you for what you have done tonight." Master Rai said in English, cutting off Brian before he could continue, Brian began to relax as he took a seat on the other side of his father's desk.

"Father, I did what I had to do to for the clan, though it seems many do not agree." Brian said in English as well as he picked up a bottle of Fire Whiskey on the desk and poured a glass out for both him and Rai, which he accepted happy. "To the fallen." Brian said raising his glass in the air as did Rai

"May they find peace in death that they never found in life." Master Rai said before they both drank their glass. "Remind me again how you can drink a bottle of this stuff in one go?" He asked as he struggled to control the heat of the drink while Brian poured himself another glass.

"Because I have a full Dragon spirit absorbed into me it takes something big for me to be able to feel any heat...this stuff is like water to me now!" Brian laughed out as his father joined in.

"Oh so that's this week's explanation." Master Rai chuckled out.

"Fuck you." Brian laughed out before replacing the lid on the bottle and walking it over to his father's spirts shelf, Master Rai watched his adopted son walk away and he began thinking about how much better his life had been when Dumbledore gave him Brian all those years ago, but now, due to the events that have taken place, He believe he needed to know who his true family is.

"Brian...I have been a good father to you...right?" Master Rai asked Brian, who turned around with his lop sided grin he had come to love.

"One glass and your already getting emotional, are you sure your still ok to drink this stuff?" Brian laughed as he walked back and put his hand on his father's shoulder, which was shrugged off.

"Don't worry about me...just... answer the question." Master Rai said coolly as Brian then took his seat again.

"You've been the best dad ever, you have taught me so much...pushed me to become the man I am today...I'm proud to be your son...mum would be proud of you...if she was still here."

"She would be proud of the man you have become...but that is not why I have called you in here...my son...Brian...I am not your true father."

There was a loud crash as Brian dropped his glass onto the floor which promptly smashed into a million pieces.

"Wh...what?" Brian stuttered out as Master Rai walked over and put his hands on the side of his face.

"Oh how I wish this was not true... but your real mother and father died when you were but a year old...a man named Dumbledore brought you here when he found you." Master Rai explained, Brian couldn't look directly at his Master as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"How...how did they die?" He asked, his world being turned upside down.

"A monster by the name Voldemort came and killed them...it was said that a child born at the end of July would vanquish him."

"But my birthday is June 7th, how could I have been..." Brian began to ask but was cut off by Master Rai as he picked up a book.

"You weren't the target...your cousin was, his name Harry James Potter...after Voldemort killed you and your parents he went to his house and killed his parents as well but unlike you, when Harry was hit with the killing curse it rebounded."

"That's imposable!"

"Imposable no... highly unlikely yes...this book will tell you everything about him...go and find him because from what I have found...other then you he is the last of the Potter blood line!"

Brian took the large green book that had the words "Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived" Written across it in gold lettering and looked at his Master for a few seconds before he said anything.

"Master Rai...thank you." Brian said quietly as he looked at his Master.

"For what?"

"For being there when no one else was...you may not be my father...but you'll always be my dad!"

Master Rai could not contain himself as ran over and hugged his adopted son, he was happy that even after learning the truth he still wanted him in his life.

"Thank you for keeping me in your life, when Dumbledore dropped you off I thought he was just dumping unwanted cargo...but your the best thing that has ever happened to me...next to meeting my wife."

"Can I call for you if I need to dad?" Brian asked as he released his Master, still clinging on to the book he gave him.

"Of course my son, now go."

"What about the clan?"

"Let me worry about the clan, I won't lie it will be difficult after tonight's events but I'll manage...now go to Tokyo and catch the first flight to the UK...I don't want a repeat of when you decided to fly to Australia in your dragon form!" Master Rai Chuckled as Brian took a step back and bowed to his Master and took off running down the hall towards his private quarters packing light for the trip to the UK.

* * *

(End Of Flashback)

* * *

"I read that book cover to cover more times then I would like to say on the trip over here." Brian admitted as he looked at Harry with a large smile on his face.

"I knew you were a fan when I met you!" Harry said pointing at Brian, he looked back at when he first met Brian and what he said to him. "But something doesn't add up...if you came to the UK straight after you destroyed that Bandit village, why did it take you a month to find me?" Harry asked.

"Well I first had to find out were you lived, not easy when you only have a name and some stories to go on." Brian explained to Harry, Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at that admission.

"So how did you find out were he lived?" He asked coldly, Harry looked from Dumbledore back to Brian who had a nervous look on his face.

"Well don't get too mad but I used Envy to track any mail going to you, it seems thought that Envy and your owl really hit it off." Brian said as he looked back at Envy who seemed to be playing with Fawkes, flying around the room.

"I would very much like to meet with Hedwig once again young flame apprentice." Envy said to Harry as she landed with Fawkes on his stand, Harry was very taken aback by Dragon speaking to him, while Dumbledore looked on, fascinated by his familiars openness to Brian's Dragon.

"Did...did you just...talk to me um... Envy?" Harry asked, Envy made a noise that sounded like laughter as she flew up and landed on Brian's shoulder, looking at Harry.

"I did, me and Hedwig would often talk a lot about you, she is a very happy and well looked after owl, I do miss her." Envy said while Brian stroked her head.

"Amazing, I've never seen Fawkes so at ease with another person's familiar." Dumbledore stated walking over to Fawkes who trilled a happy song out.

"Sir, What gave you the right to make decisions like this?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who was taken aback by his question.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Dumbledore said walking over to his chair again, raising his eyebrow to Harry.

"No I think you do, taking a child out of the country to be forced to live with someone they don't know" Harry said standing up, he was begin to question if Dumbledore truly knew what he was doing, something he never thought he would do.

"Harry listen, I only ever do what is for greater good..." Dumbledore said but Harry quickly cut him off.

"I'm wondering if that is for the world's good...or yours!"

"Harry please don't interrupt me..."

"Would you of sent me away if this was the other way round?"

"No!"

"Oh so you just hate Brian!"

"WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE FOR YOU HARRY!" Dumbledore shouted at Harry, this was the first time he had ever raised his voice to him.

"HE IN A SHORT FEW HOURS MANAGED TO GET MY AUNT AND COUSIN TO ACCEPT AND LOVE ME!" Harry shouted back at his Headmaster, his anger bubbling over as he looked at Dumbledore, he realised that Brian had done in a couple of hours what Dumbledore refused to do over many years.

"What?" Dumbledore quickly said, eyes wide in amazement as he stared at Brian.

"You heard him, I drove out Vernon who made Harry's life a living hell and I got his family to accept him for who he is!" Brian spat out, he could not believe that Dumbledore would keep sending him back to that family every year, at least he did something about it.

"Harry, your uncle is in great danger, you must let come back..." Dumbledore said with much more authoritiy then he normally would but he needed to let Harry know who was in charge.

"You really think I would do anything to help that arsehole, even if I wanted too my aunt would never take him back now!" Harry snorted out, cutting off his Headmaster on the process.

"Harry, please listen to reason, he could be killed!"

"Good!" Harry simply said to Dumbledore, shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry, you don't mean that...do you?" Dumbledore had lost all his twinkle in his eye. " _How much had Brian had an affect on him already?_ " he thought to himself.

"Brian...I think your right... Dumbledore only wants what is good for him...I think I'll take you up on that offer to be your apprentice!" Harry said as he turned around to look at Brian, who was now beaming from ear to ear.

"Harry please I implore you to think about this!" Dumbledore begged, he knew he was losing Harry to Brian.

"I have... Brian will you take me on as your apprentice?" Harry asked as he held out his hand to Brian.

"Harry...it would be my honour." Brian said as he took his hand, at that moment a fire surrounded them and as Harry and Brian became engulfed in the flames, Envy flew above them adding her fire into the flames, when the flames died down Harry was wearing the exact same Dragon hide armour Master Rai had on with only one difference; the armour Harry had on was as green as his eyes.

"My I be the first to formally welcome you into the Doragon no michi clan... Apprentice Potter." Brian said as Harry looked at the armour he now had on.

"Whoa!" Harry said as he looked himself over as he did he noticed something. "Brian...why am I more...buff?" He asked taking off his chest armour, his chest had grown at least a couple of inches and his biceps were larger and more defined, he felt his shoulders had gotten broader and he now had a six pack...not as well defined as Brian's but he had gone from a seekers build to that of a beaters.

"To be able withstand the... challenges Dragons pose you have to be in tip-top shape, so when you joined me as my apprentice the fires of Envy's Dragon spirit gave you the strength you will need... however you will still need training which will begin tomorrow at day break." Brian explained to Harry.

"Day break...what about ten o'clock?' Harry bartered with Brian.

"Eight!" Brian shot back.

"Fine, Nine o'clock tomorrow morning!" Harry said putting on his chest piece back on, Brian folded his arms and put on his best teacher voice.

"Harry don't forget I am now your Master!"

"Am I fuck calling you Master!" Harry laughed out, causing Brian to crack and start himself, a few seconds after drying his eyes Brian made a compromise.

"Alright, eight thirty and I make breakfast."

"Done." Harry said shaking Brian's hand once more, while Dumbledore looked on with a shocked expression on his face

"Harry...what about your friends... what about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I will come to Hogwarts if Brian can as well." Harry calmly said, putting his hand on Brian's shoulder while Brian mouthed out "My Master."

"Harry, is Brian all you care about...what about Ron and Hermione?"

"Well seeing as myself and Hermione have gotten together, I'm pretty sure I care about her as well, though I don't see why that should concern you?"

"Fine...Brian you shall receive a letter soon explaining everything you will need to bring for the new year... however thought you are seventeen you will be in the same year as Harry as you do not have your OWL'S." Dumbledore finally said, he knew no matter what he tried Brian was here to stay, better to give Harry and Brian what they want for now... perhaps if kept here Brian could be contained.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I shall see you soon then." Brian said as he called for Envy, who told him she would catch up, they both then walked towards the fireplace and were about to enter when Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Oh before you both go, I should tell you that Moody has seen it fit to move everyone to the Burrows now... something to do with a certain Quidditch world cup."

"Thank you Professor, we shall see you soon." Harry said they both entered the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "The Burrows." Harry said as they both were engulfed in green flames, Envy flew into the flames closely behind, quickly giving Fawkes a goodbye peck before she did, Dumbledore just sat in silence for the longest time before he pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and took a swig of it before he got up and walked into his quarters.

"Harry...What has he done to you?" he said to himself before he laid down on his bed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: A huge thank you to Phantomsoul2015 for helping me out while I had a bad case of writers block...he was also the person who came up with the name Envy for Brian's Dragon.

This chapter took a while to write but I enjoyed writing it however I'm really looking forward to the next two chapters...I was thinking about putting the Battle of the Quidditch world cup in the next chapter however I want to put more work into it so I'm going to devote the next chapter to Brian training Harry in the ways of the Doragon no michi.

Thank you all for reading so far but I really want to have some reviews, I want to improve as a writer but I cannot do it if I do not know where to improve...I want to make this story as good as it can be and I need all of your help to do so.

(Dicko)


	7. Young Dragon Apprentice

**Chapter 7 – Young Dragon Apprentice.**

* * *

 _ **Previously - "Fine...Brian you shall receive a letter soon explaining everything you will need to bring for the new year... however thought you are seventeen you will be in the same year as Harry as you do not have your OWL'S." Dumbledore finally said, he knew no matter what he tried Brian was here to stay, better to give Harry and Brian what they want for now... perhaps if kept here Brian could be contained.**_

 _ **"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I shall see you soon then." Brian said as he called for Envy, who told him she would catch up, they both then walked towards the fireplace and were about to enter when Dumbledore spoke once more.**_

 _ **"Oh before you both go, I should tell you that Moody has seen it fit to move everyone to the Burrows now... something to do with a certain Quidditch world cup."**_

 _ **"Thank you Professor, we shall see you soon." Harry said they both entered the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "The Burrows." Harry said as they both were engulfed in green flames, Envy flew into the flames closely behind, quickly giving Fawkes a goodbye peck before she did, Dumbledore just sat in silence for the longest time before he pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and took a swig of it before he got up and walked into his quarters.**_

 _ **"Harry...What has he done to you?" he said to himself before he laid down on his bed and tried to get some sleep.**_

* * *

Harry, Brian and Envy came out of the fireplace with only Envy exiting with any grace while Harry and Brian fell to the floor as they came tumbling out.

"I. Hate. Floo. Travel!" Harry said, emphasising each word as he got up, he gave his hand to Brian to help him up too, Brian looked around his new surroundings with a look of child like wonder.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Brian breathlessly said as he got up and looked around the living room of the Weasley's home, Harry blew air through his nose as a laugh, he remembered that he had the same reaction to seeing this house after Fred, George and Ron had saved him from the Dursley's in his second year...The Dursley's, Harry began thinking about how much had changed since Brian had arrived, he was now in a relationship with Hermione, he finally had a family that accepted him and now had someone who was related to him in his life, for once things had started to look up for him.

"I had the same look on my face when I first came here too." Harry said as Envy landed on his shoulder and nuzzled into Harry's neck, Brian turned around and began to chuckle, he loved seeing Envy happy.

"I'm glad to see she like you Harry, but it's time to go back darling." Brian said in his best dad voice he had, Envy turned to look as Brian to give her best impression of puppy dog eyes, however Brian simply put his arm out, reluctantly she jumped from Harry's shoulder onto Brian's arm and began to melt into his skin until she took her place on his arm as his tattoo.

"Will I be able to learn how to do that?" Harry asked now pointing at Brian's tattoo as Brian looked around the room more.

"Trust me, it's not something you want to go though." Brian responded as Mrs Weasley entered the room with Hermione, Fred and George behind her.

"Ah your both back, so how did you meeting with Dumbledore go?" She asked unable to see Harry properly as Brian was standing in the way.

"As well as it could, Brian's now going to Hogwarts!" Harry said as he stepped out from behind Brian, there was a collective gasp as everyone who just entered the room looked at Harry, Hermione's jaw dropped and her eye's widened, Mrs Weasley had a confused look on her face while Fred and George just looked on in admiration.

" _Whoa!_ " Fred and George both said at the same time, looking at Harry's Dragon-hide armour.

"Gotta say Harry, you do look awesome in that." Fred Began, nodding his head with his arms crossed.

"Have you been working out since last we saw you?" George asked, noticing the massive difference in Harry's appearance, as did everyone in the room presently, Hermione walked up to her boyfriend slowly putting her hand on his chest piece as she got close to him, she looked Harry up and down biting her lower lip before she took a step back as she realised Brian had done something to Harry.

"What happened?" She said in her professor like voice Harry had become quite accustomed to, she would often use it on him and Ron when they were not taking their studies seriously enough for her liking.

"Uh...so funny story...I'm a Doragon no michi wizard now." Harry half laughed as he ran his right hand through his tangled hair grinning nervously, Hermione just looked at him for a few seconds before slowly starting to laugh, soon Brian and Harry nervously started as Fred, George and Mrs Weasley joined in.

"Why are we laughing?" Brian nervously laughed out, he knew how dangerous any angry girlfriend was, even if she wasn't his.

"That joke...it was funny...you almost had me there...I mean Harry... he wouldn't be as stupid as...to join without..."Hermione said as she slowly stopped laughing, with each pause her features got a little darker until she looked at Harry with the kind of look you'd get if you told your girlfriend you had decided to go out on a night out with your mates on her birthday!

"Asking me first!" She spat out as her eyes grew angrier, even Fred and George knew to move back a bit before Mt Hermione erupted.

"Surprise!" Brian gingerly said as he half smiled, Hermione looked at Harry for a few seconds before she started to beat on his chest with her balled up fists as hard as she could, she was furious, like turning up to see your girlfriend's parents for the first time drunk and looking like you slept in the gutter furious!

"YOU BLOODY STUPID PRAT HARRY POTTER!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs, causing everyone in the house to come and see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Fred and George, coming down with Ron and Tonks in tow as they continued to watch Hermione valiantly try and beat up her boyfriend.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AND BE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT ALL THE TIME?"

"Oh Hermiones just angry at Harry..." George began as he and Fred conjured up some popcorn and fold out chairs.

"Coz he joined the Doragon no michi..." Fred continued, taking a seat in the newly made chairs with his twin.

" _Without asking her first!_ " They both finished together as they began to shovel down popcorn, getting a laugh from a few people in the room as Hermione continued her verbal assault at her boyfriend.

"AND I BET YOU FIND IT HILARIOUS AS WELL DON'T YOU?" She continued screaming at the top of her lungs still attacking Harry, who was now looking at Brian for some support with his wild girlfriend.

"Hermione, look don't be mad at Harry...I'm the one to blame." Brian said as he got in-between Harry and Hermione ending the onslaught, Hermione took a step back as he came in-between them looking Brian in the eyes as she did.

"Oh...yeah...your probably right." She said sounding like she had calmed down.

*SLAP*

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A PRICK ALL THE TIME?" She shouted out at Brian after she slapped him as hard as she could across the face, everyone in the room drew a sharp intake of breath as she made contact with his face.

"I'm not sure I deserve that." Brian said as he tried to rub his right cheek better.

*SLAP*

"Ok, I did deserve that one!" Brian said as he shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the right.

"AND TO THINK I KISSED YOU..." Hermione said before she coved her mouth realising what she had just said in front of everyone.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry roared out, eyes wide in anger as he looked as he looked not at Hermione but to Brian.

"She kissed me...not the other way round...do you want me to take Veritaserum again?" Brian said as Hermione made a hasty retreat into the crowd to get away from what was about to happen but Tonks took a hold of her before she could run upstairs.

"No I get it...it's ok." Harry said, seemingly calming down.

"Really?" Brian asked in a upbeat hopeful voice.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *WHACK*

"NO YOU FUCKING CUNT, YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Harry said, unleashing his new more powerful body against Brian, sending both a right and a left hook into Brian's head before punching him in the stomach, winding him

"She kissed me!" Brian said as he stood back up straight and looked Harry in the eyes, smirking as he did trying to hide how much that really hurt.

"And you know what, when me and Tonks were upstairs that night she found some of the dirty magazines that I stole from Dudley and told me she could make herself look like one if I'd like!" Harry yelled out before he turned around and saw just how many people were watching... including a now very pissed off Tonks. "Oh...Hi Guys." Harry nervously said as he went to help Brian up who realised just how fucked they both were.

"Oh, so that's what happened...oh shit!" Brian said in realisation before his facial features dropped as contender number two approached them both.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked, her hair blood red as she tried to contain her anger.

"I don't know, he's the one who just joined the Doragon no michi!" Brian sarcastically said as he sat down on the sofa and stretched out, Tonks shook her head before looking at Harry.

"Oh Harry we're so proud of you...Thank you guys, I knew you'd all understand...Wow Harry, your looking good now..." Harry began to say sarcastically, as he turned his head acting out both sides of his conversation.

"Wow Harry, your looking good now!" Ginny said, looking Harry up and down hungrily.

"Thanks Ginny!" Harry said blowing her a kiss, Hermione then shot Ginny an evil look mouthing the word "Mine" to her. Tonks began to laugh slightly, shaking her head at them both.

"What made you think that this was a good idea Harry?" She asked as he crossed her arms and started tapping her foot on the, Mrs Weasley had then come over wanting an explanation as well.

"Because Voldemort is making moves again and Dumbledore is too busy dealing with unimportant things to even care...so I took matters into my own hands...if Voldemort wants to kill me or any of you then I'm going to make sure it's not going to be easy for him!" Harry shot out as he slumped onto the sofa next to Brian, Hermione quickly ran over and launched herself onto him, hugging him with everything she had as her tears began to fall onto his Green Dragon-hide armour.

"You did it to protect us...oh god I'm sorry Harry i-i-i didn't know..." Hermione began to cry out as she refused to let him go, she felt guilty, he only did it so he could fight Voldemort better and hopefully make him less of a threat to the wizarding world

"You would give up your childhood years so we would be safer?" Mrs Weasley asked as she too stopped being mad and saw Harry as a boy who seemed to be in far to deep.

"I'd give up anything!" Harry confidential said as he used one hand to rub Hermione's back in circles while the other was in her large bushy brown hair.

"No one wants you to have to do that Harry." Tonks calmly said as she put her hand on his arm, instantly feeling just how buff he had gotten, her mouth dropped as she hesitated to take her hand away. "Should I ask?"

"Dragons are extremely powerful...for us to stand a chance against them we have to develop our strength quickly, which results in..." Brian explained, standing up as he motioned towards Harry, trying to find the right words "This."

"Why do we need to be so physical strong, what else do we do other then train with Dragons?" Harry asked as he managed to get Hermione to let go of him, he stood up to get his answer however Brian began walking away

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I think today has been a very long and tedious day for us all...so If you all don't mind, I think me and my apprentice will retire for the night, Harry?" Brian asked as he walked towards the stairs looking back to see if his apprentice was following him, however Harry had picked up one of the wooden chairs and sat on it, staring at Brian.

"I'm not moving until you tell me everything I need to know!" Harry said as he leaned forward towards Brian, the room stared at them both not knowing what to expect, Brian exhaled deeply as he walked back towards Harry and took a seat in front of him " _No more secrets!_ " He thought to himself. "What do want to know?" he sincerely asked as he lent forward putting his elbows onto his knees.

"What does a Doragon no michi wizard do?"

"A Doragon no michi attempts to harness the raw power of a Dragon to become wiser and stronger, however our skill in both communicating and fighting Dragons means we are often tasked with dispatching rouge Dragons who pose a threat to human life...we are also sometimes called to fight some of the world's most deadliest creatures Acromantulas, Werewolfs, Ogres but most often we are called to fight other wizards making us Japan's unofficial magical special forces."

"Will I have to fight those other creatures as well?"

"Only If you choose to, some masters would never fight anything other then Dragons and dark wizards, anything else?"

"How am I ever going to be able to fight a Dragon?"

"By harnessing your full magical potential."

"How?"

"The first thing you should know, the first thing anyone in this room should know is that magic isn't just something we have inside of us, it's all around us. Around our body and in our hair, in everything we touch or feel to the water we drink and food we eat, magic is not a tool we have inside us it's..."

"Energy" Hermione called out, raising her hand getting a laugh from Ron causing her to put it down with a glum look in her face, something both Brian and Harry noticed.

"Energy exactly Hermione, it's everywhere and if it's everywhere it can be harnessed, and if it can be harnessed it can be manipulated to do anything, you could even create something out of close to nothing!" As Brian said this he moved his right hand up and his left down creating a line of fire in front of him, he then switched his hands around by bringing them around in a circle making a ring around the line of flames before bringing his right arm back and punching through the ring shattering it as he said the word nothing.

The room just looked on in amazement except Hermione, who spoke up again this time without raising her hand, walking towards the seated Potter's

"That's impossible, you can't just create something out of nothing it goes against Gamp's law..." She began going into full lecture mode before Brian put his hand up and spoke.

"Ah but if you remember I didn't." He simply said looking at Hermione.

"The raw energy of magic.." She said quietly, her brow coming down as her eyes narrowed at Brian.

"Exactly!" Brian said as he was about to go back to talking with Harry, however Hermione stopped him again.

"It's still impossible!" She simply stated, this went against everything she knew about the fundamentals of magic.

"Why... because some books say so!" Brian said as he got up out of his seat and walked towards the back door.

"No because it is impossible to fully harness the raw energy of magic, it would mean you would have the power to change magic completely, it can't be done!" Hermione explained.

"Try and cast a spell!" Brian said as he pointed to Hermione.

"I can't, I'm underage!" She mockingly said as she raised her hands into the air.

"Who isn't and wants a free shot of flinging me out of this house?" Brian asked, everyone except Fred and George looked at the floor, not really wanting to do something stupid and get something or someone broken.

" _We can._ " Fred and George said together as pulled out there wands and aimed them at Brian who took a step outside the door.

"Ok guys...cast the most powerful spell you can think of at me at the same time." He said, he then closed his eyes and delved deep within the magic surrounding the household and everyone in it, he saw the flow of magic beginning to be drawn into Fred and George, before it could reach them he began disrupting it, the pot in the sink cleaning itself fell into the sink with a crash and the large clock showing the location of all the Weasley's began to spin wildly out of control.

" _Bombarda Maxima_." They both called out, however nothing happened, both looked at there wands and tried again with the same result. "Ok what gives?" George asked and Fred vigorous shook his wand trying to at least get some sparks to come out.

"Like I said magic is all around us and if you can harness it you can manipulate it, to the point you can disrupt it's flow...try casting a lighting spell now, to see if you can." Brian said as he relaxed his hold on the magic in the house causing everything to go back to normal.

" _Lumos._ " Both said as the tips of their wands lit up, a collective gasp came from the people in the room.

"So you'll teach me all this?" Harry said getting up out of the chair and walking towards Brian who had now re enter the house.

"No coz you can't do magic outside of school yet, but we will be doing other training... tomorrow...I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep...only if it's ok for me to stay at your home Mrs Weasley?"

"Uh...yes...ok course you and Harry can use Bill and Charlie's old room." Mrs Weasley said, she had become fond of Brian and the fact he was related to Harry, who was she to say he couldn't be with him.

"Not sharing with Hermione Harry?" Brian joking said as he walked past Hermione smiling at her, in respond she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Not in my house he wont!" Mr Weasley chimed in, there would be no hanky-panky in his home, no matter if they were guests.

"Ooh... tough break Harry...do you need another cuddle?" Brian sarcastically said to Harry as he put out his arms and pouted his face.

"I'll snap both your arms if you try!" Harry snapped at Brian, pushing him to one side laughing as Brian nodded towards the people in the room in a wordless good night. " _That's the spirit_." He thought as he climbed the stairs following Harry into the room they would share for the next few days.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

Brian woke up panting and out of breath, he was coated in sweat and his hands were shaking. This was the fifth time in the last month he had this dream, It was him destroying the bandit village, thought it wasn't the screaming of the men and women he killed or the blood he spilled that was causing the nightmares, it was the taste of it...he had not told anyone, not even Master Rai but on that night he let his full Dragon form out and now he was paying the price.

Not only did he burn and rip apart the bandits, he also allowed the full animalistic instincts of a dragon out and allowed himself to feast on some of the bandits...the taste of their blood, of their flesh and bones was something he would not soon forget.

He cast off the blanket and stood up out of bed in only his sleeping shorts as he walked to the window looking out over the clear night, the full moon seemed to be calling out to him and the stars seemed to dance in the sky, he noticed Harry stirring but did not look away from the window.

"Brian...you ok?" Harry asked squinting at Brian as he propped himself up with his elbows.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just looking at the sky...go back to sleep mate...your going to need it!" Brian lied, never looking away from the window, Harry just laid back down and fell to sleep again, Brian looked over at his young apprentice and smiled before looking back out the window again, he was now looking at a small mound in the garden. " _If I'm going to get back to sleep I'm going to have to clear my head._ " He thought to himself as he got up and quietly left the room heading downstairs.

Tonks had come down to the kitchen to fix herself up a midnight snack when a noise caused her to duck under the table, while under she watched Brian who was now in his full Dragon-hide armour walk out of the back door, confused by why Brian was leaving she got up from under the table and crept up behind staying behind the doorframe, She watched as Brian called out a staff of fire from nowhere and drew a circle around the top of the small mound outside before standing motionless in the centre, facing the house with his eyes closed and his staff held out horizontally for a few seconds.

He then dragged his right foot behind him in a wide arch until his foot was behind him at a 90° angle to his left, he then swung his right hand out bringing the staff behind him as his left hand stayed outstretched in front of him. He then began to move his staff in a slow and fluid way as if getting a feel for it before he began sparing into mid air, he seemed to be practicing blocks, jabs and swings changing between them with ease, he would also incorporate jumps and flips into the mix never coming out of the circle even with his eyes closed, Tonks was captivated, every few seconds she would take a step forward, her gaze never leaving Brian until she stumbled over a small rock and fell to the floor, Brian landed from his sidewise flip and sense someone was here, he opened his eyes and looked around for the person watching him but could not see anyone.

"Down here." Tonks winced out, the fall had winded her and she had landed awkwardly, Brian looked down at the sprawled out Tonks and laughed slightly before helping her up.

"For an Auror your coordination is pretty shit!" Brian said and he walked back over to the circle in an effort to continue, however Tonks invading his circle prevented him so he simply turned and looked at her, She was bathed in the midnight moon's glow as the light seemed to cause her shoulder length brown hair to shine, she was wearing a large black T-shirt with the Letters 'B.M.T.H' on and the outline of an umbrella above it, with very shorts grey shorts on showing off her smooth, long, hairless legs. Brian found himself staring at her for a while, something she noticed.

"Wotcher Brian, how do I look?" She flirtatiously asked, giving a quick twirl causing her shirt to rise slightly, showing off her slightly toned abdomen, Brian was about to speak but stopped himself, he looked to the ground his staff disappearing.

"What is up with you?" She asked with a bit more annoyance in her voice as he turned away and looked up at the sky saying nothing. "What's the point...you obviously don't give a shit about me anyway!" She sneered out as she turned around to walk back to the house, she was stopped when Brian grabbed hold of her right arm and she turned.

"I don't give a shit about you...is that really what you think?" He asked as Tonks looked back at him, tears welling up in her eyes as she panicked about what was going to happen next.

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't be so heartless around me!"

"Heartless...how have I been heartless Tonks?"

"Oh where should I start, ok how about leading me on when you were drunk and then as soon as your sober fucking me off!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That trip on my broom, when we went past the light of London and said you had never seen anything like this before I said it was beautiful and you looked at me as said it sure is!"

"And?"

"So you don't really find me beautiful then...well how about like this then." She said as she then transformed into a Japanese schoolgirl, complete with skimpy outfits and exaggerated breast size.

"Tonks."

"Oh not your type ok how about this!" She said as she then turned into a cat girl version of herself, with a long brown bushy tail, long whiskers on her face and small cat ears on top of her head.

"Please Tonks..."

"Oh so you like your girls at least normal looking...how about a dumb fucking strawberry blond then?" She said as she changed from being cat like to herself but only with long strawberry blonde hair that fell down to her lower back. "Or is it smarts?" She asked before becoming a perfect copy of Hermione Granger. "Must be, because she managed to get a fucking kiss out of you...AND SHE HATTED YOUR GUTS!" She shouted out as she turned back into normal self and collapsed onto the floor curling up into a ball, she had never let it all out like this before and she was hurting, every man she had ever been with had always wanted her to change.

" _ **I do like a blonde!"**_

" _ **I like girls who are shorter then me!"**_

" _ **I like your size D tits... But could you go up to a DD for tonight?"**_

These were but a few of the requests she had gotten from people she thought cared about her and it was killing her inside. " _Why can't people like me for who I am...not for what I could become?"_ She asked herself in her mind, unbeknownst that Brian had just looked into her mind and saw everything, he was angry...no furious.

"Tonks." He said as he knelt down beside her, she did not respond or even acknowledge him until he put his hand on her arm and she felt a large amount of power radiating off of him, she slowly looked up at him with her big dark brown eyes flooding in tears. "Those men...no boys made the worst decisions of their lives when they tried to change you...you are perfect the way you are!"

"Your just saying that!"

"No I'm not Tonks, I would never want you to change!"

"Every man I have ever been with said that to me and everyone of them lied...what makes you so different?"

"Because I know what it's like for people to love only what you can become not who you are!"

"How could you know that?" As Tonks finished Brian took a few steps backwards closed his eyes and relaxed as he delved into his magical core, when he opened them again he saw Tonks with her hands over her mouth, he had just turned into his Hungarian Horntail dragon form, he brought his head down close to Tonks as she reached out and stroked his cheek; looking deep into his eyes before she tried to speak again. "You...you..."

"Cool huh?" Brian said still in his dragon form as he leant into Tonks's hand as she continued to stroke him

"You are one ugly mother-fucker!" She laughed out in a childish way, Brian instantly brought his head back and turned it to the side looking at Tonks.

"Well...that's a new one!" Brian said as he transformed back into his human form before crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at the young Auror.

"Don't get your tail in a twist it's just...your no Antipodean Opaleye!"

"Yeah well I'm happy about who I am...but most people who see that only see that, they forget about me and all of a sudden it's Brian the dragon this and the most powerful Doragon no michi master that...no one cares about who I really am!"

"I do!" Tonks said as she hugged him tightly.

"I guess you do." Brian chuckled out heartedly as he let the hug linger until he pulled back his hands still on her hips, Tonks smiled suggestively; her head tilted to the side.

"We weirdos need to stick together." She grinned mischievously as she brought her hands down until they were over Brian's causing him to look her up and down once more.

"I don't think your a weirdo Tonks."

"Thanks...look I just wanted to ask if I could join in with you and Harry...I mean I did you my case report on you and having some instruction from you would help me out massively as an Auror." Tonks rambled as she turned around and walked towards the house, adding a bit of sway in her step as Brian's eyes were once again drawn to her backside.

"Why?" Brian tried to ask innocently as he continued to look at Tonks's butt.

"Wow did turning into a dragon mess with your hearing... I just told you!" Tonks said in jest as she turned around and faced Brian knowing full well where his eyes were just a few seconds ago.

"Why did you write your case report on me?"

"Um...it's a bit embarrassing.." At that moment Tonks must of found something very interesting on the floor as she began to stare at it, bringing her arms behind her as she twisted one of her feet into the ground

"Say it." Brian stage whispered to Tonks.

"You were...you are my hero...the retreat of the four hundred horse cavalry at your hand...the battle of the three mountains of Dewa...I just want some of that to rub off on me." She began as she walked over and put a hand on his cheek, Brian brought one of his hands up and put it on her right cheek.

"Tonks...I'm touched...but...I'm no hero." Brian quietly said as he looked her in the eyes his breathing becoming slower, he knew he wanted her but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes you are, you protect the innocent and fight those who would do them harm...your like a superhero!" She said putting her other hand on his cheek as she looked deep into his hazel eyes, she had always wanted to meet her hero properly and tonight her wish was coming true.

"Who's your favourite?" Brian asked in a child like way, reading comic book were Brian's favourite way to just relax and forget about all of life's problems.

"Batman." Tonks quickly said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Ah yeah he's awesome, my favourite comic on batman was Definitely 'The Killing Joke'."

"Who's your favourite?"

"Oh Deadpool for sure!"

"Of course a crazy man who comes back from the dead and can heal from all injuries...you are Deadpool... except without the horrifying disfigurement." Tonks said looking Brian up and down checking for any disfigurements.

"Well I know you should be in reasonable state of fitness so after mine and Harry's run you are welcome to join us...it won't be easy so prepare yourself for it...shall I walk you home?" Brian gave his signature lopsided grin and put out his right arm for Tonks who shook her head and laughed.

"Please!" She said linking arms with Brian as they walked the four meters back to the Burrows.

"Well...I hope you had a good night... Nymphadora!" Brian said as he stood with her outside the back door of the house; now holding her hand.

"Only my boyfriend gets to call me that!" She said slowly as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oops!" Brian said just as slow putting his arms around Tonks hips, he knew he was losing himself to her...and he wasn't fighting it off.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Tonks said in her best sultry voice as he closed her eyes and pouted her lips, Brian looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders putting one hand around her waist and another around the back of her head as he lent down and kissed Tonks as passionately as he could, Tonks rubbed her tongue along the bottom of his mouth begging for entry which he happily gave as their tongues began to dance; entwining with each other, Brian picked her up and carried her into the kitchen breaking the kiss only to see where he was going as Tonks hungry attacked his neck with her mouth before being put down on the sofa, as Brian knelt down in front of Tonks as he took off the top half of his armour throwing it to the side as Tonks looked on; biting down on her bottom lip as she looked him up and down before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into the kiss once more, he then took hold of her again and moved them both so she was sitting on top of him never once breaking the kiss, only when Brian attempted to take off her shirt did she pull away.

"No, not right now...not here...too many people." She panted between breaths as she dragged her fingers up and down his chest, Brian then began to look panicked as he realised just how far he was willing to take things.

"Tonks I'm so sorry I don't want to hurt you..." He began before Tonks put her finger on his lips quieting him down.

"I don't care about your chivalry...I don't care if your going to out live me...I want you." She said as she hugged him, he could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest only a thin piece of fabric separated them both from skin on skin contact and it was driving Brian mad, Tonks readjusted her position on Brian and let out a gasp and looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Ooh it seems I don't need to do much to get you going!"

"I could think of something to make it better." Brian said as he quickly kissed her, he had given up stopping himself and just wanted more of her.

"I could guess but after everything you have done over the last few days...I don't think you deserve to see them yet!" Tonks said as she took hold of her size D breasts and started jiggling them around, it felt like a dagger into the chest as Brian let his head fall back in frustration getting a giggle from Tonks.

"Well then I guess I had better get back to bed." Brian said as he pushed her off him and onto the opposite sofa and stood up.

"Oh get a girl going and then close up when things get interesting." Tonks moaned as he walked towards the stairs, she knew after all this she was going to have to try and find a way to finish herself off before going back to sleep.

"I care about you, so I don't want to rush this...I mean I do have all the time in the world!" Brian coolly reply back as he continued to walk up the stairs knowing fully he would need a cold shower...A very cold shower.

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

Everyone in the house except Harry and Brian were down in the kitchen, Tonks was just mindlessly stirring her mug of coffee looking at the sofa she and Brian had made out on last night; her mind replaying the series of events.

"Tonks, you gonna drink that or just keep teasing it?" Ginny asked as she sat at the table waiting for her breakfast, due to the Weasley's financial situation they did not have a house elf to deal with cooking so most of it had to be done by Mrs Weasley, Hermione sat with an empty chair next to her waiting for Harry to come down, she wanted to talk to him later about their relationship and what to expect.

"Ron, do you know where your best friend is?" Hermione asked Ron who was busy trying to eat two sausages and a radish of bacon at the same time.

"No, I would of thought his girlfriend would of known!" Ron said as he failed miserably at eating all three as chunks of food fell out of his mouth getting looks of disgust from around the room.

"Prat!" She shot out as she averted her eyes and looked at Mr Weasley.

"Well Brian made one hell of an impression on the press yesterday!" Mr Weasley announced as he put down his copy of the daily profit. "He is a good bloke but by God does he lets his mouth run too much!"

"What did he say?" Mrs Weasley asked as she came over with her husbands Breakfast.

"Bit rude for our current company." Mr Weasley stage whispered to Mrs Weasley as he pointed to Ginny.

"Oh did he actually say it?" Ginny laughed out as she took the paper and looked at the Daily Profit's headline.

" **Harry Potter's 'Lawyer' calls reporters 'Dirty F-ing vultures'!"**

"Oh my god he did...I owe him two galleons!" Ginny laughed out, getting looks of confusion from around the table.

"That you do Ginny!" Brian said as he and Harry descended the stairs, Hermione got up to greet Harry but was taken aback when she saw them both in their Dragon-hide armour.

"Why do we need this stuff on right now?" Harry asked he went towards the breakfast table.

"We train as we fight...Oi where do you think your going?"

"To get some breakfast."

"We work for our breakfast, and ours is a mile and a half away...I wanna see how physical fit you are."

"What about Tonks, you said she was going to join us?"

"She's an Auror, she would already of passed her fitness tests, let's go!" Brian said as he jogged outside, Harry quickly grabbed the last sausage from Ron's plate and ate it before he jogged out as the room, the room went back to its normal state with Hermione now residing herself to eating without her boyfriend while Tonks began to drink her coffee that was now lukewarm.

Fifteen minutes later Brian and a very out of breath Harry came back into the kitchen.

"Thirteen minutes thirty nine seconds...not good enough we need you down to a sub ten minute!"

"I...I...I'm... fucking...dying!" Harry panted out as he fell onto the sofa laying down as he tried to catch what he could of his breath.

"If your in shit state that means you pushed yourself hard...get up off the sofa and stand up straight...it will help with getting air back into you...Mrs Weasley me and Harry will be having a quick shower after which I'll be cooking for myself and Harry...have you had anything yet?"

"No but I'll cook you both up your breakfast don't you two worry."

"No...Brian...he... promised...he... would!" Harry pained out with his face screwed up in pain.

"I did...look I'm your guest and I would feel a great dishonour if I did not do something for you for allowing me to stay." Brian said as he took hold of Harry and took him upstairs, after they had showered and gotten dressed in comfortable clothing they came back down and Brian began cooking breakfast for himself, Harry and Mrs Weasley who at first was adamant she would cook herself but again Brian reminded her of his stance.

"Mrs Weasley you have taken me into your home and helped he get to know my cousin better, it's the least I could do for you."

"Well if your going to be like that then I'll have no more of this Mrs Weasley anymore, it is Molly ok."

"Ok course Molly now sit down and I'll bring you your breakfast."

After he finished cooking Brian set down all the food as Hermione came over and cuddled into Harry's left arm as he ate while Tonks stood in the corner looking at Brian remembering what they shared last night before he walked away.

"Brian I've been thinking about something." Harry said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Oh god!" groaned out as he slumped back into his chair in jest.

"Shut up!... Dementors, they're controlled by the ministry right?"

"Yes Harry, they are employed by the of Magic as prison guards at Azkaban, it was former minister for magic Damocles Rowle in 1718 who insisted on utilising Azkaban's dark pedigree and saw the Dementors as a potential asset..." Hermione answered for Brian as she began her lecture; only being stopped by Harry when he put a finger to her lips.

"Mone...I love you but...I kinda want to have a smart moment right now!" Harry said causing Hermione to have a strop in her boyfriends arms as she crossed her arms and tried to look as sad as she could. "Come on you've been the smart one for almost five years...let me try for once!"

"You've always been smart love, you just don't focus in class enough." Hermione kissed Harry tenderly for a few seconds making Brian pretend to vomit in jest however Harry saw this and came away from Hermione for a few seconds.

"Shut up mate, just coz your too scared to kiss Tonks!" Harry spat out getting a laugh from Tonks which he incorrectly thought was her agreeing.

"Harry just tell me what you've been thinking about." Brian said as he leant back in his chair.

"Fine, if the ministry has control over the dementors why were there two in little Whinging?"

"I don't know, Azkaban isn't anywhere near Little Whinging, so why were they all the way out there?" Tonks piped up.

"I have an idea...but I hope I'm wrong!" Harry said darkly as he drank some of his coffee.

"What's that Harry?" Tonks asked as she walked over and sat down next to Brian.

"Someone from inside the ministry sent them to attack me, if they killed me it could be coved up as an accident..."

"And if you tried to protected yourself they would just have expelled you and had your wand snapped like they tried!" Brian realised; his eyes getting wider, this was an assassination attempt by the ministry of magic.

"But who would do that to you, they would need to be in a place of power inside the ministry?" Hermione asked as she racked her brains thinking about who could of done it.

"So that's the Malfoy's out." Harry spat out, he knew nothing would make them happier then to see him dead but just being a pure blood family doesn't mean you get a place of power in the ministry.

"Well who ever it is they probably won't stop became of one botched attempt...Harry, Tonks...I think it's time I showed you how a Doragon no michi fights!" Brian finished as he got up; cracking his fingers as he did so.

* * *

 **Dolores Umbridge's office**

* * *

While the inside of Dolores Umbridge's office was bright, pink and prim with one wall being completely coved in plates with cats on, Umbridge however was in a very bad mood, her attempt at ambushing Harry and having the Dementors kill him seemed so perfect as from Harry's school record even though he had aced D.A.T.D.A every year nothing was said of him learning the patronus charm, then she made sure she was able to bring the full Wizengamot in to quickly have him found guilty for the use of under age magic and have his wand snapped, and it would of gone perfectly.

If it wasn't for that other Potter!

She had spent the rest of the day after the trial trying to find out as much information as she could about this Brian Neil Potter and could only come back with wild stories and legends, each seemingly more outlandish then the last, like for instance when he was fighting a legion of centaurs that were raping and pillaging a local village he aloud himself to become impaled on the lead centaurs spear just so he could get an tactical advantage and cut the foul creatures head off.

Then there was the story of when he was just fourteen years old he was attacked by over one hundred warriors and in a single night he killed them all using a mixture of magic and those filthy muggle weapons.

She had a feeling that the next few months would be extremely difficult and as she thought about it a numb pain came across her forehead so she opened up her desk and removed a bottle of gin and poured herself a glass as she thought about her options.

" _Obviously the older Potter is going to be hard to remove from the picture!"_ She thought to herself as she picked up the glass and began to gently swirl it around to release the gin's aroma. _"And I need to make Harry Potter's death look like an accident as to not raises suspicions!"_ She continued taking a drink from the glass before putting it down before leaning back in her chair. "That oaf of a headmaster is also going to try his best to keep him safe in Hogwarts as well...but if I could get a man on the inside..." she began to ponder before she was interrupted by a knock on the door, she quickly hid her bottle of gin in her desk before sitting up straight.

"Enter." The door opened and a smile found it's place on Umbridge's as Percy Weasley walked in with bags under his eyes and his mouth slightly open, it had been a long night for him as Umbridge had ordered him to see if their was anyway they could get anything on the two Potters so they could be brought in again. "Did you find anything?" She asked as she gesture towards a chair.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I couldn't find anything... couldn't get any sleep last night too...if I close my eyes I see that Potter's head exploding I...I think I'm going to be sick again!" He gagged out before Umbridge conjured a bucket up for him to empty his guts into.

"Into the bucket my dear... don't worry about it Mr Weasley, that Brian Potter must have used some sort of charm to make it appear he had shot himself, it was just a shock tactic." Umbridge coolly said as she walked over and rubbed his back, he was a good kid but work would need to be done to make him into the second in command Umbridge wanted.

"Of course...how silly of me to think a man could come back from the dead!" Percy half heartedly said as he looked back up and wiped the chunks of vomit around his mouth away as Umbridge vanished the bucket away.

"It's ok don't you worry about it...Harry Potter is a menace to society and so is his cousin, we need a plan to get rid of them before they try and over throw the ministry with Dumbledore!" She continued as she walked back around her desk and sat down again.

"I never liked or trusted Harry Potter, even when my family fell in love with him... Though I do have an Idea." Percy said as he leant forward towards Umbridge.

"Go on..." Umbridge lent backwards, eyebrow raised as she listened to her assistants idea.

"Barty Crouch Sr and Ludo Bagman have managed to revive the Triwizard tournament with strict new rules stating only a person over seventeen may enter..."

"Harry Potter will only turn sixteen this year so he is still under age..." Umbridge tried to interrupt, however Percy continued on.

"Yes but cousin isn't, I also managed to get a say in some of the new rules, now all champions must have a second person to help them, if Harry's cousin gets chosen he'll obviously have Harry as his assistant!"

"So we make sure Brian gets in, give special permission for Harry to join then we just make the challenges hard enough to kill them both without raising any suspicious...that's good Mr Weasley!"

"Thank you ma'am..."

"Please, call me Delores!" She said as she brought back out the bottle of gin with two glasses and poured them both a glass.

* * *

 **The Burrows**

* * *

After breakfast Harry, Brian and Tonks were outside, a large blanket on the ground covered with weapons that Brian had transported from the armoury in the Doragon no michi temple, Brian was going over each one with Harry while Hermione and Ginny watched on from their window.

"Ok what you are all looking at are a selection of weapons from the armoury from the Doragon no michi temple, Harry as you are still unable to do magic outside of school we will have to do your magic training at Hogwarts, in front of you are a selection of pistols including one of my own, the Glock 17." Brian said as he picked up the weapon. "It uses a 9x19 mm parabellum round and has an effective range of fifty metres and magazine that can hold seventeen rounds." He finished before putting the weapon down an picking up the next one over.

"This is the Colt M1911A2, it is a semi automatic pistol that fires a .45 APC round, slightly larger then the Glock's 9mm but this weapon only has a seven round magazine."

"Are more round better then larger rounds?" Harry asked.

"I'll let you decide that later Harry...let's move on to the shotguns." Brian said as he picked up one. Up

"This is a Benelli M4 Super 90 used by your boys in the British Army as the Point man's weapon of choice, it fires a 12 gauge buckshot for a maximum range of forty meters but with a solid slug it can be up to one hundred and forty meters, max of eight cartridges ...now for my favourite shotgun the Daewoo USAS-12!"

"This is a fully automatic 12 gauge shotgun with a maximum of twenty cartridges if using a drum magazine, effective at thirty to forty meters but trust me...you run into a room with one of these your gonna feel invincible!"

"Question, if your training Harry to fight dragons why are you showing us your gun collection?" Tonks playfully asked as she took hold of the USAS-12 to take a closer look at it.

"We use magic and muggle weapons to fight dragons, I couldn't imagine going against one without both...well actually I can and I have but that's getting off topic, let's keep going then we'll get onto the range."

* * *

 **Inside**

* * *

"Ginny I don't like this!" Hermione muttered to Ginny from the window she was sharing with her and Tonks, they watched as Brian picked up an assault rifle and gave it to Harry.

"What's up?" Ginny asked as she continued to look at Harry, she knew Hermione had captured his heart but that didn't mean she couldn't fantasise about him.

"Brian is teaching Harry and Tonks how to use Muggle weapons...I don't like the fact that he could be turning Harry into a soldier." Hermione said getting up and walking over to her bed she shared with Ginny, due to the Weasley's money problems Hermione and Ginny had to share her bed while Tonks would either go back to her room in the Auror barracks or sleep in the floor.

"Well Harry already agreed and wasn't your dad in the army for a few years?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione, putting an arm around her, over the last few days she had gotten to know Hermione so much better, she considered her as the sister she never had!

"Yeah, but he's out now working as a dentist." Hermione smiled at Ginny before leaning over and resting her head on her shoulder as Ginny began playing with Hermione's bushy brown hair.

"Did he kill anyone?" Ginny calmly asked as she ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, being careful not to pull on any knots.

"He would never tell me." Hermione was enjoying Ginny playing with her hair, She wished she had a sister or a brother as growing up alone hadn't been easy. When she was young she used to dream about having a tough older brother who would protect her from all the bullies in primary school, she even asked her mum and dad if she could have one, this caused her mum to become quite sad for a few weeks so she never asked again; a few years ago she realised why she had become so upset, it wasn't that she didn't want to, it's because she couldn't.

"Would you still love him even if he had." Ginny asked as she stopped playing with her hair.

"Of course I would, he would have had to do it to protect himself and his friends..." Hermione began to rant as she turned back around to face Ginny, before Hermione could talk too much Ginny put a finger to her lips and laughed.

"And that is what Harry is doing, remember last night, he's only doing this for us." She reminded Hermione, Ginny knew Hermione was smart but she could also be a complete twit at times.

"Your right...it's just my dad told me he left the army so he would always be around...I hope Harry will be as well." Hermione stood up and walked over to the window looking back at the three as they made their way to the makeshift range Brian had made earlier.

"Well if not you still have Brian you sneaky bitch!" Ginny laughed before throwing a pillow at Hermione to get her attention, Hermione shot Ginny a angry look before throwing it back again to which Ginny easily dodged.

"GINNY!" Hermione bellowed out before stomping out of the room, sending Ginny into hysterical laughter, after a few minutes she decided to watch Harry, Brian and Tonks outside but after a while was called back inside by Molly Weasley, who was nervous she could get involved as well.

Brian at dinner that night put those concerns to rest however along with the one hundred over questions he was asked, however when he was asked if he had any best friends in Japan he became very quite and simply got up and left the room, Harry told them that he lost a few friend in a raid by a local Bandit village but did not go into much more detail then that.

Over the next few days Harry and Tonks were pushed hard by Brian, morning runs that Brian promised would just be at a steady state but end up with the three of them doing hill reps up one of the hills near the Burrows causing Harry and Tonks to nearly have to be carried back by levitation however as the days went on and the exercises continued Harry and Tonks got faster and could keep running for longer, by the Wednesday before the weekend of the quidditch world cup Harry was now able to keep up with Brian with Tonks just a few seconds behind though this was due to Harry's rapid physical growth from joining the Doragon no michi, they had also started to sing some cadences as well after Brian and Tonks had heard Harry singing in the shower last weekend.

"Come on Harry give us a song to run too!" Brian said as he ran next to Harry and Tonks going at a slower pace then normal.

"Uh, which one?" He asked, he used to be real nervous about singing as before Brian had sorted the Dursley's out they would rant and rave if they heard him sing in the house, usually he would only do it on his own even when in Hogwarts but there was something about these two that just made him more confident.

"Do the 'I left my home' one." Tonks panted out, she was getting better at running long distance now but she still had problems keeping her balance so would slow herself down to help prevent falling over.

"Ok then, listen to the timings..." Harry began taking a few breaths before starting to belt out the song from his gut Tonks and Brian singing out after he finished a line.

* * *

"Your mother was home when you left."

" _Your right_ "

"Your father was home when you left."

" _Your right!_ "

"Your sister was home when you left."

" _Your right!_ "

"Your brother was home when you left."

" _Your right_!"

"Your mother, your father, your sister, your brother, the dog, the cat, the fish, the rat, your aunt, your uncle, and both of your cousins, they all was home when you left!"

" _Your right_!"

"And that's the reason you left."

" _Your right!_ "

"I left my hoooome"

" _I left my hoooome_ "

"For the Doragon no michi"

" _For the Doragon no michi"_

"I left my hoooome"

" _I left my hoooome_ "

"For the Doragon no michi"

" _For the Doragon no michi"_

"The day I leeeeft"

" _The day I leeeeft"_

"My mama criiied"

" _My mama criiied"_

"She thought that I"

" _She thought that I_ "

"Was gonna diiie"

" _Was gonna diiie_ "

"I left my lover"

" _I left my lover_ "

"Standing at the dooooor"

" _Standing at the dooooor_ "

"She thought that I"

" _She thought that I_ "

"Would die at waaaar"

" _Would die at waaaar"_

"The day I left"

" _The day I left"_

"I shook my daddy's haaand"

" _I shook my daddy's haaand"_

"He said that IIIIII"

" _He said that IIIIII"_

"Had become a maaaaan"

" _Had become a maaaaan"_

* * *

As they finished that last verse they arrived back at the Burrows to stretch off before getting into the shower to clean off all the sweat and dirt they had collected, throughout the next few weekdays Brian had taken both through weapon handling and marksmanship principles so much every time Harry or Tonks laid down they could hear him repeating the principals.

" _The position and hold must be firm enough to support the weapon._

 _The weapon must point naturally at the target without undue physical effort._

 _Sight alignment and sight picture must be correct._

 _The shot must be released and followed through without any undue physical disturbance to the position._ "

Harry was sure this was due to Brian's ability to read minds which was only confirmed when Brian just laughed at him when asked, however his and Tonks favourite lesson came three days before the quidditch world cup when he told them to bring their brooms with them after lunch to the training field that Brian had temporary made for the three of them, when Harry and Tonks arrived they saw Brian holding two parachutes and wearing one as well.

"Ok you two I'm about to teach you what to do if ever you are thrown from a Dragon mid fight!" Brian calmly said as he laid down both parachutes in front of Harry and Tonks. "Put them on and get ready for the best minute and ten seconds of your life!"

"You obviously don't know about my Hogwarts years then!" Tonks quietly said as she put on the parachute and began doing up then leg loops.

" _What_?" Brian and Harry asked at the same time not sure if they heard Tonks right.

"What?" She innocently responded as she finished putting on her leg loops.

"Ok, now both of you try and stand up straight." Brian instructed as they both tried but ultimately could not stand complete straight. "Can't do it can you? That's because a parachute is designed to keep your body in the perfect freefall position...they didn't take into account fighting Dragons while wearing them!"

"So how are we going to fight with one of these on?" Harry asked.

"We don't keep them on, our armour is charmed with multiple spells allowing us to wear it under any clothing without it being seen, it will repel multiple curses except ones like the killing curse and such but also if we fall down a certain amount of feet the parachute you have on now will appear on you to save your life."

"Although I don't see me fighting any dragons any time soon, why not use Aresto Momentum?" Tonks asked

"You try casting that while falling to the ground at over one hundred miles an hour." Harry quickly answered getting a snort from Tonks but a laugh from Brian.

"Point taken!" Tonks pouted looking like Harry had just hurt her feelings, however the two Potters had been with Tonks for almost a week and they had picked up on when she was messing around and when she wanted to murderer you.

"Ok so we are going to have to practice on the ground for a while before we move onto the fun stuff, now the first thing you need to know is..."

Brian had them practice body position, hand signals, operations of the parachute and emergency drills for hours before Harry jumped onto his broom, with Tonks and Brian on her one as they took off and flew up higher then Harry had ever flown before, Brian had spoken to Mr Weasley and had the wards ceiling high increased to allow this, however this meant letting Mr Weasley watch what was going on which meant everyone was watching them.

"So muggles have worked out a way to fall from thousands of feet and survive without magic...this is better then their underground trains!" Mr Weasley said as he looked up into the sky seeing two dots high up in the air

"Brian is going to kill Harry isn't he?" Hermione looked worried as she looked up, Ginny saw this and put an arm around her causing Hermione to look at her and smile nervously. "Why is Brian doing this to him?"

"Because he wants Harry to be ready for anything...You should be proud of him." Ginny said as they both looked up to the sky, a few seconds later two brooms appeared in front of the group on the ground as Brian banish them from underneath causing the three of them to fall, soon they were spinning, looping and flipping in delight as the sensation of falling from the sky took them over, they had fallen from 12,500 feet and when they reached 1000 they signalled that they were about to deploy the chute, one by one pulled their ripcords deploying the parachute, a minute or so later the three of them were on the floor.

"What did I say, best minute and ten seconds of your life or what?" Brian said as he carried his opened chute in front of him while Harry and Tonks were trying to calm down.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever done... period!" Tonks announced

"Wait till we do our first H.A.L.O jump after the Quidditch World Cup!" Brian laughed out as Harry went to Hermione and picked her up taking her into the house; kissing her like his life depended on it.

* * *

The day before everyone was going to move to the campsite for the Quidditch world cup Brian had turned the Weasley's shed into a three floor 'Killing House.' He had them out in the early hours of the morning practicing techniques until they were second nature...even if it meant they didn't get any sleep.

"I've got work tomorrow you know!" Tonks complained when he told her the plan of action for today.

"You asked to do this Tonks!" Brian said as he put his M4 back together.

"It was just so I could closer to you!" Tonks said as she cuddled into him from behind placing a kiss on his neck.

"Minx!" Brian said as he quickly kissed her before standing up and walking over to Harry who had watched the whole thing, he knew that they liked each other but they still haven't become 'official.'

Harry was sat with his M4 Carbine, he had come to enjoy using this weapon which Brian noticed as yesterday when he was about to give it back to Brian for storage Brian told him that weapon now belonged to him and in a moment from Full Metal Jacket Brian made him name his weapon and sleep with it as in the timeless quote " _This is the only pussy you people are going to get, your days of finger banging old Mary Jane_ _Rottencrotch_ _through her pretty pink panties are over!_ "

"Are you still thinking about that movie I showed you last night after I told you to sleep with your rifle?" Brian asked as he sat down next to his apprentice resting before they continued with today's lessons.

"A little, that Drill instructor was amazing but please, don't become like him!" Harry laughed out as he began thinking of the best quotes from that movie.

"Come on, get up we have a lot to do if we are going to be finished at a reasonable hour...get on the range!" Brian commanded as he pulled Harry up by his out stretched arm, Harry's M4 slung behind him as he walked onto the firing range.

It had been four hours and they had fired more rounds then any of them could count but they still had not advanced from the range into the killing house and it was only nine o'clock, As all three of them went through the action drills Harry could hear what Brian had instructed them to do in his head over and over again.

" _Ok CQM or close quarter marksmanship is a very difficult skill that has to be practiced, Always remember that there is no saying where that threat is going to pop up from_."

"Prepare to move Harry." Tonks said as she checked her ammo pouches and loaded her G36C while Harry did the same tapping her on the shoulder to let her know he was good to move as they began walking forward with the pop up targets situated on the left.

" _In close quarters situations that threat could pop out from our left, right or potential from our rear._ "

"CONTACT LEFT!" Harry shouted out as he turned his body to the right instantly engaging the targets that had just popped up.

" _As that threat arises then we'll have to turn our body's onto the target, always making sure that maximum protected space faces directly towards that threat area._ "

Rounds instantly began hitting the targets; as one when down another would just get back up again.

" _Once the weapon system comes up the enemy will be under pressure exactly as you will be to end that engagement as quickly as possible._ "

Harry, Brian and Tonks were moving forward towards the target like they had practiced over the last four hours continuing to put rounds into the targets.

" _You need to have very clinical judgement, making sure you get to the primary aiming points as quickly as possible so you can eliminate that threat by smashing rounds straight into those primary killing areas._ "

Harry visualised shooting Voldemort every time he took a shot always aiming at the points Brian described.

" _At these extremely close ranges, ten meters and potentially less, your decision making abilities, your ability itself in your weapon system, your knowledge and your constancy is what will decide if you can defeat that enemy threat._ "

Harry was now within ten meters of the targets as his M4 failed to fire, as he was taught he looked at the ejection port noticing that the breach was open with no rounds in the magazine or chamber, he instantly drew one of Brian's Glock 17 and began to fire at the target again.

" _As we are advancing towards that target they are getting more nervous, they don't expect us to do that, as you advance slightly faster towards the target; the slightly faster you will fire, when you run out of ammunition in your primary weapon system you will need to transit to your secondly weapon system, again always moving forwards._ "

When he finally ran out of ammunition he dropped to his knee, Brian still firing rounds as he put the wand Brian had given him to the magazine slot and cast the reload spell, with an unregistered wand he was able to do small amounts of magic without being noticed however Brian didn't want to push their luck with the ministry.

" _Finally, when you conduct that reload spell, drop to a knee as swift as you can and finish off the engagement, do either of you two have any questions before we start?_ "

"CEASE FIRE, APPLY YOUR SAFTEY CATCHES, DRESS IN TO BE UNLOADED!" Brian called out ending the hale of fire as Harry and Tonks both walked over to Brian as he unloaded his own weapon before turning to the other two.

"Unload, keep your weapons pointed down range, keep your actions open until I come by and clear you to ease springs." He instructed as he looked over the shoulder of Tonks first who took off her magazine on her G36C and brought back the firing handle ejecting a round inside the chamber.

"Clear ease springs Tonks." Brian instructed as he moved over to Harry who did the same with his M4, Brian cleared them both off the range before getting some Breakfast brought out by the two Weasley twins who had watched the whole time, they both expressed their interest in what the three of them were doing but also made sure to let them all know that they were not interested in ever using one of the weapons in a real situation.

* * *

 **Makeshift Killing house**

* * *

After breakfast Brian finally pronounced Harry and Tonks good enough to begin CQB training in the killing house he had created with Mr Weasley, leaving out the name when he made it with him to prevent too many questions. Brian spent most of the day walking them though the structure talking about sight Lines, breeching, order of entry, repelling down the side of the building among other things, It was about eleven o'clock in the evening when Brian then asked them to both do something that made them both take a step back.

"You want us to kill you!" Harry asked as he looked at Brian as if he had three heads.

"Yeah... neither of you have killed anyone right? So you may as well make your first someone who will come back...who wants to go first?" He asked as he took out one of his Glock 17s and placed it on the table on front of him, their was a long pause before Tonks picked up the pistol and pointed it at Brian's head.

"Don't worry Tonks I know it's your first time so we'll start off easy but I'm glad I'm the first one to pop you cher..." Brian never managed to finish his sexual innuendo as Tonks pulled the trigger causing the 9mm round to rip through Brian's forehead; splattering blood and brain matter on the wall behind him as he slumped to the floor, after a few seconds he stood back up grinning. "Wow, you got me off before I had even finished my sentence you tease!" Brian playful flirted with Tonks.

"Dick!" Tonks laughed out as she passed the pistol to Harry who brought the pistol up to Brian's head but after a few seconds put it down on the table.

"I...I can't.." He panted out as he paced the room, Brian walked over to him and grabbed hold of him by the shoulder.

"Harry you can do this, I'll come back you know I will!" Brian said softly.

"I can't do it, how will I be able to protect the ones I love if I am so weak!" Harry stuttered out as he shook his head, Brian put both hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at him.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good Harry!...You are not weak...for those you love, you will do anything to save them...just remember that those Death Eaters will not feel bad for killing you or any innocent person, if you feel bad for having to kill them that already makes you better than them!" Brian told Harry.

"Your right... your right...ok give me the gun!"

"You can do this..." Again Brian was unable to finish his sentence as Harry unloaded what was left in the magazine into Brian's chest, he had to prove to himself that he could shoot someone when it mattered, a few seconds later Brian stood back up and hugged Harry.

"YES...HAHA!" Brian laughed out as he jumped up and down with Harry he was laughing as well. "Ok I now certify you both as Steely-eyed dealers of death... right that's all guys, Tonks good luck tomorrow guarding the Quidditch World Cup, oh and take this." Brian then handed her a Glock 17; not one of his own. "Just like with your G36C and Harry's M4 that now belongs to you."

"Thanks, it's nice to have a backup other then a wand...I presume that you two will be armed tomorrow?"

"Failure to prepare is to prepare to fail!" Harry said as he walked over and hugged Tonks.

"Spoken like a true officer!" Brian laughed out before he brought his hand up to Tonks's face and smiled. "Hey...take care of yourselves Tonks." He said before planting a short but deep kiss on Tonks's lips.

"I will Bye Harry...Bye Brian." She said before she walked over to a window attached herself onto the line and repelled down before running into the Burrows to use the Floo network to get to her Auror barracks ready for the Quidditch World Cup, Harry and Brian watched her as she left through the window she just exited until she made it into the house.

"Well we have just under nine hours before we have to get up for the Quidditch World Cup" Harry said as he looked over at Brian who had just walked across the room and sat on one side of the table.

"It sure would be a dick move by us if we got completely wasted, making us complete liabilities for everyone in the morning!" Brian said as he conjured up a plethora of Drinks just like he did at the Dursley's home, Harry smirked before sitting down and joining Brian in a few Drinks as they talked about what to expect as a Doragon no michi wizard, Brian and Tonks's relationship and what Quidditch is; it was just after One o'clock when Harry had finished telling him about the sport.

"So let me get this straight!" Brian slurred out as he held a bottle of Fire Whisky in one hand. "There is a ball...a golden snitch...that if caught grants the seeker...who caught it one hundred and fifty points and ends the game?"

"Yeah!" Harry slurred out as he finished his four bottle of whiskey and moved on to the vodkas.

"That's bullshit...that the football equivalent of one team beating another four to nothing and then the other saying next goal wins and then scores!" Brian slurred out, Harry however was able to understand him almost perfectly.

"And?" He asked as he swallowed the mouth full of vodka in his mouth.

"Well why should the rest of the team do anything if the seeker is worth that many points...only a massive glory hound would be in that position!" Brian continued to as he drank half the bottle of fire whisky halfway through his rant.

"Uh Brian..." Harry tried to interrupt.

"Like a complete dick head!" Brian continued, not hearing Harry over the sound of the bottle of Fire Whisky getting dropped onto the floor as it smashed into a million pieces.

"Brian!"

"Like a worse one then me and that's saying something!"

"Brian could you just..."

"And I bet they would be a virgin too!"

"BRIAN...I'M A SEEKER!" Harry shouted out finally getting Brian's attention.

Brian just looked at Harry for a few seconds before putting both of his hands out. "Point still stands!" he slurred out as he tried to stand up but lost his balance almost immediately, falling face first into the floor without even putting his arms out to stop him.

"Asshole!" Harry sneered out as he got up as well, more successfully then Brian just had before helping him up and putting Brian's arm around his shoulders supporting him.

"Love you!" Brian said in his best drunken Barney the Dinosaur impression as he nuzzled the top of his head into Harry's neck playfully as Harry shook his head at him.

"Love you too you massive twat!" Harry laughed out as he managed to support Brian and walk out of the killing house back towards the Burrows "Come on let's get to sleep...Me thinks we going to get an earful tomorrow!" Harry said as he carried Brian back towards the house knowing full well they weren't going to be popular tomorrow morning in the state they both were in.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took ages because I kept rewriting it but I'm happy with how it is, not much in the way if action but the next chapter will more then make up for it.

I had loads of inspiration for this chapter including Full Metal Jacket and some British Army videos and information I found about being a solider.

The song used is a reworded take on a U.S Army cadence called "I Left My Home" I'm not sure who wrote it but if anyone knows I will give credit.

Next chapter, All hell breaks loose at the Quidditch World Cup.

Dicko


	8. Update - This Story Is Not Abandoned!

Hello...long time no see.

Yes i'm still alive, alot has happened to me since I last updated, so a bit of context for you all.

When I started this story I was in the Army and had been for almost four years, this has however cease to be after I was involved in a very big "Accident" (If you count having an APC hit your stationary APC at 25MPH on a civilian road an accident and this fan fiction was put on the back burners, I have recovered, and now have a new job, no longer in the forces and re-stumbled apon this.

You will he glad to know that past me wrote out almost all of the next chapter bar a couple of items plus a few bit I want to add...the next chapter should hopefully be out in the next few days as I now work a four day on, four day off rota.

thank you all for your patience and I will have the next chapter out soon.

Dicko


End file.
